I am a Hale
by xTonyaJacex
Summary: Emily West was an only child with two very hardworking parents. When she died she accepted it just as quickly as it had happened because what else could she do. But being reborn into the Teen Wolf world with her memories intact was not as easy to accept. Not When She's reborn as Talia Hale. SI OC Note: W.I.P Spastic Updates
1. INTRO

**THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETELY OC IN THE BEGINNNING. THEIR WILL BE CHANGES TO THE TEEN WOLF PLOT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

* * *

I am a Hale

Teen wolf was never a show I thought much on. It was just something I watched in passing every Friday or Tuesday or whatever. I wasn't obsessed with it, I didn't follow the actors or ship characters or even cry and scream over every death and new development like some did. Watching Teen Wolf was something I did to kill time. I was impartial to the show but if asked I could summarise and list all the characters and the seasons. So when Death came knocking on my door with intention of taking my life well I was surprised. It was unexpected and a shock. It would have been the most shocking thing to have happened only…. It wasn't. The biggest surprise of my life was when I got reborn as the Alpha Legend Talia Hale….. And wasn't that just something.

* * *

**\- SO basically this is an Oc Self insert story where the Oc is reborn as Talia Hale. **

**Seeing as Jeff Davis doesn't really dwell much on what happened with the Hale's before the fire and how they all interacted and why Peter is the way he is I decided that it was the perfect playing field. What we do get from the series is that Talia was a good Alpha and everyone respected her, so the Hale pack was kind of like the top dog pack or whatever. Talia was loved by Deaton, and it's implied that Derek thought his mom could fix anything. **

**The only person who expresses the opposite is Peter. I found Peter and Talia's relationship as siblings an interesting thing to look into and from there my brain just kind led to this. **

**-My OC wakes up in Teen Wolf world and realises she's been reborn as Talia at some point. She doesn't know how the Hale pack became so famous and she has no idea how Talia from the show became so well respected and decides that there is nothing she can do but go with the flow. Her motto being If it happens it happens. This is because she is basically starting out blind because she only knows what happens in the (now possible) future with Scott, Derek and Peter. **

**So yeah... I wanted to read more Self Insert stories for Teen wolf and the one's i did find were lacking. SO hopefully this inspires some of you writers. But anyway I'll be working on this one next and it won't be as long as Keeper's Keep. **

**Thanks For readingx**


	2. Emily's End and Talia's Beginning

**This story will have spastic update's as it's not my main focus atm. Its just something I work on when I need a distraction or I have writer's block for Keeper's Keep. The beginning that deals with Talia and Peter's family origin is all completely OC so basiscally I made it up and just went with it. Emily being in the Teen Wolf world WILL mean changes to the plot because Emily is not Talia. It will all make sense as the story progresses but your free to ask questions**

**Enjoyx**

* * *

As children were taught that nothing matters more than being able to provide, to survive and to be the best that we can so we could get the most out of life. At least that's what my parents had taught me.

Miranda and Vincent West were good hardworking people. They both had high goals and even higher dreams. Growing up they were both straight A students and graduated from prestige collages and went on to becoming respected workers. Miranda worked in courts providing justice for those who needed her services. A well respected and highly recommended lawyer. Vincent was one of the top Financial Mangers to ever exist and was an on point worker who produced beyond standard work.

The two were a powerhouse couple and everyone expected a powerhouse child. One who would be just as successful and outstanding as them, a child who would be a promising lawyer or financial manager just like her parents? To say I was a disappointment to both sides of my families would be a lie.

My mother was the youngest of two and her parents' greatest pride. I kid you not, grandma and grandpa always recounted stories of how sporty mum was in high school and how great she was on the debate team. Those visits always left me feeling a little glum because Aunt Helen (mom's older sister) would get a dark look on her face and leave. Aunt Helen was married and had 3 children, both grandma and grandpa stay with her and her family because we live in Washington whilst they stay in Nevada. My mom and Aunt Helen were civil at most with each other but it wasn't due to lack of trying on my mother's part.

My dad on the other hand was the eldest of four. His mom had passed away already so it was just papa Fred alive but he stayed in a home and dad and his brother's only visited on public holidays. Dad said that Papa Fred didn't remember much anymore and that he thought it'll be easier if mom and I stopped coming along. Dad was crying that day we had last visited and Papa Fred had told dad to tell the nurse and her child to leave because it was a family visit.

Dad had three younger brothers and all of them were single and had no children. All three of them were young successful bachelors who enjoyed the freedom of being single and having money. They called often and made visits but most of those were spent with them hassling dad about going out with them to have fun.

In a bunch that pretty much summed up my family. Besides me of course.

I was the only child born to Miranda and Vincent West and from the look of things most likely to be the last. My parents were loving and great, they took care of me the best they could and did their best to ensure I was happy. I loved them with every part of my being just as I knew they loved me. They always made it a point to tell me to follow my own path and protect the things I love and value with everything I had.

Dad had a saying, a moral code I guess "Never allow yourself to be defined by someone else's opinion of you". He taught me that when I was 8 and grandpa and grandma scolded me for not being as active in school like mom. I hadn't told mom about the pressure grandma and grandpa made me feel, that I felt like I was living in her shadows.

Mom on the other hand had her own motto. "If Plan A doesn't work. The alphabet has 25 more letters. Stay Cool". She had shared it with me as if it was her deepest darkness secret, whispering jokingly for me not to tell Dad her secret to success. I was 14 and Dad's youngest brother had called and insinuated that my math grade was too low and that it was a shame I didn't inherit Dad's skill for math. I had told dad that Uncle Ben wanted to congratulate me on my report card. It was a half lie but from the way dad started to boast about his pride in Family support I couldn't find it in me to take it back.

My parents were awesome, the best I could ever ask for. They were the golden couple in our small little town and everyone praised them and they were humble. They were two strong leadership suited people. There was only one snag about having them be so high in demand and popular. I never got to see them much.

I sighed as I watched the credits for Teen Wolf season 4 make its way across my screen. It was over, at least for now which sucked because what else could I watch now. I liked the show well enough I guess. It was an accidental discovery, I wouldn't say it became an addiction because it wasn't but it was a comfort.

*Beep beep*

I groaned and flopped my hand around on the coffee table in search for my phone.

**Working late on a case. Sorry sweetie I'll buy you your favourite pizza on the way home **

**LOVE YOU XOXO**

**-MOM**

I smiled a little sadly at the message. I knew she genuinely felt bad, this wasn't the first time she got held up for work but I was used to it. Dad was on a business trip so that meant that I would be on my own tonight. It was fine, it's okay though I've had 17 years to get used to their absence. They tried, I know they did, they loved me.

I reached out for my laptop and logged in ready to order pizza for dinner. Not a bad way to start my week-end actually. Pizza For dinner, late night television and the entire house to myself. I could throw a party, invite all the kids from school, crank up music real loud and annoy the neighbours, but then where's the fun in that? I'd have to clean up the mess, be a good host and *shiver* socialise.

* * *

**_"PUSH MALLORY YOU CAN DO IT!" _**

**_"AAAARGGHHH!"_**

**_"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE"_**

* * *

"EMILY! WAKE UP SWEETIE!"

"Mmh… Mom?"

"Who else!? I got your favourite Pizza! Also the pizza delivery boy said to tell you that he would prefer not to get stood up and left waiting at the door with no one answering. He ain't the pizza you ordered by the way"

"What time is it?" I muttered trying to blink the sleep away.

"About 10:45 on a Saturday"

"Did you just get in?"

"No I got in last night and was greeted with the sight of my daughter snoring away on the couch with the television still on and using her expensive laptop as a pillow."

"Mom"

"Yes dear?"

"Stop being so happy it's too early for that shiz"

As mom laughed I did my best to suppress a smile. When I opened my eyes and rolled my neck to get the creaks out I took note of the cup of hot chocolate and plate of cold pizza.

"Now I know why you like to watch this show….. mmh look at those shoulders!"

Taking a sip of my hot chocolate I squinted at the screen. It took a while before I realised that I was actually seeing a shirtless Tyler Hoechlin and Ian Bohen otherwise known as Derek and Peter Hale.

"Oh gosh mom seriously" I groaned

"What! I can appreciate! Especially when a pair of hunky men such as those are gracing my screen on a Saturday Morning. Married I may be but appreciative I am!"

"That didn't even make sense!"

* * *

**_"ONE BIG PUSH COME ON MALLORY!"_**

**_"THOMAAS I CAN'T"_**

**_"YOU CAN MAL!"_**

**_"IT HURTS"_**

* * *

"Emily are you going to come into the store?"

"Too tired."

"Fine. I shouldn't be too long, if you change your mind lock up okay"

I grumbled something that sounded like a sentence and barely acknowledged the sound of the car door slamming. I sat like that for a while enjoying the silence, it wasn't till my phone beeped that I opened my eyes. Just as I was going to dig for the stupid thing that was somewhere in my bag I got distracted.

"Leave those alone!"

"Dude this stuff smells ratchet"

"Haha oh dude look at this shit"

There were three guys and the crazy old lady that usually hung around near the store asking for change. Mom, Dad and I suspect she is homeless and that inside the basket she always lugs around is all she owns. She was nice. She would always give me a smile and watch out for me when I'd be walking home. If I ignored the smell and the rotting sight of her yellow stained teeth, the wiry stringy bird's nest of hair on her head, she looked like any other old women. The men who were harassing her were looking through her basket and no one was helping. She was almost in tears when they ripped something that looked like paper.

Unlike everyone else I couldn't just stand by and watch. So I got out of the car and yelled out making sure I got everyone's attention. I left the car and ran to where they were taunting the women and watched as they scampered off. It was one of the perks of being the daughter of Miranda and Vincent West.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I picked up all the things that fell out of the women's basket.

"Thank you" She brokenly whispered as she stared at the ripped paper on the ground.

"It was nothing" I muttered awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"It's all I own, all I have left since I've come here! It's my only hope" She continued to mutter.

She looked so broken so drowned.

* * *

**_"I- Thomas I-I Love you"_**

**_"Shh! I know baby I know. Just one more push okay! One more and we can finally meet her!"_**

**_"Thomas were not naming her Esmeralda" _**

**_"Let's meet her first okay Mal, one last big push and we'll meet her! You can do it on three"_**

**_"Okay. One"_**

**_"Two"_**

**_"NNnnnnggghhhh!"_**

* * *

I knew we had a blanket in the car, a spare one that I liked to cuddle up in. Looking at the women I knew she would appreciate it. My bag also had a couple of snacks I stuffed into it before I left the house. She needed it more than me.

"Wait here okay" I muttered

As I was making my way to the car I heard the sound of a child laughing.

* * *

**_"I see the head!"_**

* * *

A car was speeding through the lot, it was the same dick heads who were hassling the old lady. The child was stopping on the road. Those idiots aren't watching the road. I could make it, I could save him

* * *

**_"COME ON BABY GIRL! COME MEET DADDY!"_**

* * *

Time seemed to slow, everything started to go slow as I watched the surprise on the little boy's face begin to morph into horror before tears started to fall. The immense pain on my sides as the front of the car rammed into me. The horrific screams of everyone on the sidelines. The last thing I registered before I was surrounded by darkness was the black dark colouring of the tires before all was silent.

* * *

**_"Congratulations Mr Delco you have a daughter" _**

**_A man with green eyes and dark hair smiled widely as the nurse handed him a pink bundle. He didn't say anything, no he was too eager to hold his baby girl. It was as he finally laid eyes on the face the pink blankets concealed, that his eyes began to water. _**

**_"I have a daughter…" He whispered, voice filled with so much wonder and awe. _**

**_"Thomas… I want to see her" _**

**_Thomas Delco rushed to his wife's side being careful not jostle the bundle in his arms too much. In bed, where a tired and damp haired women lay was the mother of the baby girl who had recently been delivered. Her dark locks were damp with sweat and her brown eyes were droopy with exhaustion, but the smile on her face was proud. Mallory Delco had never been so happy in her whole life. _**

**_The nurse smiled at the family from where she watched. She could see and smell the amount love the parents held for each other and the new born babe. Despite the chemical smells of the hospital room and the stench of blood from the delivery it was a sweet moment. _**

**_"Is she healthy?" Mallory asked worry seeping into her voice. _**

**_The nurse flashed her yellow gold eyes to assure the young werewolf mother. It was always the case with first time werewolf mothers. _**

**_"One of the healthiest pups I've ever had the privilege to deliver, all that's left is for you to fill in the paperwork and rest up" having said that the nurse left the room to allow the new parents some privacy. _**

**_There was no sense of time after the nurse had left, Mallory and Thomas just basked in the presence of their new born pup. Cooing at the way she squirmed and how she would twitch. _**

**_"Talia" Mallory spoke_**

**_"What?" Thomas asked _**

**_"Her name is Talia"_**

**_Thomas looked at his wife and nuzzled her with affection. She was worth it, she was worth all the sacrifices, worth everything. This was all Thomas needed in his life, these two girls were his world and they were worth every pain, struggle and abuse he had endured. It didn't matter what waited for them outside in the real world because in this moment Thomas was with what mattered. _**

**_"It sounds like a strong name" He muttered into his wife's hair not once letting his eyes stray from his pup. _**

**_"It means gentle dew from heaven" Mallory sniffled. She was happy yes but she knew that this wasn't permanent. She knew what waited for them outside these walls. Thomas didn't say anything as Mallory began to cry, he just remained silent at her side and stroked her hair trying to console her. _**

**_It was in that moment the newly named pup opened her eyes and looked at her parents for the first time. Mallory grinned at the sight of those eyes just as Thomas smirked. _**

**_"Hello Talia..*sniff* I'm your mommy *sniff* We've been waiting a long time to meet you" _**

**_The babe just wrinkled her nose and blinked before she burrowed herself more into the arms of her mother. _**

**_"Welcome to the world Talia Hale" _**

**_Thomas couldn't withhold the gasp he let out at the name. He looked at Mallory with wide eyes and tried to hide his pain. Mallory just looked at him with hard stubborn eyes that he fell in love with. _**

**_"Talia Evangeline Hale" _**

**_"Mal you know we can't-" _**

**_"That's her name Thomas. She is a Hale and she will be known as a Hale" _**

**_"We can't. I want to, you know I do but we can't. Your Alpha was strict with his rules Mallory and we agreed. She must take on the name Delco even if I wanted her to be called a Hale" _**

**_"Her name is Talia Evangeline Hale Tom, and no one- not even my ALPHA can change that. She is our hope, our future" Mallory continued. _**

**_Thomas stared at his wife with sad pride. Pride at how much she wanted to name their child Hale and sadness because he knew they couldn't. It was with slick slyness that Thomas picked up the birth certificate and scribbled in his childs name before he showed it to his wife. _**

**_Mallory looked at the certificate with amusement and glee. Glee at how sneaky her husband was. _**

**_"Alpha Delco may have said that I had to change my name and cut all ties to my family but he said nothing about my children. On paper and in blood Talia will be Hale, she will always be a Hale but we must call her a Delco in front of the pack and everyone else. It's the only way" _**

**_Together they laughed, giggled at how devious their plan was and the loop hole they had discovered. _**

**_Talia Evangeline Hale was born only seconds after Emily Coretta West died saving a child from being run over. It will be 3 years before Emily would awaken only she would find that she was no longer a West._**

* * *

**I didn't edit this so excuse the mistakes. Review what you think and the purpose of this was more so you could get a feel for Emily's lifestyle before she got reborn. **

**REVIEW'S PLEASE **


	3. Awakening

**Here's an Update. **

**So there have been a few confessions from people who have read this saying they hate these type of stories but are willing to try this one out... Thank you for your honesty I feel no pressure. Never the less I will do my best to please you, Like I said before though the beginning will be made up because THERE IS NO hints in Teen Wolf about Talia and Peter's past only that there was bad blood. This story also won't be focusing on Romance so please don't ask for serious pairings. This is entirely about Family and sacrifices. **

**Also If anyone has any guesses on the age gap between Peter and Talia that would be immensely helpful! I know there wasn't too big a gap between Peter and Derek but still! Your opinions and thoughts on what exactly went on before to the events of Teen Wolf would be welcomed. **

* * *

How does one know that they are dead?

People have speculated and theorised about what happens after death, what comes after your life has been forfeited to the Reaper of souls. Some believe in Heaven and Hell, paradise and purgatory. Others believe in ghosts or rotting in soil or just the end, oblivion. A void of nothing because we have lived out our purpose. Then finally, there were those who hoped for a second chance. Another chance at life, those who believed in Rebirth.

Reincarnation.

Reincarnation: noun

1\. The belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth inanother body or form.

2\. Rebirth of the soul in a new body.

3\. A new incarnation or embodiment, as of a person.

Before all this I never really cared about what happened after death, didn't care about how I would die. As far as I had been concerned if died it would have meant that it was my time. That death had come knocking on my door to take me away and that would be it. I'll admit the more morbid part of me liked to muse on whether or not death would consume my soul, eat me moments after I would welcome him into my home.

Bottom line is I knew I was dead. There was no way I couldn't have been, not after what I had done. I could not have survived that incident. No doubt my brain had been nothing but jam on the pavement after that wheel had mowed over my head. The car had been moving too fast to have stopped. The weird part of this all was that it didn't bother me.

I was dead but I felt no remorse. Just a little sad about not being able to say goodbye to my mom and dad properly, a little bad about saving a kid whose going to feel guilt over my death. That kid would never be allowed to forget what I had done because his parent's wouldn't and if I could I would apologise. Other than that I accepted my death real easy, maybe too easily.

It was probably why whatever deities and gods there were that controlled the universe decided it'd be fun to see how far they could push me. See how far they could mess with me before I finally freaked out.

When I had been alive rebirth and reincarnation was something I would muse on but never really believed. Now that I was dead it would seem rebirth was a possibility I should've taken more seriously, at least more so than something that would resemble a death eater knocking on my door and asking for a kiss.

Otherwise if this wasn't rebirth than who in the hell decided it was a good idea to shrink me!?

It was like waking up from a deep sleep and being assaulted with flashbacks of things you couldn't remember but did. All in all it was pretty confusing. The last clear memory I had was of the dark colour of the wheel that was going to pancake my face than the next thing I know I'm being given flashes of what I assume are memories. Watching them flash through my mind like a movie permanently on fast forward before it comes to an abrupt stop and I wake up in the middle of a clearing with nothing but tree's surrounding it.

I didn't freak out though which I guess was a plus, but I was still confused.

Talia.

Talia Evangeline Delco.

That was my name, but then I was also Emily Coretta West. Today was my 3rd birthday and I was 17 years of age. My parents were Thomas and Mallory Delco and I was a born werewolf from the Delco Pack. My parents were Miranda and Vincent West and I was born in Washington and was currently in high school.

Confusing- Yes

Worth a Freak out- No

My first coherent sentence after waking in that clearing was a muttered 'At least I'm not naked' the next was 'how do I get home'. It was weird hearing my voice so high pitched like a child. Also seeing my pudgy little legs and hands. I admit I spent a moment or two poking at my pudginess before standing up and dusting myself off. I was dressed in a cute little summer dress the colour of baby soft pink. On my feet were cute black little flats with a small pink lily flower on them. I was still trying to sort through the mess of memories in my head as I wondered through the clearing not sure where I was going but sure I was heading home.

As I walked I thought about my situation. Was I Talia or did I just take over the little girls' body? Did my spirit possess her? Did I consume her soul and replace it? Maybe she had died and her soul had left and I just entered her empty vessel of a body. Although that didn't explain the memories. Wouldn't her soul have taken her memories?

It wasn't a dream the fading phantom pain on the side of my head attested to that. Talia probably tripped and hit her head but she was a werewolf so if there was a wound it was already healing. That's another matter to question…. Werewolves were a thing?

"Talia! Talia! There you are!?" a squeaky voice called out.

Is it weird if I say I smelt him before I saw him? From the coverage of trees emerged a boy who looked to be the same age of me. His ears were pointed and his eyes were a yellow gold, also his eyebrows were missing and he was running on all fours.

"Found YOU! FOUND YOU!" He yipped…. Or was it barked.

Was it bad of me to keep referring to him as if he was a dog?

"Jared!?" My squeaky voice spoke out.

Jared Delco. He was the son of the Pack's First Beta. We weren't related but he we shared the same last name. The Delco Pack's Alpha had no children and no one to carry on his name so when Jared was born Alpha Delco had announced that Jared would be next in line for Alpha. It was supposedly an honour, a gift towards Jared's dad for his loyalty.

"Jared? What are you doing?" I asked a little creeped out. Although coming out of the mouth of a 3 year old it sounded more frightened. The weird child was sniffing me… rather uncomfortably. His no eyebrow face was forcing itself into my personal bubble and was uncomfortably close to my neck.

"Why do you smell like you were crying!?"

I opened my mouth to deny everything but then I remembered just why my 3 year old new self, had been out in this clearing. Talia was crying because she was upset. I was crying because I was upset. It would seem that when you're a baby werewolf your wolfy powers are sort of hard to control. Talia and the baby puppies were playing hide and seek. Which when you're a werewolf is a really hard game to play. I was hiding up in a tree hiding amongst the fruity smell it seemed to project when just below were some of the older pack children. They were talking about ranks, about pack hierarchy. Apparently 3 year old's in this universe knew what hierarchy meant.

_"I don't see why we have to celebrate the omega brat's birthday. We should be training!" _

_Talia peered down curiously at the older pack children and listened to them talk. She didn't know there was another person whose birthday was the same as hers! She didn't even know the pack had an omega. _

_"Alpha Delco said we had to!" _

_"Still Talia is the spawn of the omega the alpha shouldn't have to make her feel welcome. She's one of the weakest in the pack" _

_"That's not true! My mommy said that Talia's mommy used to be the next Alpha!"_

_"Liar!" _

_"Nuh uh! My mommy said so!" _

_"Talia's daddy is the omega so that mean's her mommy is an omega too! Don't you listen when teacher Joan talks?" _

_*snap*_

_"What was that!?" _

_"We should go hide before we get caught! I'm not losing a game of hide seek when we're playing with babies!" _

_"But you're only 8?" _

_"I'm not a baby!" _

Talia didn't want to believe what she had heard. It was why she was running away, she didn't want to believe that her strong Daddy was the pack omega. Her daddy was the strongest werewolf she had ever known he couldn't be the pack omega. She was not an Omega's daughter! Her parents were not the weakest in the pack. They couldn't be!

"Talia?"

Oh right.

"Let's go eat cake!" I squeaked out!

The no eyebrow boy quickly proceeded to drag me back to where my apparent birthday party was happening. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything.

I died. I was reborn. I was now a 3 year old named Talia Delco with the memories and mind set of Emily West. I was apparently the daughter of the Omega's of the Delco Pack.

"I found her! I found her! I win the game!" Jared squeaked.

If I thought like a 3 year old did I probably wouldn't have noticed the fake smiles and the forced grins, most likely I would have been oblivious to it. From what I could tell the whole pack was present and it was all for my birthday. I didn't say anything as people congratulated Jared on winning. In fact it was more like it was Jared's party than mine.

"Happy Birthday Talia"

I looked at the faces of the 3 children who were gossiping about me under the tree. They wore bright smiles. Sure I was still dealing with my confusion, still trying to figure out what the hell had happened but I was now in the body of Talia. Talia was now me as far as I was concerned, LATER when I'm alone I'd sort through my confusion. For now I was going to be the 3 year old, omega child that everyone was faking a smile for. I was good at playing to everyone else's expectations, life as Emily had made sure of that. SO with a dimpled smile and a slight flush of my cheeks I hid behind Jared a bit a bashfully thanked them.

I may have died but apparently I wasn't done living.

* * *

**So Emily/Talia has now awakened! If you were confused let me know and I'll try and re-write it so it's not confusing (i guess). **

**Thoughts and Opinions are welcomed :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Copper Friday

**UPDATE!**

**This chapter was a bit rushed. Any issues with this chapter please alert me about it! I focused more on trying to really portray Mallory as a character in this chapter. Promise that Next chapter has more Talia.**

**HAPPY READINGx**

* * *

Mallory scrubbed at the plate in her hand with little concentration, her mind instead lost to thoughts on how her life currently was. She knew herself, knew her desires and what she was capable of, Mallory knew her mind. Growing up she had made a vow as a child. Never would she let other's dictate her choices in how she would live. She had grown up too fast and lost too much at such a young age. So when Alpha Delco had taken her in, she pledged her loyalty and never thought a day would come where she would regret it. Yet it had and if she could she would ensure she had never made such a pledge when she had been so young. When she had been so blind and played like the strings of a guitar, manipulated to sing a certain tune.

*CRACK*

The sound of the plate in her hands snapping jolted her from the angry torrent her thoughts were on the verge of taking. Quietly she disposed of the broken plate and swept to make sure there were no chances of glass being left.

"Mommy are you okay?" a high pitched voice queried from the kitchen doorway.

Deliberately inhaling the smell of strawberries and undertones of wood Mallory smiled. At the doorway peering with perplexed curiosity was her anchor. The sight of dark midnight locks identical to that of her husband's instantly calming her.

"I'm fine baby. Mommy just broke a plate"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course Sweetie why don't you go get ready for bed, Mommy will be with you soon"

Talia, her precious baby girl

The four old year old girl looked at her with a pout and groaned dramatically before she began trudging up the stairs towards her room. As soon as Mallory lost sight of her daughter her smile disappeared and her face was blank.

Thomas was a good man, one she definitely didn't deserve, not her. He only ever saw the good, was so very optimistic and made the best of everything he had. It was why she had fallen for the silly man, the fact that he was handsome was just a bonus. Thomas was everything she knew she wasn't but that was why she loved him. She hated herself more than anything for loving him because she was a selfish woman. A selfish woman who had condemned him to life as an omega.

*Knock Knock*

Mallory made her way to open the backdoor as she did every Saturday night. She steeled herself in preparation for what she may see and refused to acknowledge the tears that burned to fall.

"It's the worse he's had Mal"

Joshua Quinn, the Delco Pack's first beta. He was a striking man, with broad shoulders and light blonde hair paired with a set of sky blue eyes. If it had been any other woman than Mallory they would be too transfixed with the man's looks to even think coherently. No Mallory instead had her attention fixated on the man Joshua struggled to support. His dark locks drenched in what smelt of blood and sweat. The coppery scent overwhelming her senses more so than ever before. His face was pale, unnaturally pale for his light olive coloured skin and specks of dried and fresh blood stained his face. Hurriedly Mallory rushed to her husband's side and hauled him into the guest room not too far from the door. Joshua said nothing as she went about tending to her mate.

"Mal….. Mallory….Wha-"

"Shh! don't speak"

Thomas was a wreck. His clothes had numerous tears and rips and were reduced to rags. His skin mauled in some places and was slowly trying to knit itself back together. Mallory knew that he would heal but it would take longer than usual. As was the case when up against an Alpha.

"How long was he in the ring this time?"

Joshua shivered at the cold tone coming from the woman in front of him. Mallory Delco was an unpredictable variable within the pack and Joshua knew that she was dangerous. The Delco pack had forgotten just what Mallory had been before she and her mate had been reduced to the pack Omega's. Even Thomas, despite his current status was still a worry.

"Nine hours" Joshua reluctantly answered.

The glass Mallory had been using to re-hydrate her husband broke within her grasp, and without even blinking, he watched her wounds heal despite the small shards still residing in them. He knew that she would have to break the skin and properly fish out the glass pieces if she truly wanted the wound to get better.

"How many"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Despite her being an omega Joshua straightened and answered her just as he used to before. In that moment he was reporting to his superior, to his mentor not the pack omega.

"6 betas, 4 bitten, 3 feral and the Alpha"

The room was still with silence, nothing but heavy silence. Thomas lay battered and unconscious on the bed, blood leaking and soaking into the sheets, the only sign that he was still breathing was the rising of his chest. Mallory stared at him with blazing eyes, eyes that promised retribution. Joshua refused to twitch, refused to break the heavy silence in case he triggered something he knew he would not be able to save himself from.

"Mommy?"

The soft tone that broke the uncomfortable silence left Joshua's shoulder's sagging in relief. He watched as Mallory's blazing gaze dulled and darted towards the closed door. The both of them could hear the soft pitted patters of feet on the floor boards heading towards the stairs. Standing up and heading for the doors Mallory left, leaving Joshua alone with the broken body of Thomas.

He decided not to listen to Mallory talk to her daughter and come up with an excuse as to why her father couldn't read her a story. It would remind him that he too had a son, a child, and it would kill him to have his own child see him as torn and beaten as Thomas. Joshua made his way to Thomas's side and grasped the unconscious man's hand. Once again the guilt of not having helped ate at him and he berated himself for being so cowardly in his mind. Closing his eyes Joshua prepared to leech away the pain that Thomas was probably feeling. He had done as such every time he would be ordered by Alpha Delco to take the 'pathetic omega' home. He would convince himself that this was the only help he could offer. As the veins on his arms turned black, Joshua involuntarily let out a painful gasp. It was so much stronger than anything he had ever leeched before. The crippling amount of pain, sadness and angry all too much. Yet determinedly Joshua held on.

When Mallory returned her face was once more a cold blank mask. She didn't bat an eye at the shaking and gasping form that sat beside her husband. She could see the bulging veins that crawled higher on the skin of the pack's first beta, and hear his grunts of pain. Mallory knew what would happen to a wolf if they took away or shared too much pain, if they went over the amount their bodies and minds could handle. She knew but she didn't care to stop Joshua. Instead she settled beside her husband's still form and watched as Joshua's painful grunts got louder. Finally it was too much for the First beta and he let go of Thomas's hand immediately. As he struggled to regain his breath and slow his heart, Mallory calmly took his place and shared Thomas's pain without a single wince.

"You may leave Quinn. Your presence is no longer needed"

As Joshua staggered to his feet and forced himself to move, Mallory didn't even acknowledge his departure. When Joshua got home he collapsed onto his sofa and began to cry, ratchet chest heaving sobs that racked his frame. The pain he had taken was too much, too overwhelming, all it did was remind him just how big of a sacrifice Thomas Hale had made when he had chosen Mallory as a mate. Joshua cried because he knew he would never be as great a wolf or man as Thomas Hale, sobbed because compared to him, Joshua was weak.

* * *

Talia's Pov

Things were a lot easier now. I wasn't confused anymore.

Emily West was a 17 year old girl who died saving a little boy from being run over with a car. She was dead but her memories weren't. Talia Delco was a werewolf born to the apparent omega wolf couple of the Delco pack. On her third birthday she discovered Emily's memories and unlocked them. Two minds, two SOULS cannot share one body, especially one of a child's. So the memories merged in order to make one soul, one mind.

I am Emily and I am Talia, we are one.

It was strange, being able to think like an adult whilst stuck in a child's body, unusually strange but not impossible. After my third birthday I had spent a lot of time sorting through my mind, studying all my memories, both as Emily and Talia. After I had done that I had taken a moment to thank whatever powerful beings were responsible for not letting my adult mind awaken during my new-born years as Talia. I would not have been able to live down the shame of having someone wipe my ass clean. That was all sorts of 'Hell No' on so many levels.

An entire year had passed since my 'awakening' and settling into my new life was interesting to say the least. It was rather scary how easily I took to acting like a three year old. It was also rather daunting to see just how much of an advantage a child had, how much information they were capable of gathering if they simply had the attention span to take note of it. When I had sorted through my memories I took note of all the things that stood out the most. It was the first step I took in figuring out if being born a werewolf would mean drastic differences to being born a human.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that by being a part of a pack meant every behavioural action and habit would be noticed. Werewolves were more advanced than humans, harder to fool. If I had begun to act as if scenting was an uncomfortable action, or that the sight of half shifted faces scared me, people within the pack would wander why. They would scrutinise me, watch me like vultures hovering round their meals. A shift in attitude would draw too much attention. If I had awoken and began to question and panic about everything there could have been a possibility the pack would assume I was possessed.

I had taken great care in how I presented myself, especially in front of my new parents.

Having already accepted that I was both Talia and Emily, it didn't feel wrong or like a form of betrayal, to love my new parent's. Thomas and Mallory Delco were my new mommy and daddy and that was that. The two days I spent sorting through my memories was an easy feat to accomplish. Exaggeratingly yawning and slumping somewhere comfortable and feigning sleep was fondly accepted by my new mother.

My new mother was a goddess in my child mind. She was a bright Beacon of love and warmth. She didn't work and dedicated herself to caring for me 24 hours. The only time she would not be presently taking care of me was when she was called for Pack things.

My new Father though was my hero. Thomas Delco was a dedicated family man. Every night since I had 'awakened' he would come home and hug me tight and cuddle me close. We'd spend the evening playing games, reading stories and talking about everything and anything. At the end of the night he would tuck me into bed and read me a bedtime story, kiss my forehead and wish me sweet dreams. The love he would shower me with was astonishing, something my life as Emily never fully got to experience. Not with how hard Vincent West would work.

Had I been a 'normal' child that would be all that would stand out to me. That would be all I would notice about my family and instead my thoughts would be filled with childish wants. Clouded with thoughts of playing with the other pack pups, becoming a strong wolf, of fighting hunters and chasing fairies. But I wasn't a child, not in terms of mentality.

So I noticed how out casted and isolated my little family was from the rest of the pack. I saw the sneers and depreciated looks the rest of the pack women would level at my mother when we shopped. I heard the undertone of insults they weaved into their conversations when they smiled falsely at her. Because my mind never wondered or spaced out with creative imaginative adventures it was easier to hear and keep track of the pointed whispers that would circulate about my mother. But my mother was a goddess, and she would continue with her duties and such like she never noticed what was speculated about her. Most often I believe she would be too busy trying to keep me from noticing the way the pack treated us to even bother acknowledging their treatment of her.

But all that didn't compare to the treatment of my father.

They tried, I knew they did, to keep me from smelling the coppery scent of blood every Friday Father would come home. Faked many smiles when I would question Father's injuries. How Father would brush off the purposely hard shoving several of the Pack males would inflict on him when he would take me to the park.

With Mother all they did was verbally abuse her but Father suffered more.

Mallory and Thomas were the pack Omega's and the Delco pack refused to let them forget it.

It was definitely a change from the way I was treated as Emily. Miranda and Vincent West were high ranked and praised people. As Emily everyone went out of their way to be nice to me all to gain favour with my parents. Here it was the opposite. Mallory and Thomas were at the bottom of the food chain and so everyone treated me as a nuisance, as if I was nothing but a spoilt brat. All I could think was 'so this was what life was like on the other side'.

So for 4 weeks I learned and studied everything I could about my new life, about werewolves and about my pack. I carefully ensured that my behavioural patterns were not sudden but a gradual development. Eased my way into becoming more comfortable with the unrestrained amount of personal bubble invasion the rest of the pack pups would go about doing. Played my part as the naïve omega spawn.

Before I had known it, a year had already passed I had turned 4. Unlike when I was 3, there was no birthday party held for me. Instead it was a small gathering of other reluctant pack pups at the pack house and that was all. It didn't bother me. I had no interest in celebrating birthdays anymore, not after dying.

*CRACK*

My head swivelled towards the direction of the kitchen. The sound had shaken me out of my contemplating musing and I gave up my false exterior of being distracted by the child's book in front of me.

"Mommy are you okay?" My high pitched voice squeaked out.

Stumbling to my feet and I softly padded my way to the kitchen doorway and peered around it in curiosity. My mother stood there smiling softly at me, her brown eyes were soft and loving. It filled me with warmth and made me want to purr. Although as a werewolf I wasn't sure if that was normal or more werecat like. Did dogs purr?The kitchen light made her look like an angel, shrouding her like an aura of light. It made her look like a majestic being, one who was incapable of causing harm, or causing destruction.

"I'm fine baby. Mommy just broke a plate"

My eyes trailed down to the snapped ceramic plate in her hands and accepted her explanation. Deliberately keeping my tone soft and worried I asked if she was okay.

"Of course sweetie why don't you go get ready for bed, Mommy will be with you soon"

At the reminder of bedtime I couldn't control the pout that formed on my face. Unfortunately it would seem werewolf children still had bedtimes which officially killed any badass ideals I had about them. Werewolves are so much cooler when you're not one. I made sure to let my displeasure known by groaning dramatically and dragging my feet up the stairs. That was a plus about being a child again, nobody could accuse me of being immature because whining and complaining was expected from a child.

As I slipped into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth I lost myself to my musings again. Thoughts on whether or not it was okay of me to feel so at ease with my situation plagued me. I had read stories about how people thought they would deal with being reborn with their memories intact. All of them recounting how they would most likely freak out, deny and then slowly come to accept their situation. I skipped the first two and simply accepted what had occurred. I saw no point in clinging to my life as Emily because it was over. Emily lived and died. What else could be done about it?

I snuggled into the warmth of my blankets and clutched at the stuffed rabbit toy that smelt of fruits and peppermint. I named her Vira in honour of Miranda and Vincent. She was a gift from Father when I turned 4. She never left my room, and when the other pack pups would come over I would hide her upstairs in the attic. I learned when Mother had gifted me with a new ball that my things could be taken if children such as Jared wanted it. I had given the boy the toy without complaint because I was not a child, not in mind, and it was something minor like a ball. The no eye browed brat could have it if it meant he would leave me alone.

Nuzzling my face more into Vira's neck allowed me to lose myself in her fruity peppermint smell. Father had told me that I smelt of strawberries, fresh strawberries and that Mother smelt of Chocolate. It was why his favourite treat would be Chocolate covered strawberries. In return I told Father he smelt of peppermint. When Father had given me Vira and the smells that clung to her invaded my nostrils he had winked and explained how Vira would help me never feel alone.

I would have drifted off to sleep to Vira's smell if it hadn't been for the faint murmurs that invaded my ears. The walls of our home were built with padding that muffled sounds. It didn't block it completely but muffled words so only murmurs and jumbled sentences could be heard. It was like listening to something from underwater. The sounds were coming from downstairs and my curiosity was more potent as a child despite my adult mind. It was why I fumbled out of bed with Vira in my arms and made my way for the stairs.

"Mommy?"

I called out, glancing at the clock I took note of how late it was and the fact that Father should have been home 20 minutes ago. It was usually around this time that he would be tucking me into bed and kissing me goodnight. My eyes narrowed and inhaled sharply. When the scent of copper registered, my eyes flared open and probably flashed golden yellow. Father was home, evident by the stench of blood. When the sound of the guest room door closing could be heard I schooled my features to seem drowsy and confused.

"Why aren't you in bed baby?"

Mother was looking at me serenely as she crouched down to my level and caressed my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into her touch and whined at how comforting it was. Being sure to speak softly I pouted and clutched tightly at Vira.

"Daddy said he'd read me a story when he got home"

It was only with carefully hidden sharp focus that I noticed the way Mother's eyes steeled and her soft caressing of my cheek faltered. I knew Father was home, could smell that he was hurt but mother didn't want me to know. It was most fascinating to see how my mother's soft brown eyes could change the way she appeared. The moment her eyes steeled in concealed emotion, her soft angelic look disappeared and what was left was the face of a warrior. She no longer seemed so gentle and kind but instead cold and unforgiving, it was a face I imagined the goddess Athena wore when she cursed Medusa. The smile returned but it looked prickly on her warrior face.

"Daddy won't be home till late tonight sweetheart."

"Why?"

"He had to work late with some of the pack"

It was only due to the intense studying I had done of the pack and the noting of certain behaviours that I was able to pick up the blip in her heart beat. In this life I had made the decision of living as long as possible. I knew that as a werewolf life would be more dangerous, it was a given. Movies and books didn't repeatedly tell the tales of how fear influenced humans to hate the unknown simply because it was a popular idea.

"But-but Daddy always kisses me goodnight!" I whimpered

Surprisingly this part was not forced, I felt genuinely disappointed in not getting my goodnight kiss. I wasn't sure if it was because such tradition had not existed between Vincent and Emily or because my wolfie self-yearned for Father. Either way it was real tears forming in my eyes.

"I know sweetie. In the morning I'm sure Daddy will make it up to you. Now let's take you and Vira to bed"

I let Mother carry me to bed and tuck me in. I closed my eyes when she pressed her lips to my forehead and whispered goodnight. After she had left and I was alone in my room in the dark, I lay still and thought hard.

Every Friday morning Father would already be gone before 7 am, Mother would be seated at the breakfast table looking blankly into the distance before she would notice me come in. Every Friday night Father would come home and reside in the guest room for exactly 45 minutes, he would then seek me out and spend the rest of the evening with me smelling of copper. It was routine and the break in the pattern did not settle well with me.

* * *

Mallory had left Thomas to heal up after she had changed his clothes and the sheets and dressed his wounds. Majority of his injuries would heal before the sun would rise but he would need longer to heal the deep bites and gashes on his legs, chest and face. She needed to shower, needed to clean his blood from her hands and soak her clothes. The smell of blood if not cleaned soon would stick to her in the morning and she couldn't risk letting Talia smell it. It was while she was standing under the heated spray of water that she let herself transform. Hatred fuelled the blood lust her wolf howled for, wanting revenge for the hurt her mate suffered. This pack had forgotten who she was, forgotten what she was capable of and it would be their mistake. They treated her like she was a weak omega, spineless and a pushover. Assumed that because she did nothing to retaliate that she was feeble and pathetic. The Delco pack have forgotten who had forged their reputation as one of the greater packs of Washington.

She could imagine it, the feeling of blood staining her claws a permanent red, the tortured screams from the mouths of her husband's assaulters. The phantom taste of their blood on her tongue when she rips their throats out with nothing but her teeth. Her mind conjured the image of what their faces would look like, filled with nothing but horror and tears as they pleaded her for mercy. She would relish in it all, but none more than when she ended the life of the man who brought her to this point, the man who would be responsible for the Delco packs unfortunate end. Mallory could feel her lips shaping into a snarl, her claws lengthening and digging into the wall of the shower. Her eyes flashed a blazing golden yellow that unlike most wolves resembled the heated flames of a blazing fire. She would TORTURE him before she took his life. She would see to it that Alpha Delco would die a torturous death.

The burning on her left wrist snapped her out of her transformation and her dark thoughts. Writhing in pain Mallory clutched at her arm biting at her tongue to keep her screams quiet. Her veins felt as if molten lava had been injected into her, her bones snapped to pieces and her spine ripped from her back. None hurt as much as the feeling of drills digging into her skull and brain meat from all sides of her head. For what felt like years Mallory writhed on shower floor before it all came to a stop. She weakly pulled herself up and glared at the marking on her left wrist. The marking that ensured she could never leave, that kept her prisoner to this pack and made her family suffer.

It was only a few minutes later that saw to her drying herself and changing into something more comfortable. The mark carefully hidden so she could forget. It was as she passed Talia's room that she noticed the lack of soft breathing and gentle snores. She couldn't hear her daughter sleeping. Immediately she opened the door to her daughter's room and almost panicked at the sight of an empty bed. Shifting in fear and worry she raced down the stairs to check on her mate. It was only then she froze and slowly relaxed.

The guest room door was open and she could hear two heartbeats resounding from the room. Steeling herself Mallory approached the room.

Seated on the chair next to the bed was Talia. Her little girl was staring at the broken and wounded form of her father with a face Mallory recognised. It was a face she knew well because she could remember seeing it in the mirror every day since the day Mallory was 9. It looked wrong on a 4 year old.

"Daddy is the Omega of the pack isn't he"

Mallory didn't answer because she was too busy watching the way her daughter seemed to change right before her eyes. It was one of the more horrific things to see for a mother, to watch the innocence of your child bleed away.

"You're an Omega too"

Still Mallory said nothing. She didn't have to because her daughter was smart. Talia had inherited a lot from Thomas. She had his optimism, his ability to see the good in people. She took more to Thomas's facial features than hers. Talia was indeed Thomas's daughter, but she was also Mallory's. Half her DNA came from Mallory which meant she inherited some of her traits. It was because of this Mallory didn't have to speak or ask to understand what Talia was thinking. She could see it. She could see the anger and the protective hold her baby girl had on Thomas's arm. As Talia crawled onto the bed to lean over and kiss Thomas's head, Mallory straightened with the next words her daughter spoke

"We are not weak"

Despite the clench at witnessing her daughter's innocence bleed away, Mallory felt pride. She could hear the determination to prove the statement true in her little girl's voice. Her little girl was a fighter, stubborn and intelligent. Mallory had known since Talia had turned 3 that she was different, that she was more in tuned with what was happening than most children. She knew that Talia was special and not as naïve as other children her age. Saw it in the way her daughter's eyes would narrow when they would go shopping and the women would gossip about them. The way Talia's ears would twitch and the dazed and thoughtful expression she would dawn when Thomas would talk to her.

So as Mallory approached her slumbering, recovering husband she didn't bother to hide the proud smirk on her face. Not once did she let her eyes stray from her daughter's. The sight of her baby girls dark locks, identical to Thomas's, and the pursed shape of her pale pink lips were nothing short of determined. It was Talia's eyes that really stood out to Mallory though. Her eyes glowing a blazing golden yellow that unlike most wolves resembled the heated flames of a blazing fire…. Identical to her own. It was the only thing Talia had received from her gene pool in terms of physical appearance, they shared the same eyes.

That night Talia had made a decision, one she didn't know would change and influence everything. It was the night Talia Delco, the daughter of the Delco pack Omega's, would begin to cease and the legend that will become Talia Hale would form.

* * *

**Brief Chapter Purpose: **

**Okay so this was so you could get a feel of Mallory's character and make conclusions' on why Thomas and Mallory don't just leave. If it ain't clear enough Thomas is really a Hale but he doesn't go by the Hale name for reasons (will be explained later). Emily/Talia are the same person! From this point on my OC will be referred to as Talia, Emily will be mentioned as past tense! **

* * *

**Reminder's**

**Miranda and Vincent West: Emily's parents**

**Mallory and Thomas Delco (Hale): Talia's/Emily's new parents**

**Joshua Quinn: First Beta of Delco Pack**

**Jared Delco: Joshua's son but has taken Alpha's last name because he was chosen as next Alpha to be. **

**Vira: Talia's stuffed rabbit named after Emily's parent's. Was a gift from Thomas on her 4th birthday. ([VI]ncent-mi[RA]nda)**

* * *

**Note: Any question's will be answered! This chapter was a bit rushed. Talia and Mallory's relationship will be the key focus whilst Talia is aged 4-8.**

* * *

**Out of curiosity:**

**What do you think of Mallory's character? **

**Thoughts on Talia so far?**

**Thoughts on Delco pack?**

**Why are Thomas and Mallory considered Omega's?**

**How do you think this story could be improved?**

**What do wish to happen?**

* * *

**Thank you for the follows and Faves 3**

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**_


	5. EXTRA:Talia's baby memories

**UPDATE!**

**This is more or less a filler. All of this takes place before Emily has 'awakened' so its generally from the point of view of a baby.**

* * *

***Talia Aged 11 months***

"Dah"

"That's right sweetie it's Daddy!" Mallory cooed as her daughter lit up at the sight of her father.

Thomas limped into the small room with a slight wince but a happy smile. His leg was still healing slowly but at least it was healing. At the sight of his girls he didn't care at all about the wounds on his leg or the gashes on his back. He didn't care about how much his muscles ached and how fatigued he was from the lack of sleep. All that didn't matter when his baby girl was smiling at him.

"Dah Dah" Baby Talia cheered and reached for her daddy.

"Hello pup! Have you been good for mommy?"

"Gah!"

As Thomas played with Talia he didn't see the dark look that overcame Mallory. He didn't see her restrained anger. Mallory left the room before she did something she would regret, instead she left for the kitchen eager to begin chopping up what vegetables they had for their dinner.

* * *

Drowsy baby Talia blinked when she was jostled gently. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she was still hungry. The more awake she was the more she could make out the sounds of harsh whispering.

"You don't deserve to be treated like an OMEGA Thomas!" Mallory whispered enraged.

Thomas levelled a stern warning glare at his wife, warning her of her tone. He knew that their situation frustrated her, that Mallory hated the sacrifices he chose to make. In his eyes it was worth it but not in hers'.

"This is how things are Mal. It'll get better" He reassured.

Mallory scoffed. She loved her husband, she did, loved him more than anything. She would kill for her husband and daughter if it was needed.

"Stop lying to yourself Thomas."

Talia whimpered as she felt her mommy leave. She burrowed and squirmed further into her father's arms nuzzling him.

"It'll get better." Thomas whispered again as he scented his daughter.

* * *

***Talia aged 1***

"Mallory, where is your daughter! It's long since been overdue that she be presented before your alpha has it not?"

Mallory smiled pleasantly at the man who forcefully made his way into her home. He was a burly man with wide shoulders and mass amount of muscles. He had a bushy beard that made up for the gradual loss of hair on his head. His eyes were a dirt colour brown and with each step a thump would echo. Mallory hated this man. Hated him with every part of her being. Godfather or not she hated him.

"Alpha Delco, my apologies for the delay but Talia had the flu. I thought it best if we wait till she was better, than risk spreading her illness to the rest of the pack" Of course Mallory left out the fact that Talia had gotten over the flu 3 days ago and that she was just delaying this moment for as long as she could.

"Nonsense she's a wolf isn't she" The man growled

Mallory held back a snarl and forced herself to steady her heart rate.

"She's a pup. Pups are still developing their immune systems up until they are two"

The man scoffed and reached out to hold baby Talia, lifting her up and examining her like she was a new toy.

"She's strong. We are in luck that she takes more to your genes than her fathers"

Having said that Alpha Delco placed Talia back into her crib and without barely any acknowledgement he left the house. Once Mallory was sure the Alpha was out of hearing range she let her eyes flash a cold yellow gold. She firmly locked the door and began to rid the room of any of the Alpha's scent. Baby Talia just watched silently as her mother muttered and growled to herself.

* * *

***Talia Aged 2***

"Grandpa said that I was really smart!" a two year old Talia chirped as she played with her dollies. So distracted with her toys she didn't notice how her parent's winced at her title for the Alpha. Didn't notice the increased pace of her father's heart beat or the way her mother clenched her cup a little too tight.

"Is that so sweetie" Thomas croaked.

"Uh Huh! He even said that I was smarted than Jared!"

"Smarter sweetie!" Mallory corrected

"I said that" Talia responded confused at her mother.

* * *

Little Talia crept near the crack of her bedroom door and peered out. She strained her werewolf hearing as far as it would go hoping to hear the sound of her parents breathing to comfort herself. She had another bad dream. Dreamt of darkness and the crying of another child. She hated that dream. She would have gone to her mommy and daddy's room only daddy looked like he really needed to sleep. So she settled for listening to them. Only tonight mommy and daddy weren't sleeping yet.

"How much longer are you going to pretend Tom!?"

"Mal he's got her calling him Grandpa!"

"I know Tom.. I know"

Talia fell asleep to the sounds of her father's sobs.

* * *

"Alpha Hale would you like to meet the younger pups of our pack!"

Talia peeked from where she hid behind the other pack children. Mommy was told to help out with the hospital today and Grandpa said he was going to look after her. Daddy was busy helping train the crazy wolves so he couldn't mind her.

"It would be a pleasure"

Talia stared at the man who stood next to Grandpa with wide eyes. He was tall and looked strong. He wasn't as big as Grandpa but she could see what daddy said were muscles. Grandpa said that he wanted them to meet a visiting Alpha, but Talia was too shy.

"This young lad here is Jared. My first Beta's son. He's strong and will make a good leader someday!"

Jared was a poopy head. Talia didn't like Jared. He was always stealing her toys and pulling her hair. Once he even tried to bite her. Grandpa always made them play together for some reason.

"I think we may be missing one. TALIA! Come out and greet Grandpa's friend!"

Talia quickly rushed into the arms of her Alpha and hid her face into his neck. She was nervous to meet Alpha Hale. He looked real strong almost as strong as daddy.

"Now Now Talia say hi!"

Talia removed her face from her grandpa's neck and gave a bashful smile to Alpha Hale. Had she not been too busy greeting Alpha Hale she would have seen the menacing and arrogant grin her 'Grandpa' was sporting. If she had been better trained she would have heard the erratic racing of Alpha Hale's heart beat and the stench of agony that he excluded, but Talia didn't. After all she was only a child.

"Hello Alpha Hale!"

* * *

**So these are the memories Emily saw and studied when she woke up and realized she had been reborn as Talia. Emily doesn't make the connection to teen wolf for reasons that I will explain sometime later on. Next upcoming chapter: will be up in 3 or so days). I just wanted to share this so you can have a better view on the whole Delco, Omega stuff that's been going on. **

**Thanks for the reviews and follow/faves**


	6. Talia aged 5: Alpha's and War

**UPDATE! **

**WHOOP! This one is from Talia's pov so enjoy as you please. I dwell a bit in Pack history some made up some actually researched. If you have any objections about how this is going just let me know :) **

**ENJOY X**

* * *

_A chestnut haired man laughed as he twirled the little girl, no older than 7 around. The two were playing outside on the front yard whilst a blonde haired women watched them with amusement from the porch. The little girl's happy laughter echoed throughout the yard. They were a picture perfect family. With a garbled yell of surprise the man and child fell backwards onto the green grass and giggled care freely at their clumsiness. _

_With a breathless gasp the little girl slowly calmed and stared up at the sky. The two lay side by side together and basked in their happiness. _

_"Dad"_

_"Hm..."_

_"Do we have to go back? Can't we stay here longer?"_

_"Emily you know we can't. I have a meeting and your Mom has a case"_

_Vincent West turned on his side and looked at his daughter with apologetic blue eyes. Emily continued to gaze up at the sky, not wanting to see the 'apology' in her Dads eyes because she knew before she had even asked what the answer would be. Vincent sighed and knew that he should say something. Taking a moment Vincent found the words he wanted to impart to his daughter in hopes it would help her understand. _

_"When I was around your age, I used to cry and sulk every time my parents would have to leave for work. Then one day my mother had taught me something I grew up to never forget." _

_Seeing the curious glint in his daughter's eyes he smiled at how much she looked like her mother in that moment. The same blonde locks splayed around her like a halo and grey eyes reminiscent of a stormy sky. _

_"She sat me down and said to me 'Vinny do you know why Papa and I go to work every day?' I didn't know so I shook my head. Then she took my face and cradled it with her gentle hands. 'We work hard so we can provide for you- to give you toys, food and so you can go to school. We work hard so you can survive- to make sure we can keep you healthy and happy. We work hard so you can succeed- To see you be independent and strong enough to care for yourself and when you have your own family. We do all this because we love you and we want to protect you as much as we can.'" _

_Emily stared up at her Dad and saw how serious he was in that moment. With earnest eyes Vincent cradled his daughters face and hoped that the 7 year old understood what he was trying to say._

_"Mummy and Daddy work hard so you can have the best" _

_Emily smiled at the warmth she felt blooming within her. Scooting closer to cuddle her father she smiled. _

_"I love you daddy" _

_Vincent smiled and clutched his daughter tighter "I love you too Emily, and no matter what I will always want to protect you" _

* * *

**Talia's Pov**

As children we're taught that nothing matters more than being able to provide, to survive and to be the best that we can so we could get the most out of life. Only that wasn't all we are taught. We are taught to treasure what we love, to protect it with all we have.

It wasn't hard to know that the copper smells that invaded our home every Friday was most prominent always from the guest room downstairs. All I really did was follow my nose, trailing the scent of copper. I didn't worry about getting caught by my mother knowing that the shower would dull her senses. It meant that I had time to find out just why the guest room was off limits to me on Friday's. What I saw though was not what I was expecting to see.

I remembered the time Miranda had a case. A case that involved a child witnessing the murder of his family. It was one of the bigger cases my Miranda had successfully won. I remembered seeing the poor boy who had discovered the broken and bleeding bodies of his parents. His empty eyes had haunted me in my dreams for 4 days, the entire duration of the investigation. I never wanted to know what that feeling would feel like. In this life the fates had other plans for me.

Thomas Delco, my father, was admittedly my hero. My idol, someone I respected and aspired to be like. If my mother was a goddess like warrior than my father was reminiscent of the ocean. They were my pillars of strength, protecting me from the evil advances of reality. To witness one of my pillars so crushed and wounded was ground shaking.

The room stank of blood, of rusted copper, choking and filling my senses. It was a guest room but instead it smelt like a hospital, of medical ointments and creams. My eyes only darted round the room once and quickly before they came to settle on the prone and unconscious form on the bed. It was unmistakable, who the person was on the bed. Underneath all the smells in the room was peppermint. It took me only a second to make my way to the chair that was beside the bed. To clamber onto it quickly despite the size of my form and to stare at my idol.

He was so still and for a second the childish part of me had labelled him dead. Only the thumping sound resounding from his chest and the weak gasps of oxygen reassured me otherwise. As Emily I had never had an idol, someone I thought to be invincible. I didn't have someone I thought unbreakable, so to see my father, the man I entrusted could, so broken was heart shattering.

The loving smile that never left his face was gone, the bright light in his eyes hidden behind closed lids. Reaching out to touch him, from my fingertips I could feel the faint tremors that racked through his body and I whimpered.

If I had been an average 4 year old, I would cry and whimper and that would be all. If I had been a simple child the sight before me could have led to me despising my hero for showing weakness, maybe I would try to forget what I was seeing and fool myself with false belief. I wouldn't have accepted the sight that greeted me.

I wasn't a real 4 year old child though. So instead of simply crying by my Father's side and writing of this discovery as 'Daddy sleeping' I grew angry. I grew resentful and could feel my anger eating up within me at whoever dared hurt my father. My mind raced and all the pieces fit together, my brain coming to the most obvious and logical deduction.

The way my family was treated and sneered at, the whispers of 'Omega's spawn', the public shoving and veiled insults. Every pup knew that the Alpha was the highest and strongest in the pack. We were taught and influenced to treat the Alpha with respect and loyalty because he protects us and makes us strong. Just as we are taught that the Omega's make us weak. Omegas are the weakest in the pack and the burden.

At the approaching footsteps I didn't bother to turn and look, already knowing who it was.

"Daddy is the omega of the pack isn't he"

I wasn't asking and I knew she knew. I was merely stating what I had discovered. The words leaving my lips and increasing the sharp cold feeling building within my chest.

"You're an Omega too"

My grip on my father's arm tightened. Omegas were treated like the scrap from waste bins, used as punching bags. Inhaling deliberately and once more having my senses flooded with the smell of copper, blood from my father overwhelming his peppermint scent. I crawled from my seat and leaned forward to kiss my father on the forehead to show comfort, to help ease the pain.

Lowly and deeply my wolf growled, we were nothing but a pup but we hated what we saw. Father was pack, our pillar of strength and they had hurt them. Father is the strongest. Flashes of the men of the pack shoving him at the park, flashes of the women gossiping about my mother, Flashes of the sneers they thought I didn't see.

'Omegas spawn' they called me.

They thought us weak….

"We are not weak"

As one my wolf and I rumbled and snarled at what the 'pack' had done to our father. They had hurt him, they talked down on our mother, treated my parents like rubbish. The coldness that was growing in my chest grew greater and my eyes burned fiercely. As mother approached my eyes did not move from her face where she wore a proud smirk. Like the goddess she was, she approached us with a predatory like grace. She was responding to me preening and cooing at what she saw within me and it was then I knew I had her blessings. My mother was just as angry and eager to prove our worth as I. They had scorned her and you know how the saying goes…. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

As we curled around my father's healing form, my thoughts continued to churn. In this life I would not be setting out to play by their expectations. My earlier decision on keeping a low profile, on continuing to act like the child my physical body was, swiftly discarded. This 'pack' would learn, would see what strength an 'omegas spawn' possessed. They would regret the day they had treated my parent's. They would learn to respect them, respect us, or else they can live in fear of me. They had harmed what I treasured and no mercy would be shone to those who shall pay.

* * *

When I woke the next morning it was in my own bed. The whole thing could have been shrugged off as a dream only I knew it wasn't from the lingering smell of copper on the tips of my fingers. I wasted no time, shrugging of my blankets and rushing towards the kitchen with Vira in my pudgy little hands. The time of day held no relevance to me I just needed to be by my father's side, needed to be with him to ease the worry that ached within me.

If dying has successfully taught me anything, it was that I was quite a possessive person. What I loved and treasured would always be just that. **MINE** to love and **MINE** to treasure. I accepted that I was Talia hence this was** MY** life. These were **MY** parent's and nobody hurt what was **MINE**.

"Good morning sweetie"

I halted at the kitchen doorway and quickly scanned my Father up and down. He looked to be fine and the smell of copper no longer gripped him like a second limb. He was smiling relaxed and happily from his seat at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee. He was so brightly smiling that the memory of his prone figure felt more like something my childish mind had conjured. But I wasn't a child so I knew what was real.

"DADDY!" I squealed and rushed towards his already waiting arms. Greedily inhaling his peppermint scent mixing in with the tantalizing scent of fresh coffee which made my eyes water on their own. I buried my face further into the crook of his neck and scented him fiercely, ensuring that the smell of copper was nowhere on his person. His chuckling jostled me but warmed me immensely. Rubbing at my back with his hand he leaned back and kissed me on the cheek nuzzling me back.

"Was I that missed last night" He teased.

I lowered my head and muffled my response into his shirt.

"You didn't read me a story last night..."

"I know sweetie and I promise you I'll make it up to you" he softly answered carding his fingers through my dark ebony locks.

"Anything I want..." I whispered softly, removing face away from his neck in order to peer into his forest green eyes. My eyes traced over every line and dip on his face memorizing it as best I could. The sharpness of his nose, his strong jawline and his almond shaped eyes.

"Anything" He repeated.

Looking him straight in the eye I tried my best to make him understand. What I saw last night should never happen again. Not to him. I couldn't even begin to imagine just how I would've have taken it if mentally I had actually been a 4 year old child. The image of the little boy who saw his parent's murder flashed through my head before I forcefully pushed it out.

"Don't leave me…."

Don't let me see you so broken.

Don't say goodbye.

Don't stop me from helping

Don't lie to me.

Don't hide your pain.

Don't suffer alone.

Don't forget that I love you too.

Arms circled around both my father and I and pulled us into a tight embrace. The warmth and sweet smell of chocolate meshed together with my strawberry scent and father's peppermint. Squished between my parents I ignored the wet drops on my arm and the salty taint of my father's scent. This was my pack. Just the three of us. There was no Alpha, No Omega's. The only bond we shared was that of blood, tears and love. This was what I would protect.

"Of course I won't Talia. I would never. Your mother and you are my world. You are my family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" My father continued to clutch to both my mother and I. It was how we were for several minutes before I ruined it by giggling.

My father just quoted Lilo and Stich…. And such words have never been truer than in this moment.

* * *

***Talia Age: 5***

_"The Alpha werewolves are typically the leaders of a werewolf pack and are more powerful than all other werewolves. An Alpha werewolf needs a minimum of three Beta werewolves to form a basic pack. Due to a symbiotic relationship between pack members, the larger or more powerful the pack is, the greater an Alpha werewolf's strength, speed, and skill increases. They have the ability to force other werewolves (or other shape shifters) to transform, or restrain and change them back to human form, even when driven purely by werewolf instinct, as on an early full moon, simply by roaring"_

"Neh neh! You can't catch me!"

"BLAARGH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"TEAAAAACHEEEER JOOOOONEEEESSS! VALERIE ATE MY PENCIL!"

"Waaaah stop hitting me! Waaah TEACHER JONES! EMMET KEEPS HITTING ME!"

"Teacher Jones! Teacher Jones! Is it true that dinosaurs died because of GOD!?"

"I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

**"TEACHER JONES!" **

Oh how the mighty have fallen. With a disgruntled huff I burrowed myself deeper between the two shelves hoping that somehow the two wooden furniture would block out the screams. The space I occupied was dark and small, only able to fit one person and still spacious enough for my size. It's been six months since that night I had dubbed 'copper Friday', 2 months since my 5th birthday. Not much has changed since then.

"CHILDREN BEHAVE!"

Annoyingly I brushed off the tingle that ran up my arms as the loud growled bellow. Besides me starting school I guess.

"Now you pups are going sit down and behave and listen. THIS is important pack history! The Delco pack is one of the most-"

"Teacher Jones!"

"Yes Jared?"

Ah yes Teacher Jones. The pack's tutor on all things werewolves. Starting school was one thing and pack tutoring was another. Actually it isn't so much tutoring really, but more brainwashing. The days that followed after 'copper Friday' had been very… different I suppose. Something within me simply burned, motivated me. It made me realise that playing to people's expectations wasn't something I wanted to waste my life doing. Not again. I needed to be able to be strong. Strong enough to protect **MY** pack. So I started to study, started to train myself.

"Teacher Jones have you seen Talia?"

Of course it would be strange if all of a sudden a 4 year old was able to list the entire periodic table, several constellations as well as the first 12 numbers of pi. Strange if she could suddenly speak eloquent and sophisticated sentences when just days ago she was pouting and whining like a toddler. No, I had to be subtle about my change in smarts, and careful. It wouldn't improve anything if the 'omegas spawn' suddenly became a genius. It would only make things worse on my parents and even if Mother was helping by providing me books that were above my age group, well it's best to play it safe. I wasn't being paranoid, I was being smart.

"Why Jared, Talia is right over there- Or not….. Has anyone seen Talia?"

After that night, Mother and I never actually spoke about it. She just seemed to have accepted something the moment she had looked at me, and I still don't know what it is she saw but it must not have been anything bad. She never batted an eyelash when she caught sight of several of her books on supernatural creatures and the likes in my room. In the morning she would place several different books on my small desk, I knew because I would catch her leaving them from the corner of my eye.

"Talia! Talia come out of wherever you are and join the class"

"Teacher Jones maybe we can all look for her!"

"That's a great idea Jared, Okay everyone let's all look for Talia"

Even Father helped, whether he knew it or not was questionable. I'd often manage to badger him into playing what would seem like childish games, but were actually activities that forced me to use my wolf senses. Majority of the time it was tag games and treasure hunts. It was great because Father hadn't been too busy, apparently Alpha Delco was away on some Alpha business and would be gone for a while. First Beta Joshua was in charge till he returned. On really good days both my parents would play games with me, it was both fun and educational. For 4 months it was routine. Time with Mother would be spent reading and 'learning' to write, evenings were games spent with dad.

"Why do we always have to look for the omega spawn!?"

"Talia always hides, why should we care?"

All was good in my life.

"TALIA! FOUND HER TEACHER JONES! SHE'S BETWEEN THE SHELVES!"

Letting my eyes flash gold I only JUST managed to stifle the low growl that rumbled from my chest. I further burrowed my face into the book on my lap in attempt to shield myself from my finder. Inhaling and exhaling, I did my best to bury my temper and slow down my heart beat. '_Looks like the jig is up' _glancing down to the little plastic watch on my small wrists I took note of the time. '_Huh not bad, managed to hide my scent 5 minutes more than last time'_

"Talia how many times have I told you to stay with the rest of the class?" Teacher Jones lightly scolded. I cringed behind the pages of the book in my hand at the babyish tones she tried to placate me with. Teacher Jones was one of the minor Betas of the pack. She wasn't as strong nor was she as outstanding as a wolf. From what I had managed to pick up from eavesdropping and snooping she was a bitten wolf not a born one. In a way her story amused me, it was something I felt I could maybe relate to in this life. Jones had been an average and plain young women who was simply flowing with the currents of life. After an unexpected encounter with Alpha Delco and one of his many power rages, she was thrust into the werewolf lifestyle, rather bloodily might I add. She then settled with being the pack teacher, something about helping with control because she could relate or something. Teacher Jones I suppose is what avid story readers would classify as Mary- Sue.

"Teacher Jones why do we have to wait for Talia to learn things" Emmet whined.

I hated Emmet he was pug faced and whiny, always crying about his needs. The male Pansy Parkinson in this world in my opinion.

"Yeeaaah!" resounded the rest of the midget mob.

"Talia's my friend! Don't be mean!" a squeaky voice barked.

Ah yes Jared Delco, the no eye-browed boy. After further learning about my new werewolf heritage it took a while for me to process that the no eye browed child that had yipped and chirped at me when my memories awoke, had actually managed to beta shift. At that discovery I had been torn between how awesome being a werewolf could be and mourning over the loss of eyebrows every time I would ever use that form.

"But Jared… she's so weird" Valerie not so subtly whispered.

I had heard enough.

Peering over the edges of my book I lowered my head and peeked through my lashes at Teacher Jones who was trying to motion me out. Slowly I crawled my way out from between the shelves and towards the bright light. I kept my head bowed and the book in my hands in front of me like a shield. Clearing my throat daintily I gave Teacher Jones the smallest apologetic look I could.

"Sorry Teacher Jones" I muttered.

From the –what I would like to think of as- Fond sigh of exasperation, I took it as a sign that my actions had been forgiven, just like all the previous time's I had done this.

"What were you reading this time?" She asked softly as she tugged the book out from my grasp. I didn't really bother to study what her reaction was. The book itself was rather thick at least thick enough to be questionable in the hands of a 5 year old. Only Mother had warned Teacher Jones beforehand about my knack for burying my face in such literature.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega. Where do you fit in" Teacher Jones muttered intrigued.

"It's a book about how werewolves work together in a pack and rankings. I thought it would be useful to know why the Delco pack is known as one of the stronger packs"

There were two ways Jones could take my answer as 1) she could assume me a rather enthusiastic child who yearned for knowledge or 2) She could assume I was reacting to the constant barraging of the word Omega from those of the pack. Either way would benefit me.

"Well stupid if you didn't hide Teacher Jones would tell us!" Valerie sneered haughtily.

My Lord I hated children.

Valerie was the daughter of the pack's biggest gossip Queen. Like mother like daughter I suppose. The child seemed to think she was my better because of how many times her mother patronizingly told her my family was the omega of the pack. I can't fault the child, she was only copying what was considered the norm from her parents.

"You're so stupid Talia. It's just like the Omega to be so stupid" She snickered.

I'm not a child and will therefore not be goaded into arguing with a five year old because come on…. We all know who would win.

"I bet she's so dumb that's why she always hides. So she doesn't spread her stupid sickness" joined Emmet.

"That's not true! She's reading big kid books so she can't be dumb!" defended Michael.

I liked Michael. He was one of the most eager to learn pups I had ever had the fortune of meeting. He was that kid that never really grew out of the 'why' stage of child years. Certainly adorable, one I wouldn't mind befriending.

"SHUT UP!"

A deep growl sounding throughout the room caused both silence and submission. It was something I would have found impressive if it had not been done for my benefit. Teacher Jones- despite being older- even winced at the command. In front of me, in what someone would call, defensively protecting my small frame was Jared. Despite being behind the boy I knew his eyes were flashing gold.

In our year group not only was Jared the only one who had managed to shift into his no eye brow wolf state, he was also the known next in line for Alpha. It was no secret in the pack, everyone knew. It was why they all felt the need to submit, because we children would be under his leadership when we get older. Jared was simply solidifying his status as Alpha amongst us. I felt the tingling sensation once more, just like when Jones had commanded us to quiet and once more brushed it off annoyed. I hated that tingling sensation.

"Jared its okay" I spoke softly and stepped out from behind Jared. The little alpha boy moved to stand beside me instead and looked at me confused. Knowing that everyone was listening and watching me I played shy. Looking up at Teacher Jones I gave her the most innocent look I could pull.

"Teacher Jones I think Valerie might need to go to the nurse!"

"What I don't need to go to the nurse!?" Snarled Valerie.

"Yes you do!" I insisted!

"Is Valerie hurt Talia?" Teacher Jones asked worried.

"I heard that Valerie ate a pencil!"

"So? What does that have to mean?" Jared asked

"OH I KNOW! I heard my mommy say something about what happens!"

"What?" Jared, Emmet and Valerie asked, one sounding panicked whilst the others confused.

Michael the cute and naïve child that he was smiled at the attention he was receiving.

"Well if Valerie ate a pencil, and a pencil is a stick we write with then that means that-"

"Valerie has a stick up her AS-"

"OKAY PUPS! I think we should all get on with our lesson! Let's GO!" Teacher Jones cut me off. Despite the confusion on the other children's faces, Michael and I grinned at each other subtly. Oh yes Michael and I would be good friends.

After settling down onto the carpet, Teacher Jones began another one of her 'lectures'. Jared for some reason always sat in the middle in the front row. On his right was Emmet and beside him was Valerie. On Jared's left would be Michael and beside him one of the other children. Since we started coming to Teacher Jones lessons as was the case. Except this time when I went to go sit in the back row in the corner where I usually sat a hand on my wrist stopped me. Turning I was greeted with wide baby blue eyes and chestnut curls.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked, his squeaky voice ruining the commanding aura he was exuding. Refraining from rolling my eyes I gave him a confused look and meekly pointed towards the back corner.

"You sit next to me now" He demanded like a brat.

I was just starting to tug my hand out of his little grip when Michael stood up and scooted over one and gestured at me to sit in between him and Jared. I wanted to say No, really I did but I couldn't. Not when Michael started to pout and water his honey brown orbs. I blame his adorability. So with reluctance I settled into my assigned seat and waited for Teacher Jones to begin her lecturing. The looks she gave me was strange, something akin to disbelief, pity or worry. I'm not sure because it was gone before I could really decipher it.

"Psst Talia" I looked to my left at Michael and the grin on his pudgy face.

"I'm really glad you sit next to me" he bounced in his seat with what I assume was excitement. I couldn't help but return the bright smile he gave me. He was contagious with his joy.

"Well... How else are we going to find out how dinosaurs died" I whispered back.

From the excited gasp that escaped Michael's lips and the giggle I released, it wasn't so bad. Michael Bloom was the very first friend I made as Talia and was one I would later come to think of as a brother.

"Now let's begin today's lesson. Who can name me the 10 strongest wolf packs in America?" Teacher Jones began.

"Oh Me!"

"Alright Valerie"

"The Toretto and Jolie Pack" she then turned and stuck her tongue at me.

I snorted to myself inwardly but didn't give any other response. Beside me Michael was practically standing out of his seat in attempt to gain Teacher Jones attention.

"Yes Michael"

"I know 3! The Cullen pack, The Warden pack and The Greek pack!" he excitedly answered.

"The Greek pack?" Emmet questioned

"Well their Alpha has a Greek name from the legends and nobody knows his last name" Michael defended. Teacher Jones laughed and confirmed Michaels answer.

"That's 5 down and 5 more to go! Emmet do you know any?"

Emmet nodded and proceeded to arrogantly voice out his answer.

"The Delco Pack obviously!"

I couldn't help but think of how stupid he was. From the snort on my left I think Michael agreed.

"Are you laughing at me Bloom" Growled midget Emmet. Michael stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Does anyone know anymore?" Teacher Jones asked.

It was silent for a moment before Jared raised his hand to answer.

"The O'Conner, Arden and Haynes Packs" he listed.

"Correct Jared! Well done everyone! Now the-"

I stopped listening for a while, too busy going over the packs that had been mentioned. Toretto, Jolie, Cullen, Warden, Greek, Delco, O'Conner, Arden and Haynes. How ironic is it that two of the pack names featured in Fast and the Furious. A movie about fast cars and family. Unwillingly the image of Angelina Jolie being the Alpha to the Jolie pack popped into my head and I had to stifle my snickers. But nothing got me laughing as hard as the Cullen pack. Amusedly I wondered what the Cullen pack would think of the twilight series, the series that featured a family of vampires named the Cullen's. The irony is not missed. Hang on- that's only 9 packs. I thought she said there was 10.

"- packs are classified strong depending on the Alpha of the pack and-Oh do you have a question Talia?" Teacher Jones asked.

"You forgot one pack!" I softly and 'timidly' inquired. Teacher Jones smile faltered before it was plastered on stronger than ever. It was suspicious.

"No she didn't EVERYONE knows who the strong packs are" Emmet mocked.

"B-but she said there were 10 packs! She only said 9!" I countered back.

"…7 8 9…. HEY YEAH! Talia's right Teacher Jones only had 9! What's the last pack?" Michael exclaimed from his seat. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. By now the whole class was looking at Teacher Jones waiting for an answer. She seemed to swallow a bit and nervously looked at the door, Jared than me and finally the rest of the class.

"The last pack is one of the smallest packs in America…" She began. I knew she was just stalling, it made me wonder just how strong this pack was. Was she too afraid to mention them or something? Were we fighting with them or something?

"Some of you are lucky if you could remember you met the Alpha when he last visited!" At that the class burst into excited whispers and chatter. Going the memories in my head I tried to recall just who she was talking about.

"ALPHA HALE! IT'S THE HALE PACK! REMEMBER!" Michael cheered. His announcement seemed to make Teacher Jones squirm but she confirmed his answer with a nod.

"Ah I know him! Grandpa introduced Talia and me to him!" Jared added.

"You MET Alpha Hale!" Michael gasped.

* * *

_"I think we may be missing one. TALIA! Come out and greet Grandpa's friend!" _

_Talia quickly rushed into the arms of her Alpha and hid her face into his neck. She was nervous to meet Alpha Hale. He looked real strong almost as strong as daddy. _

_"Now Now Talia say hi!" _

_Talia removed her face from her grandpa's neck and gave a bashful smile to Alpha Hale._

_"Hello Alpha Hale!" _

* * *

Ah yes. I had met Alpha Hale, when I was two.

"What was he like!?" Emmet asked

"Was he strong like Alpha Delco?" Valerie questioned.

"I don't remember that much!" Jared grumped.

Michael seemed to wilt a bit and pouted in disappointment. From what I could tell Michael was rather fanatic about the 10 strongest wolf packs. His disappointment was so strong I could smell it.

"He was nice" I muttered softly to Michael. In a room of werewolves though there is no such thing as whispering.

"You remember!?" Jared asked looking at me puzzled. I ignored him in favour of watching Michael brighten.

"He was also very strong" I firmly stated. The rest of the class began to chatter about what I had said but I paid them no attention. Too fascinated with the way Michael suddenly began to blabber.

"Yes… The Hale pack is one of the smaller packs but also one of the strongest!" Teacher Jones spoke. Her eyes though, they never left Jared and me. For some reason she only stared at the two of us.

"How many wolves do they have?" Asked Emmet.

The more wolves you have the stronger the Alpha. The Delco pack consisted of 50 wolves and one human. One of the biggest packs in America, so big that an entire town in Washington consisted of only the Delco Pack members. For the Hale pack to be one of the smallest packs but also one of the strongest spoke volumes.

"The Hale pack are rather private. They don't let just anyone join their pack. Their entire pack is based on blood relations and friends. A pack of 20 with only 12 wolves"

"EH! 12 WOLVES!" Valerie cried out over the breathy 'awesome' Michael let out.

"They can't be strong then if they have so many humans in their pack" Emmet pointed out.

"What do you mean by blood relations?" Jared asked

"Alpha Hale and his mate had 4 children, all wolves. 3 of his children however married humans. Because of this Alpha Hale had more human grandchildren than wolf. The Hale pack offer protection over their human friends. It's why they're pack is so small. The Hale pack don't bite human's unless necessary."

"IS'NT THAT COOL!" Michael cheered only to get hushed and sneered at by Valerie and Emmet.

Hale…. Hale… the name itself sounded so familiar to me but I didn't know why. As the lesson continued with Teacher Jones talking about pack team work and such, my mind never drifted from the name Hale.

Whilst we waited for our parent's to pick us up, I sat next to Michael only half listening as he talked. The boy was so obsessed with knowledge, babbling on and on and never stopping. He was truly a smart kid, especially considering his age, only because he talked so much no one took notice of it.

"-I also heard that a TRUE alpha started the Hale Pack! Did you know that huh Talia? A TRUE ALPHA! Like from the legends! No wonder the Hale pack is one of the strongest. Anyway- they said that the True Alpha chose to settle and build his pack in some town called Bacon Hills… or was it Beacon hills… I can't remember but-"

True Alpha….. Beacon Hills…..

* * *

_I lazily flipped through the channels on the screen. It was Saturday and Miranda and Vincent both had late work to do at their jobs. It was another night of me and the screen only once more the lack of entertainment was beginning to irritate me. _

_"LIAR YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! HOW- ***CLICK***\- Gently lift the baking paper away from the- ***CLICK***\- DO you know where Boots is? WHERE? -** *CLICK***\- Breaking News it seems today a- ***CLICK***\- in 1946 the American- ***CLICK***-"_

_Giving up I chucked the remote away from me and stuffed more popcorn into my mouth whilst staring at the ceiling. _

_ "That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're going to ignore me! You're the cause of this, you know?"_

_I curiously lifted my head and looked towards the screen to see just what I had left playing. Two teenage boys graced my screens. One with tan skin and looked Hispanic whilst the other with pale skin and scattered moles. Both were reasonably attractive. Having found nothing else interesting, I watched the rest of the show in mild interest. Reaching for my Laptop I decided to search the show up to gain more of an insight on the whole thing. _

_ Teen Wolf:_

_Setting: Beacon Hills, California _

_Storyline:_

_Scott McCall was just another kid in high school. Until, one night his best friend Stiles brings him to the woods and Scott is bitten by a werewolf. Being a werewolf came with its perks- stronger, faster, new star in the lacrosse team, popularity- but also made it hard to control his anger. Scott has also fallen for the new girl in town, Allison, whose dad is trying to hunt and kill Scott. Scott now has to try and balance his out of control life, figure out how to control his new powers, try not to be killed by the alpha that bit him, and protect Allison- and keep her from finding out his big secret._

_It was interesting enough to hold my attention for an hour. Werewolves and teenage drama all meshed together to create Teen Wolf….. How cute._

* * *

"Talia your dad's here"

In my trance like state I made my way to where my father waited. Mindlessly saying goodbye to a chatty Michael as he waved. Cuddling into my Father's embrace I greedily inhaled his peppermint scent and felt myself calm.

"Hey Kiddo! Learn anything cool today" He asked whilst lightly bouncing me in his hold. His green eyes were bright with warmth and his dark hair a mess, probably from his run to pick me up.

"Mmhm Teacher Jones was telling us about the 10 strongest packs in America!" I answered. His grin faltered just the slightest whilst Teacher Jones cast her gaze towards the floor.

"Oh yeah what about them" He asked, his voice was light but I could hear the underline of strain he tried to conceal.

"That their strongest!? She even told us about the Hale Pack!"

It wasn't my imagination, at the mention of the Hale pack Father went rigid and stiff. There was a certain scent that mingled with his peppermint one but I couldn't place it. Was the Delco Pack at odds with the Hale pack? I wondered.

"Did she tell you about Beacon Hills as well?" He asked as we made our way out the door and began the walk home. Shaking my head I once again got distracted.

"Michael told me about it. He also said something about True Alpha's."

The scent got stronger and it made me fidget.

"Heh… True Alpha's huh this Michael sounds pretty smart"

"Yeah… but he talks too much" I grumbled as I scrunched up my nose. From the barking laugh my Father let out I smiled.

"Is that so…. Do you know the difference between a True Alpha and an Alpha?" Shaking my head I waited for my father to tell me.

"Well princess a True Alpha is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha solely by strength of character and will. True Alphas are rare, only appearing once in a 100 years. A werewolf cannot be a True Alpha if they ever take a life, a True Alpha's status cannot be stolen were they be slain as in the manner of a regular Alpha."

I was silent as I mused over his words.

"Michael said that a True Alpha started the Hale pack"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that Michaels right."

"How so"

"A true Alpha is still an Alpha. Alpha's need pack. So if a True Alpha can't have his status stolen then his Alpha status can be given right!? Teacher Jones also said that The Hale pack don't give the bite to anyone and that they are based on blood relations and friends. It's why their one of the smallest wolf packs. Mommy also told me that only some humans can survive the bite otherwise they die. So if Alpha Hale bit just anyone and they didn't survive he would be killing. True Alpha's can't take a life so I think Michaels right" I concluded I looked up to see what my Father thought only to be greeted with his incredulous stare. He was just blankly looking at me and slowly I started to doubt myself.

"R-right?" I questioned whilst my face started to heat.

"AH HAH! My daughter is a genius! Beautiful and smart my god you are amazing" He cheered as he twirled me round. My nerves evaporated and I laughed loudly from the affection I was receiving. The two of us had no care for the stares that were being directed at us and our disturbance. It was only as we got closer to home that a thought had struck me.

"Daddy…. What's Alpha Hale's name?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know sweetie?" He asked. I could see that he was tense at this question and the scent from earlier had returned but I needed to know. Just so I could chase away the thought that was taunting me.

"Because First beta Joshua said that names mean power. So I want to know what Alpha Hale's name means!"

"Princess… Joshua meant that telling people your name meant you trust them. That's why only selected wolves say Alpha Delco's name. The Alpha's only let people they trust and those in their pack know their name"

NO! I needed to know. Otherwise I would go insane with this thought weighing heavily on my mind. Maybe it was because I looked so sad or on the brink of crying, but either way Father knelt so he could look me in the eye.

"But you're a real lucky girl, who has a daddy who knows things!" He whispered.

"You know Alpha Hale's name" I breathlessly gasped. At his responding nod I leaned in so he could whisper it too me.

"Samson Mathias Hale"

I was safe. This wasn't like those fanfiction stories where people get reincarnated into worlds where books and TV shows are real. It was just coincidence much like the other pack names, simply ironic that was all.

"You satisfied?" Father asked as he quirked his eyebrows at me. Laughing at him I nodded feeling weightless.

"It'll be our little secret!" I whispered excitedly.

Our laughter lasted until we got home. Only because things were about to change.

* * *

First Beta Joshua hung his head low, heavy with distress. Beside him Mallory was sipping at her tea with cold indifference but Joshua knew her well. He knew that she was really trying to calm her wolf. It was why she was drinking tea. The both of them waited in silence for the return of Thomas and little Talia.

"Lift your head Joshua" Mallory barked. Automatically Joshua did as he was told. Straightening his posture and standing in attention.

"You do not show weakness at any point. The Alpha is not present and you are next in charge, you must present a strong front as First Beta" She snapped.

"Yes mam" he voiced.

He didn't know if she did it on purpose or not but he was thankful. With Mallory telling him what to do he felt more relaxed and less stressed. He couldn't help but think this is how it should have been. Mallory in charge and he following her orders. It was how they worked since they were children.

"You will do fine Josh" she added softly.

He didn't have time to reply because the both of them heard the laughter from where they sat. Thomas had finally come home from picking up little Talia. He didn't want to be the one to tell Thomas, but Mallory had said that it was his duty. He refused to tell Thomas in front of little Talia but Mallory had shut him down on that one to. He may be Alpha Delco's First Beta but…. Mallory was his Alpha… at least she was supposed to be. It was why Joshua and his wolf could never say no to her.

"Joshua! What are you doing here?" Thomas exclaimed but Joshua and Mallory both saw the spark of wariness in his green eyes. They also didn't miss the subtle stance he assumed in front of little Talia. Little Talia peered at him with narrow eyes from behind her father's legs and Joshua winced. Those eyes were exact replicas of Mallory's. That gaze always made him uncomfortable as a kid.

"I come with news from the front" Joshua started.

Thomas looked quickly at his wife's calm façade and felt the grip on his pants tighten from where Talia held him. Everyone in the room knew that anything from the front usually meant threats to the pack…. Also meant that once again Thomas would be dragged from his family.

"The witches have declared war with the Delco Pack"

"On what grounds!" Thomas quickly demanded. Joshua squirmed, he didn't want to talk about it in front of Talia but he knew that Thomas and Mallory shared the same views. How could he not, when Thomas pointedly picked Talia up and came to stand closer to the table.

"They claim that Alpha Delco has ….. Violated their treaty agreement"

"And what did he plead?" Thomas gritted out through clenched teeth.

Thankfully Mallory had responded and taken Thomas's attention away from him.

"Not guilty. Alpha Delco has agreed to go to war against the Kaida Witches."

It was tense for a few minutes before it was broken by a soft voice.

"Daddy is going to have to fight…. He's going to leave isn't he?"

Joshua winced at Talia's question. It would kill him to hear Jared ask him that. This is why he didn't want a child to hear of the war. He wondered how Mallory and Thomas were going to respond only they didn't instead Talia continued to speak.

"Witches are tricky, you have to make sure you dodge their hexes"

Joshua just stared for a minute as the little girl suddenly disappeared into one of the rooms before she laid 3 pebble like stones on the table. Taking one and facing it towards them so they could see the symbol that was drawn onto it clumsily she spoke once more.

"This is a rune to protect. Don't lose it okay!"

She gave one to Thomas and one to himself. Joshua just stared at the stone in something akin to shock.

"First Beta Joshua…." He looked up and froze at the brown eyes that glared into his own blue orbs. That was not a look that belonged to a child, it was the look of warning, a look of promise. A look he remembered from when he was 10 and Mallory and he had fought their first battle…. And won.

"Bring my daddy back"

"Of course Talia… I promise"

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you like it, Sorry if it seemed choppy :/ **

**Thanks everyone :D**


	7. Friendships and War Endings

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Alright guys it's been awhile. SO this chapter might come off as rushed (in which it is) but Someone had mentioned being impatient for the cannon stuff and I agree. Its so annoying to have all my plans in my head and have to painstakingly type it out (I already got my plans for this story all sorted). On the brightside we have about maybe 1 or 2 chapters to go before Peter comes in (YAY!) I've been working on my other story Keeper's Keep so check it out :) I'm also kind of stalling a bit waiting to see Season 5 of Teen Wolf to see if I might have to alter plans for my stories or something. **

**Hope you enjoyx**

* * *

_"The witches have attacked the wolves sent to the east" _

_"Casualties?" _

_"Only 4 returned" _

_"And the rest…." _

_"Dead sir" _

_A snarl and loud roar of anger resounded causing the poor Beta wolf to whimper into submission to his enraged Alpha. _

_"WEAK! PATHETIC! They deserved their deaths or else had they survived I would kill them myself!" _

_Red eyes glared into the distance as sharp claws dug into the leather sofa within its grip. _

_"What of Joshua and his men!?" Alpha Delco demanded. _

_"First Beta Joshua has taken his team to the west boarders as per your orders sir" _

_"What of their status?" _

_"Recent report consisted of no casualties and succession in preventing the witches from entry" _

_Alpha Delco's temper simpered at the information given. His first beta was not failing him and pride filled his wolf. The Alpha's ego soothed. _

_"Good. We must remind these witches of who their betters are. Send word to Joshua and tell him to pick 4 of his men to guard over the east" _

_"Yes Alpha Delco"_

* * *

'Focus Talia. You need to focus'

Once more I cleared my head and strained my senses, letting the darkness consume me. The silence from the clearing made the air around me feel heavy, and I did my best to ignore the way it made my skin itch. Since the announcement of the war the pack had been incredibly tense. Everyone able to was sent out to fight and defend the packs 'honor'. The injured and cursed were sent to the hospital where the pack emissary tended to them. Those who had stayed behind were most often found at the hospital providing assistance or looking after the pups. It was where my mother spent most of her time as of late, whilst I was baby sat with the rest of the pups by Teacher Jones and the teenagers.

Once more I closed my eyes and strained my hearing as far as it could go.

The clearing where I had awakened had become my solitude. It was where I escaped too whenever I could to practice and train. It helped that I had mastered hiding my scent and covering my trail. The pack lessons had been put on hold as Teacher Jones was also needed at times. It was an all hands on deck situation for the Delco pack it would seem.

Over the sounds of birds chirping and what I assumed was the faint mutterings of a couple of pack members, the sound of footsteps snapping branches and slight huffs made me perk up in attention. The eratic heartbeat and slight twinge of salt water made my nose twitch as well as scrunch my eyebrows. It was annoying how familiar I was with sound of sniffling and scent of tears.

I opened my eyes and waited for the child to appear in my clearing. The child from what I had sensed was upset and crying much like I had been before I had awoken in this clearing. I continued to sit there in my meditation pose, waiting to see whether my senses were on par with what I had deduced. The child was getting closer and the sounds of whimpers and whines as well as snotty sniffling got louder.

When they had finally broke out into the clearing, I stifled my urge to laugh at how it managed to trip over their own feet. What? I had spent too long a time being roped in with children who had an extra umph for annoying! I think I have the right to be a tad bitter.

"Bingo" I muttered to myself approvingly.

It was a crying child, about the same age as my physical self.

I was content to simply leave the child be, ignore its existence and hide my scent, calm my heartbeat enough so he wouldn't be able to notice me only….. My wolf disagreed. Internally it began to struggle and writhe, wanting to go to the child and make nice. It wanted to make friends. I had discovered that whilst my mind was that of what would've been 22 year old (17 years as Emily and 5 years as Talia) my wolf was seriously still a pup. It still had the urges at times to be as hyper and playful as pups are and wanted to make friends.

It's because of my wolf I even bother to approach the sobbing child. As I make my way over I muse over my progress for the past few weeks without Father and Mother being available. I had managed to make myself a fading factor on everyone's mind. To become a wallflower. It was one of the uses of being considered the omega pup. I was the quiet pup, the shadow, the forgotten one. Which only served in providing me more freedom.

"Who's there!?" A squeaky voice whimpered.

At the sound I startled because… I knew that voice. It was Michael, the thirsty for knowledge child. It was a bit bewildering for me to see the kid so sad because in my mind the kid had permanently been labelled as 'happy'. It looked wrong really.

"Michael?" I called out softly approaching him slowly.

The boy was a mess. His hair was all tangled and looked to be mussed with some unknown substance, he also had glitter and Crayola felt marking all over his face and skin. He also had tear tracks on his face. His eyes were wide like a squirrels as he looked at me.

"Wha- Talia? *sniff* What are you doing here? *Sniff* are you going to make fun of me too?" He stammered out between sniffles.

"Make fun of you? Why would I want to do that?" I replied.

Seriously, I have way more important things I could be doing then making fun of a 5 year old.

"The rest of the class was making fun of me. They started teasing me when I was asking Teacher Jones a question on meta-metamofinsynthisisis"

I cringe at how butchered he voiced the word metamorphosis.

"Metamorphosis you mean" I corrected.

"Yeah *sniffle* Emmet took my book and he said he couldn't read it! Then one of the other kids said that the book must be cursed if Emmet couldn't read it! Then they started calling me a witch and saying that I was a spy and that- that-"

I sighed as my wolf whined at me to comfort the child. I had forgotten how stupid and cruel children were. Settling onto the grass beside Michael I pat him on the back in a show of comfort.

"Emmet's just stupid. You're not a witch"

Who knew that children could glare so good...

"I know that! But they said- they said that my mommy was going to die by the witches."

I glared at that. They were only children yes but that didn't excuse them from being cruel. To tell one child that their parent would die whilst in the middle of a war was simply insensitive.

"Do you believe them!" I huffed out annoyed.

Michael looked startled at my anger and hostility but I didn't relent. I wouldn't help an ungrateful child no matter what. Only Michael glared at me right back with equal hostility.

"My mommy is strong and she's going to kick all the witches asses straight to hell. Mommy's going to come home. She's not going to die! She won't leave me!" Michael screeched.

* * *

_"WE'VE BEEN AT THESE BORDERS FOR WEEKS! Why haven't we been shifted!" _

_"Alpha Delco has expressed his desire for us to remain" _

_"Those witches started this shit, we should show them why we are feared" _

_"Those witches have the RIGHT to declare war!" _

_"YOUR OPINIONS HAVE NO IMPORTANCE IN THIS PACK HALE! KNOW YOUR PLACE OMGEA SCUM! THE BITCH HAS MORE STRENGTH IN HER PINKY THAN YOU!" _

_"This BITCH will not hesitate to rip your tongue out and shove it so far up your ass it'll be talking nothing but shit and trust me Russell if I wanted to hear shit from you I'd have pulled out that dick you had up in there choking you up like the crusty ass cum slut you are" _

_"Enough! Bloom stand down! Russell control yourself before I decide your insubordination requires punishment! We are at war and fighting among our own will not better the circumstances"_

_"Hale should watch his mouth. Omega's should know their betters" _

_"Oh do shut up Russell! Your ass might get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your fucking mouth" _

_"BLOOM! Enough! _

* * *

"Mother?"

Mallory looked up to where her daughter was watching her. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and had come to pick up Talia from the center where all the pups were being minded. Healing was not her best attribute. She wasn't trained and a master when it came to healing she was a fighter, a protector not a healer. Therefore she was honestly no use at the hospital and all the other women in the pack knew it. They made sure she never forgot it.

"Mother this is Michael Bloom, He's coming with us now"

Mallory looked at the little boy beside her daughter. Michael stood next to Talia with wary but steeled nerves. He was rather adorable with shaggy blonde hair and wide honey brown orbs. His face chubby and his clothes a mess. He was an adorable pup that seemed to ooze loneliness which just didn't sit well with Mallory at all. Looking over to her daughter Mallory contemplated what Talia had just said.

"Mikey stays with us till his Mommy comes home Okay" Talia smiled. The big smile that exposed the single dimple she had on the left side of her cheek.

So Mallory smiles right back.

"Okay then Mikey. Does your Mom know you're coming with us?"

Michael looks sad and shakes his head causing Mallory to laugh.

"I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind. Your mother and I know each other well pup. She won't mind"

They don't mention that they know there's a nanny who's supposed to be watching over Michael. They don't acknowledge the fact that Michael smells neglected, forgotten. Mallory stores the information away for when the war is over. For when Michael's mom returns because she knows. She remembers Isabella Bloom. The women will rip the nanny to shreds and leave no evidence behind. From here on Michael is under her protection. Although….. Mallory smirked. It would seem little Michael Bloom had found protection all on his own without even knowing it. Talia had taken the pup into her care. He was going to be part of her pack. Mallory had never been so proud.

* * *

_"Buck up Hale you and I are in for the long run" _

_Thomas snorted as Bloom lowered herself beside him. Isabella Bloom had quite the reputation in the pack. Nobody could handle the woman's stubbornness and fiery passion. Even Alpha Delco struggled at times to get her to submit. Isabella Bloom was a bitten wolf, one of the many targeted by the Alpha to add strength to the pack. They were barely friends and held mutual respect for one another and that was as far as their relationship went. Mallory was more of a friend to Bloom then himself. _

_"Seeking company in the pack omega, My my you must be bored" Thomas drawled _

_"Don't label me foolish Hale. I am a wolf not common sheep within a flock. Pfft Omega… ridiculous" _

_They were on patrol, being sure to check the traps and such. Alpha Delco had sent for some of the men to be sent to the east border and Joshua had chosen Russell and 3 others. With Russell gone there were no more arguments and things were rather peaceful despite the current war they had on their hands. _

_"What is that?" _

_Startled out of his thoughts Thomas looked down at the pebble like stone in his hand. He was caressing the symbol lightly with his thumb and holding it close to his chest. It anchored him, reminded him of what he was fighting to go back to. _

_"A gift from my daughter" He spoke out unable to hide the love and pride. _

_Bloom hummed before she ducked and picked up a nearby branch. Waving the thing around like a sword she continued to converse with him. _

_"Cute…. Although my little Mikey is probably cuter." _

_As their rounds were coming to an end, Thomas was stopped before he could retire for the night. _

_"Mallory….. How is she?" _

_"She misses you…." _

_Bloom looked conflicted, something not many men were privileged to see. Thomas knew that Mallory and Isabella Bloom had once upon a time been as thick as thieves together. It all changed though after he married Mallory and Bloom had run. They had all been punished together and despite their indifference towards each other, they respected one another. _

_"Pssht… You're okay Hale" was all Bloom said before she badgered past him. _

_For a brief moment Thomas felt guilt. Mallory and Isabella had not seen, spoken or heard from each other for 5 years now and he felt a sense of responsibility. His wolf growled darkly and he quickly snapped out of the dark thoughts his mind had been on the verge of. Kissing the pebble in his hand he made for his tent. _

* * *

"435 multiplied by 683?"

"297,105"

"Hmph"

Perhaps I had been too hasty to write of the child. Michael Bloom was curious and observant. It did not take long for him to warm up to my Mother and I. There was never a moment of peace without it getting interrupted by his endless questions.

"That's unfair you're way too smart to be normal!"

In response I just shrugged. This was another one of his questioning games. The two of us were squashed together in the corner of the book shelves at the back of the class. All the other kids had crowded together near the toys and teens whilst Michael and I fled to the Book area. It was the only area that offered silence and Michael liked to look through the books. The war had been on for 3 weeks now and I had overheard mother saying that the East, North and south borders had been lost. The west border was barely holding up against the witches so Alpha Delco has decided to attack head on. The war with the witches was going to come to an end, and I couldn't have been happier.

"Mommy's going to be home soon" Michael murmured.

I opened my eyes to peek at him. We had bonded closely, more so with each other than the rest of our year. I took to treating him like a brother rather than a friend. It was hard not to whenever Mother would baby the two of us together. As Emily I had no siblings, Vincent and Miranda so lost to their work that another child was never an idea they entertained. Paired with my social awkwardness and dislike towards interaction with other humans such a fact never bothered me. Yet now I could understand why only children yearned for siblings. I had never noticed how lonesome I was until Michael.

"Hm.." was all I replied.

Michael never pushed me for conversation like the other children, he never assumed like Jared about what I wanted. He just clicked.

"Do you think we'll win?" He asked voice ever so soft

Michael was too naïve at times, too childish and as such it never failed to remind me that essentially that was all we were. Since the war with the witches, my training had become too strenuous on my physically small body and I had no knowledge of how advanced I was getting. The climax of the war called for my mother's time far more often and so she had never witnessed the advancement I had in my werewolf abilities. I was able to shift into my beta form and had assumed it to be the norm for werewolf pups. However Michael's excited praise had shown me that it was not. Only strong wolves destined for high ranked positions in the pack managed that shift at such a young age.

"It doesn't matter if we win Mikey" I grunted out opting to turn on my side and face him.

"But if we win then the witches would leave us alone!" He exclaimed

"War always begins and ends with death. So it doesn't matter who wins, what matters is who will come home"

We were silent again, Michael staring at the book on his lap with his eyes scrunched and myself laying on my side staring blankly into the distance. Beyond our spot I could hear the other children and their chatter. Some were crying and others laughing. Teacher Jones was huddled with one of the teens and was talking about duties. There was no sign of worry about the war in any of them. The Delco pack were so sure of their strength they harboured no worry of loss to the witches.

"Jared was looking for you" Mikey whispered

"So?" I scrunched up my nose in annoyance.

"Why don't you like playing with him? I thought you guys were best friends"

"What! No, Jared is a poopy face besides Valarie hates me and Emmet is a butt head. Why would I want to be friends with them" I smirked at the snickers I earned from Michael.

"Besides I already have a Best Friend" I continued pretending not to notice the distraught face he made.

"You do…" He muttered brokenly

"Yep. He's a real dork and thinks that dinosaurs died because of God. Everyone knows it was because of a space rock duh!"

His laugh was infectious. The two of us erupted into fits of giggles and squeals and I couldn't remember the reason as to why. So even though our little getaway spot was discovered by Jared and his goons we weren't too upset. We had each other in the middle of this hell like cage we were thrown into.

* * *

_"Watch the sides-ATTACK THE HEAD!"_

_*BOOM* _

_"FUCK MOVE BITCH!" _

_"DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESS"_

_*ZAP* *BOOM* *CLASH* _

_Thomas ducked as a bolt of purple light soared its way over his head. The field was filled with the stench of powder and flames, blood and herbs. The witches had developed a sort of potion filled with wolfs bane that seared through the flesh of a wolf much like acid. They threw them around like grenades cackling madly as they did. Both witches and wolves laid on the fields' floors motionless and dead. Curses and spells hitting wolves whilst shrieks and screams echoed from the mouths of the witches. It was nothing but death everywhere you looked. _

_"HALE WATCH YOUR SIDES!" _

_Twisting quickly, with claws on the ready, Thomas swiped at the arm that had been seconds away from his sides. He ignored the painful cry the witch let out and swiped at her throat to end her life. As the witch fell to the ground Thomas quickly moved to fight beside Bloom as she was surrounded. Together they worked through the onslaught of wiccans. After days of being paired together their teamwork was one of the top. Not many wanted to work with the Omega and no-one wanted to work with Bloom and her insanity. As he tore off one of the arms of his opponent he ducked left to let the speeding branch sail past and spear the coming witch in the face. Bloom was ruthless on the battle field. There was no part of her left uncovered of blood. Her blonde hair soaked in red appearing strawberry red. _

_"AUUUGGHHHHH!" Thomas yelled as he pulled apart the jaw of a witch ignoring the ripping sound and the squelch of blood. Heaving the both of them faced each other scanning one another quickly for any signs of grievous injuries. They had an understanding the both of them. Agreed on protecting one another so they could both go home and embrace their children. In the words of Isabella Bloom 'Alpha Delco could go fuck himself sideways' if he had a problem with it. _

_"BLOOM, HALE THEIR MISTRESS-"Joshua shouted directing them towards the front lines. _

_Nodding in understanding the both of them charged towards the head witch. They wasted no time in aiding their comrades that cried in agony on the ground. Protecting one another and making their way towards the centre fold of the battle where their target was surrounded was all they had on their minds. However Thomas faltered and got distracted when Bloom let out a piercing scream. Stopping in his stride he turned quickly and pulled her to cover. Her scent was drowned by the stench of blood and burnt flesh. She had been hit by one of their potions that ate away flesh. Her thigh flesh was slowly burning of the bones in a gruesome snail pace. She wouldn't stop screaming and he did his best to drain some of her pain. Tears were blurring both of their eyes, he couldn't blame her for screaming. It hurt and he wasn't even hit. _

_"Ngh-NO! FUCK OFF HALE! Finish this fucking shit so we can go home!" _

_"Shut up Bloom" He growled right back ignoring her snarls and roars of pain. That is until she yanked him by the hair and forced him to face her glare. _

_"Stop being a pussy and kill that bitch! Mal is waiting for you asshole and she ain't the patient type" _

_She smirked before she shoved him away from her. After all this fighting Thomas was going to thank her. Leaving her side he fought his way towards the centre where the Head witch had taken refuge. He probably would have made it too had he not been caught unaware. Cursing himself for not sensing them quicker, he reassured his wolf by reasoning that the stench of blood drowned every other scent out. Fighting the bindings they restrained him in, he roared out and growled in his shifted form trying to free himself. _

_"What have we here…. A Hale! Yes… A Hale indeed. How marvelous. I can smell your power such ancient blessings. MMMMhhhhhh…. So strong in an omega" _

_The head witch was a blind women, old and grey from the years. The closer she got the more anxious his wolf got. Her unseeing eyes praised him the closer she came. The witches who stood beside her watched on with greedy grins, licking their lips like predators would a prey. How ironic is it that they accuse them of behaving like animals and beasts when they are just as bad. _

_"TAKE HIM! We have what we were promised" the witch barked and like the minions they were they all did as they were told. Thomas struggled harder against his restraints but how is one to fight invisible ropes. _

_"Muzzle him!" Someone yelled. Holding his breath he roared and snapped at them with his teeth. Unknown to Thomas his face was beginning to shift, his mouth beginning to shape into that of a snout, his teeth growing larger and sharper. The sight of his partial transformation only caused the grin on the Head witch's face to grow. She could sense it all despite her sight and for her it meant only pleasant things. _

_"Finally a Hale in my possession how glorious" She muttered. _

_"He is not yours." A growl resounded_

_Quicker than the witches could react Alpha Delco slaughtered them where they stood, So lost to the mind of his wolf Thomas barely registered the Alpha's presence to busy trying to escape the binds that hindered him. _

_"You know as well as I do Benjamin Delco that this Hale belongs to me. As was the trade you had made I am simply collecting what I was promised" _

_"He is MINE! TAKE WHAT IS LEFT OF YOUR WITCHES AND LEAVE"_

_"Have you forgotten who aided you in your plight against the Hale's? Who did you plead to gift you with a spell to anchor the wolves of Mallory Delco and her Mate to your pack? It was I! Your strength, your reputation only given to you because of ME!" _

_"You will not take him." _

_The witch threw her head back and laughed. She stood taller with the aid of her crane and sneered at the Alpha. _

_"You refused to hand over the child. The payment was the child yet you refused me. Here I come to collect a compromise and once more you forsake me. How dare you Benjamin Delco refuse me! I AM YOUR SOURCE OF POWER!" _

_Lunging for the witch, the Alpha aimed for her neck. Anticipating the attack the witch quickly fought his advances brandishing her cane like a sword. The two fought blow after blow, swipe after swipe. It all came to head when the Alpha managed to get the upper hand. _

_"The Delco pack is the strongest Pack. The Hale is MINE!" Alpha Delco roared. _

_Despite the pressure on her neck and the werewolf that bared his teeth over her, the witch cackled madly. _

_"I curse you Benjamin Delco. I curse you to die and perish. You will suffer in your final moments caused by your own greed and arrogance." _

_"Curses can be broken" _

_"HAHAH not all curses. You will be slain perhaps in purgatory we will share a cell for the wrongs we have made against the Hale's. Samson Hale will know of what we have done when news of my death is confirmed. He will come and what have you to do? Eh? What will you do when Samson Hale comes for his son and his grandchild?" _

_"We will fight" _

_"A fight you have already lost" _

_Having said that Alpha Delco ended her life. As the light of life left the blind eyes of the witch, Alpha Delco faced the writhing form of Thomas. Glaring with his red wolf eyes he approached the wolf and knocked him out cold. The unconscious form of Thomas Hale lay still whilst Alpha Delco examined his health. Satisfied that there no signs or marks that bound the omega, Alpha Delco hoisted the wolf over his shoulders. _

_Joshua Quinn rushed to his Alpha with worried glances towards the wolf on the Alpha's shoulders. The war was over and the wolves had won. Ignoring his First Beta's eyes of worry Alpha Delco lay the omega on one of the beds. Once more checking for signs of any marks or punctures, Alpha Delco then settled into a nearby seat and stared at the slumbering omega. _

_"Alpha?" _

_"Status update" _

_"24." _

_"Dead or wounded Quinn" _

_"Dead." _

_"Wounded?" _

_"17. 7 permanently handicapped, 5 healed, 2 unconscious and 3 undetermined" _

_Alpha Delco remained silent and stared resiliently at the omega on the bed. Joshua wanted to check on Thomas, he was worried. He had come to care for the omega and he didn't like how still the wolf was. He had seen the state of Isabella Bloom and it pained him to know that the she-wolf would forever walk with a limp. That the chunk of flesh missing from her thigh would forever hinder her as it tried to mend the flesh that was no longer there. Isabella Bloom would not be able to fight the front lines ever again. _

_"Are you loyal to me Quinn? Can I trust you to protect my back?" _

_"Sir?" _

_"Answer me." _

_"Of course" _

_Ensuring there was no deception in his answer Alpha Delco made a choice. This choice changed everything for the Delco pack. When Joshua Quinn was left by Thomas Hale's side he stared at the unconscious wolf with so much grief it would make a wolf weep from just the scent of it. _

_"What have we done" Joshua whimpered. _

* * *

"TALIA! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! THE WAR IS OVER! THE WITCHES LOST! THEIR COMING HOME!"

Looking up at the excited 5 year old I smiled. Father was coming home. Michael was jumping from couch to couch, cheering happily and throwing Vira up into air before catching her to throw her up once more. We were at home, Mother was upstairs tending to something whilst the two of us played in the living room. He must have been listening in on Mother's conversation with the Emissary. Laughing along with Michael, the two of us jumped on the couches and shouted victory.

"What on earth!" Mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Not letting her annoyed face deter our happiness the both of us just barreled toward her hugging her and dancing circles around her. It wasn't long before all three of us were spinning in circles together.

"Daddy's coming home!" I grinned with Michael nodding eagerly beside me.

"Mallory, I think its best I leave for the moment"

"Of course, thank you for stopping by"

As Michael drew my mother into his babbles of excitement, another one of his many stories involving his mother, I watched as the pack Emissary left. He was rather strange, although Mother said that it was just how Emissary's were. I didn't trust him, not completely and his visits always made twitchy. I didn't like him in our house without Dad home. Just before the door closed behind his leaving form, our eyes met. I let my eyes flash golden yellow and narrowed them, he didn't flinch nor did he seem surprised. He just smiled and nodded before going on his way.

"Lia? What's wrong?" Michael asked curiously.

Absently noticing my mother's retreat to the kitchen I whispered to him but didn't let my eyes stray from the now closed door.

"I don't like him. He's weird"

Michael looked at the door then back to me. Reaching out to hold my hand in his he gripped it tight and shoved Vira in to my other. Looking away from the door back to him in confusion, I startled when he pulled me into an embrace, burrowing his face into my neck, scenting me. Vira was squashed between the two of us and I unsurely let him hug me. An entire other life of minimal social interaction meant I had no idea how to hug people. So don't judge my awkwardness.

"After. After we see your Daddy and my Mommy, okay."

"Wha-"

"We'll find out why he's so weird after. Right now I want to have ice cream with my Best Friend. Okay!"

Not once did he release me from his hug. Slowly lifting my arms to wrap them around him I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. Scenting him right back I inhaled the smell of butterscotch.

"Okay"

For now ….. Everything was good.

* * *

**And There you Have it! **

**What did you guys think of Alpha Delco? Opinions so far on Talia's development as a character? Personally I like the Blooms. The next Chapter will consist more answers for why Mallory and Thomas are Omega's. I'll also explain Isabella Bloom and Joshua Quinn's relation with Mallory. That Emissary was pretty weird though. **

**Do you like Michael? **

**Thanks for everything :) **

**Feel free to tell me what you think I'm doing wrong or/and right **


	8. Filler Chapter (plus AN)

**Sorry Everyone!  
**

**For those of you who enjoy this story I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't forgotten it or anything it's just that I've been busy with Keeper's Keep instead. Just to prove I haven't forgotten it here's a Filler chapter. **

* * *

_Dark hair danced in the wind as the shadowed figure raced through the woods. Seemingly a blur to that of the human eye, the pace the figure ran at, considered impossible for humans. The strands in their hair that managed to catch and reflect the moonlight that leaked through the leaves, glinted a light brownish blonde color for a mere second. The shadowed figure came to a halt and sniffed at the air like a predator scouting its surroundings, before darting hurriedly to the left. In the darkness of the night with only the moon providing a light of guidance the figure smiled viciously. Teeth unnaturally large and sharp, frightened any of the night critters that usually roamed and hunted in the woods at this hour. Running on all fours the shadowed figure leaped over the running stream to the other side and let out a grunt at its efforts. It slowed to a jog and paced its new location before standing up from its crouch and looking up into the full moon and basking in its effects. No longer under the coverage of the shadows of the night the figure's face was revealed._

_It was a women, she wore no clothes or shoes. She was naked as the day she was born and showed no discomfort at such a fact. Her dark brown hair with blondish highlights moved with the cold wind that blew yet she didn't shiver at all. Her skin glowed a delicious creamy white under the moons gaze looking ravishingly inviting. Her eyes though were unnatural. It glowed an inhuman golden yellow with such intensity if caught in her line of sight one would feel as if their staring into the center of a blazing inferno. She gazed at the moon and smiled toothily, even going as far to spread her arms wide as if attempting to hug the moon. However whatever tranquility she experienced disappeared when her heightened hearing heard the snap of twigs from behind her. Twisting with a snarl on her lips and claws, sharp and ready for a fight, she growled at the possible threat._

_Coming to join the women under the watchful eye, prowled a man. Unlike the women he was clothed in blue denim jeans and a white singlet. He prowled out from the shadows like a predator would circling their prey after having successfully cornering them. His forest green eyes were trained on the women and seemed to darken with intent the closer he got. Not at all did he startle at her nakedness or the inhuman glow of her eyes. His face remained blank as he watched her and his dark eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her._

_"This is Private Property" The man spoke his voice carrying out through the air deeply. The woman watched the man, her sharp teeth receded yet her claws remained released. She sniffed at the scent she could smell of the man and grinned maliciously. Sauntering to him she didn't miss how his eyes darkened as they stayed on her naked form. Her body moved sensually and with purpose as she got closer she only halted when the man glared at her and snarled back._

_"You're trespassing on Hale Property. Leave!" He commanded. Eyes blazing the women lowered down into a crouch. She glared at the man spitefully at his words. The man saw the attacking position the woman had lowered into and rose to her challenge. Crouching himself and readying his own claws he snarled at her._

_"I don't take orders from anyone….. Not anymore" With an unexplained vengeance the woman leaped at the man with her mouth open ready to rip him to shreds. Under the watchful eye of the moon the two wolves fought._

* * *

Seated at the table in the kitchen, Mallory clenched her fist underneath the table away from the eyes of the Emissary. Her wolf roared within her wishing to lash out after what they had heard. Thomas and those who had been sent out to fight the witches would be back in 2 more days and Mallory had hoped that she had found a solution by then. Talia was of 5 years of age already, her baby girl was mature enough to handle the reality and truth of their situation. Mallory had planned, had PROMISED herself that they would leave when the next battle would be declared against the Delco pack. So when the witches' declaration of war had been announced she worried for Thomas, yet prepped for his return immediately. Everything had been set to go ahead. The small bag of belongings and personal items they would need lay inside the duffle bag in her closet. She had filed away all the cash she had hidden in the house ready to grab the bags, her child and her mate and leave. But this… this changed everything.

"I'm sorry Mallory… but the magic of this spell is stronger than anything I have practiced. I cannot risk removing the mark you wear without killing you" The Emissary spoke. Grinding her teeth together Mallory glared desperately at the Emissary. Meeting the dark brown almost black eyes of the dark skinned man, Mallory forced an easy smirk on her face.

"Now Marcus…. Surely you can do better than that" She simpered. Despite the calmness of her tone Marcus could hear the restraint and sneer in her words alone.

Marcus Morell was the human Emissary to the Delco pack. He had been as such for years since his mother had offered his presence to the Delco pack as a treaty gift. Despite the fact he had the magical spark he was still considered human. It made him more fragile and thus he was usually sheltered more often than not, only accompanying the Alpha when dealing with Foreign Packs and Trespassers. He was to be the voice of reason for the pack, to ease discussions at pack meetings and play the Neutral party among pack politics. At least he was supposed to be. Marcus had been more a trinket within the Delco pack rather than an Emissary. Sure he was officially titled Emissary but he was treated more as the witch doctor.

"I would have, if it had been myself to place the mark on your wrist. The mark is filled with more than just magic Mallory. The spell is the first layer and even if I could have broken its hold on you the ritual for that mark itself would still bind you" Marcus expressed. His voice remained stable and calm just as his mother and sister had taught him. It would do him no good to express his true emotions.

There was tension between the two occupants that filled the room. Marcus didn't have to be a wolf to understand the grievous reaction his news caused the woman before him. Outside this house the rest of the pack were in blissful happiness, celebrating their victory against the Kaida witches, however in here it was dark with hate, anger and grief.

"That's not good enough" Mallory gritted out through her clenched jaw. She didn't care that her eyes were blazing, she didn't care that her claws were digging into her flesh causing blood. Marcus remained impassive towards her reaction and continued to watch.

*THUMP*

The sound drew both adults attention towards the ceiling of the room and the tension in the room lessened. They could hear laughter from upstairs and the sound of feet running before another thump sounded. Mallory shook herself mentally and pushed the vengeance her wolf called for to the back of her mind. Glancing at the clock on the wall and taking note of the time she distracted herself with the excuse of needing to feed the pups.

"The pups will be hungry soon" Mallory stated whilst moving towards the kettle and flicking it on. Marcus remained seated and took note of the way the woman stalked towards the sharp knives. He observed the way her fingers danced around the handles of the sharp objects and with the professionalism of someone familiar with the object, sliced at the meat she had procured from the fridge.

"The Boy you have taken to caring for…. He is Isabella's pup?" Marcus spoke receiving a hummed nod in reply.

"His presence will be reported to Alpha Delco. How will you defend yourself when his fury is directed towards you?" he queried

"You think I don't know that this pack is filled with watchful vultures eager to devour what is left of my reputation. You are mistaken if you think I would risk harm or punishment among my own without having thought of the consequences. Mikey is as much mine now as Talia is. She herself treats the pup as a sibling rather than another pack mate. He was being neglected under the care of the nanny no doubt 'Alpha' Delco had assigned. If anything 'Alpha' Delco should be thankful that I had taken in the boy. Bella would have set the entirety of this pack on fire should her son even smell of loneliness upon her return"

Marcus shivered inwardly at the admittance to what Isabella Bloom was capable off. The woman was a handful on an average day and he knew that she was punished weekly just as Thomas was. Mallory continued to slice at the meat, knowing that the Emissary heard the truth in her words as well as the malice.

"TO be fair Emissary, I do recall 'Alpha' Delco declaring interaction between Isabella Bloom and I to cease. He mentioned nothing of her son or my daughter."

"A technicality." Marcus mused

"Perhaps 'Alpha' Delco should call upon your services as Emissary more often than he does. No doubt had you been present such a technicality would not have existed" Mallory drawled smirking.

"Benjamin Delco has strong….."

"Delusions?"

"I was about to say assumptions…"

"Of course"

"He considers every action he takes as a war tactic and believes insight from any 'soldier' with no presence for the battle field irrelevant" The two settled into silence. Mallory continued to work on the meal she was preparing whilst Marcus watched on. Ever watching and observing as he always was.

"How much longer do you plan to shroud Talia from the truth?" Marcus spoke out. Mallory paused briefly and cleaned her hands on a nearby tea towel and faced the Emissary. She stood tall and proud at the mention of her daughter.

"My daughter is smart. She will not need me to tell her anything. She will discover the entirety of Thomas and I's past on her own"

"And if she reacts negatively?"

"Then she will do as she sees fit. She has my blood running her veins after all, she will be stubborn and hard to sway from whatever conclusions she draws." Mallory turned away from the Man at her table and went back to fixing the pups meal. "Regardless Talia will not be submitted under the same rule of Benjamin Delco. Not while I live and breathe within the confines of his territory."

"And your plans to leave?"

"Thomas will take her"

"He would leave you behind?"

"He would do what is best for Talia."

Marcus leaned back and settled back into his seat satisfied with the admittance Mallory had shared. It was no secret that Mallory held possessive pride towards Talia. She was perhaps the proudest mother in the pack rivaling Isabella Bloom. It was understandable though, considering what the two women had been like before becoming mothers. He inwardly grinned, anticipating just how much of a delight it would be to watch the two women's pups grow. Perhaps they would even surpass their mothers past pristine reputations. Not to mention Thomas. Little Talia was certainly a child with prestigious familial links.

"You know…. I don't need to see your face to know that you are amused Marcus" Mallory mused with her back turned to him. Marcus shrugged offering no insights as to what he was thinking. The two adults settled back into the silence of the house. Mallory stewed on the changes that she needed to make whilst Marcus thought of the future. Marcus thought on how much longer the Delco pack had to enjoy their victory.

So lost to their own thoughts neither adult noticed the faint heartbeat behind the fridge or the strawberry scent. Neither noticed the small figure that crept its way as quietly as possible up the stairs and back into her room.

* * *

**Filler Chapter over! **

**I'll be properly attending and editing up this story after I finish my exams which is in like 2-3 months time. Sorry!**


	9. Coming For you

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!  
**

**Honestly felt a little bad about putting this story on the back burner. I suppose some of you might think of this chapter as another Filler but it was vital I get it out. This doesn't mean I'll be updating regularly I still have exams. I'll just be posting if I can. **

**Tbh this update is really credited to this review.**

iluvfairytale:I've read this story like 3 times already and I'm so glad you updated because it reassures me that it's not abandoned. That's my #1 fear of any story o get hooked I saw the update in my email, I was like "No... it can't be. It is!" The emotions on my face was ever changing because I've never seen an update from this story before :)

**Really got me and helped push me type this bit so thanks. **

**Hope you all enjoyx**

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Hale Pack*_**

A raven haired, blue eyed woman slouched down in the chair she was seated in. Releasing a loud tiring sigh, she rubbed at the temples of her forehead, trying to stave off the migraine she could feel coming. She ignored the piled up stack of papers in front of her, much like she ignored the world outside of her home office. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of the picture that sat on her desk, that didn't fail to bring her sadness, anger and despair all in one.

The room was silent, something so rare in the mansion they all stayed in. Her office was the only room in the house that was sound proof. Giving the picture a sad smile she steeled herself, releasing a breath and getting back to work. It had only been a few minutes before a pounding on her door occurred and a harried man came in.

"CORDELIA!" the man called as he burst into the office. He shared the same raven dark hair as the women but his eyes were a light shade of green. The two shared similar features like the shape of their eyes and the sharp cheek bones. Yet their status differed. Cordelia looked up from her paper work with a glowing red glare. A growl escaped her lips at her brother's intrusion.

"What is it Arthur!" She demanded from the beta. Arthur exposed his neck in submission to his older sister but then quickly explained his rude interruption.

"Father…. He is asking for Thomas again" Arthur reported uncomfortably. The mention of their long gone brother still a sore spot for both siblings. With her office door open, Cordelia looked to the picture at her table. A family of 6 smiled happily back at her. The twins having their arms wrapped around both legs of their older brother, younger her propped on his back and giving the peace sign from his back. Their parent's smiling behind them with joy filled eyes. She scowled at the image just as another shout was heard.

"James is attempting to calm him" Arthur added as he fidgeted.

"THOMAS! SON!? WHERE IS MY SON!?" A shout bellowed.

"I'll handle it" Cordelia gritted out as she moved to attend to her family, to her pack.

When Cordelia and Arthur had arrived at the ruckus, they were greeted with 4 of their wolf pack members doing their best to contain the older wolf. The human members of the pack, crowded around watching in sympathy and fear. It was both heart-breaking and shocking to see the desperate cries of the older wolf. Samson Hale was insane with grief and despair.

"Mother?" a soft voice called. Cordelia held up a hand, causing the child to halt.

"Diana…. Take the pups and keep them away from here"

"Is grandpa going to be okay?" the 10 year old asked as she watched the old wolf writhe and cry out.

"Go Diana, that's an order" Red eyes met Diana's and despite being human, Diana bared her neck and did as she was told.

Approaching the crying wolf, Cordelia motioned for his release. Samson looked up confused but desperate. Recognizing his daughter he clutched at her clothes whilst on his knees.

"Cordelia! Daughter! Where is your brother? Where is Thomas? I want to see him!" Samson begged.

Cordelia swallowed thickly and bent down beside her father, gathering his hands in her own. She caressed his face lightly and wiped the tears on his cheek.

"Father, please stop. Enough of this. Thomas is gone, you know this!" She tried to smile but only managed a grimace. Her heart ached at speaking her older brothers' name. Samson shook his head and clutched at his daughters hands. Muttering a string of no and trying to make her see.

"Stop. Your brother is coming home. He is coming back. He will be back. Thomas will be back and we can be a family again" Samson spoke strongly to his daughter. He sounded so certain, so positive that it sparked resentment and anger within her.

"STOP IT! YOUR SON IS GONE! THOMAS CHOSE TO LEAVE WITH THAT BITCH AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK! HE LEFT! HE CHOSE HER!" Cordelia stood moving away from her father, her eyes blazing Alpha red. The twins approached their sister cautious of her rage. Shrugging off her younger brothers' attempts at soothing her she glared down at the mess that was her father. The great Samson Hale former Alpha to the Hale pack.

"The sooner you accept that, the easier it would be for everyone" Scowling in annoyance at the older wolf who stared up at her balefully, Cordelia snarled.

"Thomas is not here and he's not coming back. I'm the Alpha now" With a swish of her skirts, Cordelia turned to go back to her office. Slamming the door loudly in her wake.

James and Arthur motioned for the rest of the pack members to leave, both of them approaching their sullen father warily. Samson Hale looked to his twin sons but said nothing. His forest green eyes empty and numb whilst his once dark black hair now streaked with grey. One would think they would be used to their father's outburst now. Thomas had been gone for 6 years now. Cordelia had been Alpha for 4 and their Father's out bursts occurring the same amount of time. The Hale pack once so strong now so broken. Tearing itself up from the inside.

"I'm not crazy. Your sister is wrong. James. Arthur. Thomas is coming home. He promised and when he comes so will she"

James and Arthur shared a look of unsure and slight confusion.

"Father… Alpha Delco refused Mallory's leave, Thomas would not leave her. You know this" James spoke only to be met with the resolute shaking of Samson's head.

"They will come. All three of them will come." Samson turned his gaze from the twins and looked to the old picture of his long dead wife. Staring at her picture with determined and sure eyes, Samson repeated himself. He ignored the way his twin sons watched him hopelessly like he was a mad man. He had seen her. He knew why his son had not come back home yet with his mate. Thomas will return and with him ….. So will his grandchild and daughter in law.

* * *

**_*Delco Pack*_**

_"There are three ways for a Beta werewolf to become an Omega werewolf; if they leave their pack of their own free will, if they are thrown out of their pack, or if their entire pack is killed, and they are the survivors"_

"Talia?"

"Hm…"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine"

"Okay"

The young boy fidgeted a bit more as the silence between him and Talia grew larger. He opened his mouth to say something only to shut it again with a frown. Talia on the other hand was completely oblivious to the little boys struggle. Her face buried in the book before her and her mind racing, trying to drink in all the knowledge she could.

"We won the war isn't it awesome?" He spoke up with pride but the girl only shrugged and never let her eyes drift from her book.

"I guess. At least now everyone will be coming home" Her voice was soft and casual, nothing special. However it caused the boy to light up and he immediately began to speak.

"YEAH! I mean dad's coming home which will be great cause we can play games and stuff again and with Grandpa coming back too I know things would be just great. OH how about me and you have my dad set up a play session? We could play all sorts of games and Grandpa might even-"

"LIA! LIA! LIA! THEY'RE BACK! THEIR BACK! YOUR DADDY AND MY MOMMY ARE BACK!" Michael shouted as he happily grabbed Talia's hand hauling her away from the book. Absently taking note of Jared who watched the two with a pout, Michael waved at him.

"Hey Jared! Guess what Alpha Delco and everyone is back!"

Talia barely even looked at Jared as she threw a distracted 'Later Jared' over her shoulder and raced alongside Michael to see the returning wolves. Standing on his own, Jared muttered a low 'yeah see yah!' after the duo and stifled his urge to whimper.

"Why do you keep trying to play with the Omega anyway" Valerie sneered as she came to stand beside Jared. Jared shook his head at her words and began to walk to where all the other pups were gathered.

"Talia isn't always going to be an Omega and my Daddy said I have to look out for her"

"She's weird and she's friends with Bloom." Emmet added as he joined the two. Jared shrugged at the 5 year old's words.

"So? Bloom is her friend" Jared replied.

"Exactly. She's already got a friend so why do we have to make friends with her?" Valerie continued not seeing why Talia should join their group.

"I dunno Dad just said I have to protect her. And Grandpa told me to always watch her" Jared answered distractedly.

"Oh. If that's the case then we HAVE to make her our friend!" Emmet added whilst Jared nodded in agreement.

"What! Why?" Valerie whined.

"Bloom isn't strong enough to protect her. If Alpha Delco wants her safe then WE have to do it" Emmet spoke up. Valerie pouted as all three of them watched Michael and Talia wait by the door. The three pups watched how Michael seemed to talk non-stop to a silent Talia. Ever since the day Michael had run away crying, Talia and Michael seemed to have become the best of friends. You'd never find them alone without the other for long. Teacher Jones at first kept trying to separate them but it never worked for long. Jared watched the two feeling slightly jealous of Michael and the way Talia would listen to him.

"Yeah well I don't like it" Valerie huffed.

"Nobody likes them" Emmet commented.

All three watched the two. Emmet with disdain, Valerie with disgust but Jared with jealously.

"Come on, let's go greet my dad" Jared ordered causing the trio to move to where everyone else was gathered.

* * *

Joshua trudged home with a heavy gait. His shoulders slumped and his head bowed despite their victory. As the rest of the wolves cheered and howled joyfully at the witches defeat, Joshua only felt burdened. All he could hear was Alpha Delco's words. All that plagued his mind on the journey home was the cruelty opposed on Thomas Hale. Casting his gaze to the Green eyed wolf who helped a limping Isabella Bloom along, Josh felt shame.

"For fucks sake Quinn! We won against the bloody wenches why the hell are you killing the victory buzz" Isabella demanded tactlessly. Joshua just shook his head at her and plastered on a smile, already knowing it was fake.

"Sorry" He whispered to the she wolf.

"Who cares about us winning" Thomas grunted out as he eyed the howling men around them with contempt. His green eyes glittered with longing as the three of them brought up the rear of their group. Alpha Delco led the way home, strutting his way with his head held high and Russell chasing his tail.

"I can't wait to see my little girl" The green eyed wolf stated with a wistful smile. Joshua stared at him with anguish. Turning to Joshua, Thomas gave the first beta teasing grin.

"Now listen to Bloom and perk up. You're about to see your son again. Celebrate that at least"

Managing a teary smile at the kindness Joshua shook his head trying to rid his scent of depression.

"I'm sorry" Joshua spoke, meaning his words in more ways than the green eyed wolf would ever know.

As the three walked on, Joshua began to plan. He began to plot and scheme. He had not lied to Alpha Delco when he asked him about his loyalty. At the time Joshua truly was loyal to the Alpha. He would never had turned against the Alpha. Yet now… after what he had been told from the Alpha himself. Joshua had chosen his side. Vowing to himself from the safety of his mind. Joshua Quinn made a promise to bring Thomas Hale justice for the wrong done unto him.

* * *

I stared at the door, patiently waiting for it to open. Silently counting down the seconds it took before we were all allowed to go home. Some children had already been picked up, by their excited mothers who cried happily about their mates' return. However like myself, some of us still waited.

"Do you think Mommy would come pick me up?" Michael whispered unsure from my side. Turning away from the door, I looked to him with reassurance.

"Don't be stupid Mikey. Your mommy would probably fight anyone who tried to stop her from seeing you as soon as she can" I enjoyed the warmth I felt at cheering the child up. His smile infectious and bright. He opened his mouth to say something but instead let out a gasp. About to question his reaction, I stopped when the peppermint scent wafted and was inhaled by my nose. Turning quickly back towards the door, my breath caught as I saw him.

"Daddy?" I whispered feeling tears well up in my eyes.

There he stood, a little sweaty and dirty. His clothes slightly tattered and his hair a mess yet he was there. He was alive. The stench of copper not clinging to him as I expected, instead it was muted. His Green eyes were shiny but full of happiness, his face roguish looking due to the scruffy beard on his face.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" His familiar deep voice teased.

It took only but a second for me to react. For me to race into his open arms and scent him fiercely. Clutching him as close as my little pudgy arms could. My wolf howled within me, enjoying the reunion and I sniffled into his shoulder. I didn't care that we were probably being stared at by everyone else. Didn't care that some of the teens were scoffing at the sight of the 'Omegas'. My Daddy was home and he was safe. He came back and that was all that mattered for me.

"MOMMY!" I hear Michael shout, but unlike me it was with fear and panic. Instantly I looked up in concern, worried about what might have caused him to panic.

"Come here pup!" A women grinned as she pulled Michael into a hug. Wrangling him into her arms whilst Michael tried to pull away.

"Mom stop it! You're hurt! You're wounded!" Michael freaked as his eyes never strayed from the bandage around the woman's thigh. Michael's mom just rolled her eyes and lifted Michael up with one arm by the t-shirt. Bringing him up to eye level.

"Hey! Your mother just fought a war and kicked a whole lot of ass. I haven't seen you for a long while now kid so let me enjoy this"

My father let out a snort which caused Michael and his mom to look over at us.

"Honestly Bloom. Are you or are you not the adult?"

Michael's mom sneered at him and opened her mouth to say something only to stop when she caught sight of me. Blinking up at her curiously I waited to see what she would do next. Her eyes roamed my form and she grinned toothily. The sharp points of her teeth seeming to be emphasized.

"So that's your brat huh? I see she's got Mal's eyes" Letting out a whistle, Michael's mom grinned at my Father. "Looks like your genes won out"

"You're Mikey's mom?" I asked my voice coming out soft but words sounding judgmental. Not many would be able to tell, except I know she did. Her eyes glittered with surprise but also amusement.

"I am" She answered sounding proud which settled me.

"It's nice to meet you. Mikey missed you a lot" I informed ignoring Michael's whines.

"Ngaaaaaw. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend pup?" She teased as she wrangled Michael into a cuddle. Pouting with a slight blush Michael excitedly introduced me.

"Lia this is my Mom, Mommy this my best friend Lia"

"Best friend?" Michael's mom and my Father commented in unison, seeming surprised.

"Yeah! Lia and her mom let me stay with them at their house while you were gone" Michael informed happily. His words however seemed to cause her distress rather than ease.

"What happened to the nanny?"

"Mommy and I thought it would be better if Mikey stayed with us" I didn't waver against Michael's moms' stare. From my tone and words alone I'm sure she found the answer by herself. Nodding slightly at my Father and me she let out a grunt.

"Well…. Thomas. It would seem, Michael and I need to go have a little chat to a certain nanny. It was nice to meet your brat, Tell Mal I say hi" At that she limped away, her hold on Michael not loosening. As Michael's complaints and whining faded out I turned to my Father and eyed him critically.

"You're not hurt too are you?" I asked as I narrowed my gaze. He just let out an amused sigh and shook his head. Placing a kiss on my forehead he lifted me up and began to walk towards home. Satisfied I burrowed into his hold and reveled in his warmth.

"I missed you princess" He muttered

"I missed you too" I replied, feeling content and safe in my Father's arms.

* * *

Benjamin Delco sat alone in the dark of his home. His thoughts reflecting back on the old witches words.

_"I curse you Benjamin Delco. I curse you to die and perish. You will suffer in your final moments caused by your own greed and arrogance."_

_"Curses can be broken"_

_"HAHAH not all curses. You will be slain perhaps in purgatory we will share a cell for the wrongs we have made against the Hale's. Samson Hale will know of what we have done when news of my death is confirmed. He will come and what have you to do? Eh? What will you do when Samson Hale comes for his son and his grandchild?"_

_"We will fight"_

_"A fight you have already lost"_

Letting out a growl, Alpha Delco drove his fist angrily into his desk. Uncaring about the hole it formed. He snarled as he thought of the Hale pack and it's Alpha. Samson Hale continued to be a thorn in his backside even now. His mind raced with anger and disgust, jealously and fear. The old hag had been wrong. It was Samson Hale who had wronged him first, who had made him take revenge. Remembering the day Mallory had come to him, bowing and asking him for blessings upon her mate bond to Samson Hale's son. Benjamin Delco had seen it as an opportunity given to him by the gods to get even. He took his chance. Stolen the beloved eldest son and next in line to be Alpha from Samson Hale. Had made him an Omega and shamed him in all ways he could think off. He had robbed Samson of a child, daughter in law and grandchild. Bound Mallory and Thomas to his pack through blood and life. Raised their child to call him Grandpa. He had won. The Delco pack stronger than the Hale pack. Eyeing the old picture that sat on his book shelf, Benjamin sneered.

"Samson Hale will never win against me. Just you watch"

His eyes flashed red and his mind planned. As the night grew long and the sky darkened, Alpha Delco sat alone in his office. As his pack celebrated late into the night, he worked on. His mind dark as he thought of revenge. Grinning maliciously by his lonesome his plots darkened as he anticipated the many uses Samson's granddaughter would provide his pack.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Hale pack*_**

It was looking to be another calm and tedious day, as Cordelia worked in her office. Things for the pack had been relatively calm and uneventful since her father's last outburst. As such she instantly dreaded what the arrival of her twin brothers and her father would mean.

"What is it?" She asked as she eyed her father's rather composed posture. Her gaze on the older man but her question directed to the twins. Arthur and James just shrugged in unison and gestured to their father as if to say 'I don't know ask him?'

"I'd appreciate if you not address as I can't hear you Cordelia" Samson scolded causing his daughter to redden. She huffed whilst her twin brothers hid their snickers only stopping when she glared at them with Alpha red eyes.

"Stop that! I didn't give you the Alpha title so you could boss around your immature brothers"

Sulking, Cordelia fell back into her chair and scowled.

"It's not like I wanted to be Alpha anyway" She mumbled causing Samson to sigh at her.

"It matters not. The responsibility is yours now and as such your attitude and outward appearance represents the pack"

"What do you want Father" Cordelia gritted out having had enough of being treated like a child. Samson straightened at her question and cleared his throat.

"I've come to inform you of my decision to leave"

"WHAT!?" All three of his children exclaimed in shock and despair.

"You can't leave!" James cried out whilst Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Where would you go?" Arthur asked

"You're too old to go out into the world!" James continued

"What if you have to fight an Omega-"

"Or a hunter?"

"What if you get a heart attack?"

"Or you slip and knock your head causing amnesia!"

The twins stopped when they realized their sister and father were just blankly staring at them. Samson seemed to have a look of offense whilst Cordelia raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"We're just worried about you Father!" The twins spoke in unison and slight defense. Rolling his eyes fondly at the two, Samson shook his head and turned to his daughter.

"Regardless of your opinions my decision has been made"

"At least let one of us go with you!" James exclaimed pleadingly.

"No. You must stay and aid your sister in protecting the pack. The journey I plan to take is one I need to do alone. Your presence would be a burden rather than helpful" Samson explained causing the twins to bow their heads. Cordelia eyed her father suspiciously, not believing his words to be free of ulterior moves.

"Why now? It's rather sudden that you've decided to take on a journey after so long"

Samson was silent for a while before he looked towards the picture that sat on his daughter's desk. Yearning and heartache filtered into his scent and showed on his face. His children squirmed uncomfortably but waited for his response.

"I am old. All three of you know this. My mind is not what it used to be and since your brother's leave I have not been right." As all three of his children bowed their heads at their brother's mention, Samson continued.

"Your mother would not have been happy with me. With how I have become." At the mention of their deceased mother, the three children winced once more.

"That is why, before I pass on, before I join her in death. I wish to travel and visit places in which we had planned but never got to see together."

The three wolves shared looks of unease with one another as they thought about their father's request. Neither of them keen, but unwilling to deny their father's wishes as it concerned their mother.

"Please, daughter. Allow me this" Samson pleaded as his eyes welled up with tears at the memory of his wife.

"Okay." Cordelia spoke startling her brothers whilst their father smiled.

"Are you sure about this Core?" Arthur questioned worriedly.

"You can leave to go on your travels, however I expect you to keep in contact."

"Of course" Samson replied easily complying. Cordelia's gaze turned serious at her next words.

"Remember, nobody knows that you are no longer Alpha of the Hale pack. Therefore you either have to disguise yourself or keep your eyes from shifting"

Samson scoffed at his daughters warning "I have been Alpha far longer than you. I know very well how to handle myself"

Nodding his thanks to his children. Samson left the room eager to pack his belongings and leave as soon as possible. Bidding goodbye to those of the pack who had seen him off. Samson began his journey. He did not rest until he had been certain that no one of his pack had followed him. Until he had safely made his way away from Beacon Hills.

Reaching into his inner pocket, Samson pulled out the letter he had received only days ago.

_To Alpha Samson Hale. _

_Shall you be reading this, then my death has occurred and my familiar has done as instructed. Whether you remember me or not is questionable however I shall remind you regardless. Our paths had crossed many years ago when your mate had robbed me of my sight. I had been young and foolish, ignorant in thinking I could capture a wolf of the True Alpha bloodline on my own. My hatred towards you and your mate had only grown as the years passed and my age grew. Your mate had ruined me, destroyed my reputation. _

_When news of her death reached me I celebrated with excitement. With the bitch dead and your sorrows high I had planned to strike. Yet I had been deterred once more. No one would join me in my ruse for revenge against your pack. Only praises were sang of the mighty Hale pack and their Alpha. That is until Benjamin Delco approached me. _

_You must remember him with hatred now? Don't you Alpha Hale. He stole your favourite son, lured him away from your side with that blasted she wolf. Yet that is not all he stole. No, you know of the grandchild he keeps. Who's blood sings with the Hale blessings. I tell you this not because of guilt and need for forgiveness. _

_You will never be able to welcome your son home. Never be able to hold your grandchild in your arms. Not unless you free them from their leashes. Your son and his she-wolf are unsalvageable. They will never be free of the bind on their life now that I am dead. Yet you have hope. Your granddaughter can be freed as I had not bound her._

_Benjamin Delco will die by my curse, yet his death will not release him. I tell you this because it will anger him to die with the knowledge of your happiness. Do with this knowledge as you wish…. Regardless of your decision my death will be avenged. _

_Mortica Kaida – Headmistress to the Kaida witch coven._

Scrunching the letter in his hands tightly, Samson growled. Anger filled him as the witches' words spurred his wolf. Benjamin Delco would pay for his actions against him. Thoughts of what his son, his granddaughter might have been subjected to haunted his mind. Thinking of his deceased wife he glared determinedly.

"I promise you, I will not return home until Benjamin Delco has paid for his wrongs"

He had not told Cordelia about his true intentions. He had heard his daughter's many conversations with her brothers on how she worried for his mind. If he had shown her the witch's letter she would have accused him off insanity and he couldn't afford it. Samson knew his children better than most would think. Cordelia was far too willing to play blind, often choosing the easy way out. The twins were not cut out for such hard decisions, they would corrupt themselves by trying to be fair and keep everyone happy, bringing about their own downfalls. As such neither of their offspring had been blessed with the wolf genes. Despite the abilities Cordelia's daughter possessed it wasn't enough.

No. He had done right in hiding his plans. Cordelia had already accepted that Thomas was never coming back. Samson was going to prove her wrong. He was going to fix his family. Even if he had to die to do it.

* * *

**Okay this chapter had to be done. We'll have more Talia in the next chapter and so on. For this I wanted to introduce the happenings of the Hale pack, A little more insight to Alpha Delco and showcase Jared a little bit more. Everyone mentioned in this chapter have important roles in the upcoming chapters. **

**Tell me what you guys think! I want to hear everything you have to say about this story :) **

**Thoughts on the Hale Pack? On Jared, Valerie and Emmet?**

**Till Next time x**


	10. Talia aged 6: Mini Packs

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Yay! I'm working on this story too now :D Happy days! I hope you guys like this. If everything goes good the chapters will get longer and out quicker. Thanks for those who have stuck with this story. **

**Enjoy you readx**

* * *

_"I want her trained Thomas" Mallory yelled, the desperation in her voice obvious as her brown eyes blazed. Thomas sat across from his mate cool and collected, not bothered by her outburst. Upstairs the even breathing of their daughter could be heard, and Thomas relaxed slightly knowing she still slumbers. Turning his green eyes to his mate he attempted to reason with her. _

_"She is too young for that kind of training Mallory. I'm not saying no, I'm only saying that we should wait. She is still a pup." _

_"She can handle it! She is smart, I won't let her be bound under him like us." Mallory vowed. Thomas approached his mate with a pained expression and pulled her into an embrace. Soothing her with calming strokes through her hair, whilst Mallory clutched to him. The craze in her eyes lessening as her mate held her. _

_"She will be free." Mallory whispered. Thomas said nothing, just held her. He couldn't afford to lose his cool like Mallory. He couldn't afford to give in to his wolf and extract his anger on Benjamin Delco. _

_"Talia will be trained, but she is still a pup Mal. We will train her but gradually." Thomas reassured his mate. Closing her eyes Mallory listened to her mate, trusting him. Thomas however glared outwards with determination. His forest green eyes darkened considerably into something short of malicious threat. _

_"She will be safe." He vowed alongside the howling of his wolf within. _

_Upstairs, Talia clutched Vira tightly to her chest. She had heard everything, having been awoken by Mallory's shouts. She was thankful that she had chosen to practice meditation. Thankful she could control her breathing. As she lay there, digesting all she heard she resolved herself to work harder. Understanding filled her as she realized the struggle her parents were facing all for her safety and freedom._

* * *

**_Talia Aged: 6_**

Michael kicked his legs idly as he sat beside a sleeping Talia. He mouthed the words from his book and tried his best to sound out the one's he had trouble saying. His mommy had bought him the book as a birthday present and he was adamant to be able to read it all on his own. He was six now. He was a big boy and if Talia could read big kid books than he can too. He was brought out of his reading when the bus jumped after going too fast over one of the speed bumps on the road.

"Sorry!" The bus driver called back as the other kids gave giddy laughs and squeals. Michael frowned and fixed his position before checking on Talia. Seeing his best friend still completely asleep made him giggle. He was happy to act as a pillow for the girl. Moving a bit so his shoulder didn't dig into her cheek uncomfortably, Michael pat her on the head happily and turned back to his book. He had long grown used to Talia and her weirdness but she was smart and strong. A genius and she was HIS best friend.

"Oi Bloom! What's the matter with the Omega?" Emmet called as he turned round in his seat in front of them. Michael frowned at the use of Omega when referring to Talia. He hated that they called her that. Talia was one of the strongest pups he had ever met, heck she was stronger than even Jared and he was supposed to be the next Alpha. Michael knew because his mommy would sometimes train the both of them together. Talia had also told him about her training with her mom and dad.

"Don't call her that!" Michael growled protectively, jostling Talia a bit. The sleeping girl just grunted and nuzzled further into his shoulder slumbering on.

"What you gonna do about it Bloom?" Emmet taunted

"Enough Emmet!" Jared cut in. Michael smiled at the future alpha gratefully and was about to turn back to his book when Jared asked him a question.

"Is Talia alright? Is she sick?" Jared asked looking concerned for the sleeping girl. Michael grinned and pat Talia on the head softly. Oblivious to the frown that marred Jared's face at his actions.

"Lia is just sleepy. Uncle Tom and Aunt Mal kept her up late last night playing games." Michael informed cheerily.

"Why would they do that BEFORE we went on a trip" Valerie piped up from where she had been eavesdropping.

"Uncle Tom is working on something with Emissary Marcus and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Lia before we left for the week" Michael informed but his eyes were trained back on the book in his hands.

"I didn't know Talia's dad was working with Emissary Marcus" Jared spoke confused. Jared was sure he would have known. Alpha Delco had been training him for Alpha duties as soon as he had gotten back from the war. There hadn't been a day since that Jared wasn't learning about what makes a good alpha. Even his dad was training him. He was sure that anything the Emissary was working on would have had to go through his dad or Alpha Delco. As such he was confused on why Michael seemed to know but he didn't.

"I dunno" Michael commented as he was distracted by his book.

Jared frowned deeply at Michael and turned his attentions to sleeping Talia. Staring at her he tried to figure out why she was so important. Alpha Delco always asked him on how Talia was, asked him on what she was like in class and how her friendship with Michael was. Every time he told Alpha Delco about Michael and Talia, the Alpha always seemed angry. Jared didn't know why but Alpha Delco would in turn push Jared to befriending Talia even more. Not to mention his dad. Jared's dad would always tell Jared to protect Talia from harm, to watch out for her. Staring at Talia, Jared tried his best to figure out what was so special about her.

As Jared watched her, the wolf in him purred and the urge to sit next to her became strong. Shaking his head Jared frowned and turned back to the front.

"Okay Class! Before we get to the camp site I would like you all to group up! Now these groups will be your mini packs for the remainder of the week. Each mini pack can have no more than 6 members" Teacher Jones informed.

Almost immediately chatter erupted throughout the bus as the children all hurried to group up. Among the bickering and excited cheer, Talia began to awaken from the noise. Lifting her head from where it rested, she blinked at Michael blearily.

"Mikey? Are we there yet?" She queried with a sleepy pout. Michael perked up, noticing his best friend had awaken.

"Not yet! Teacher Jones is telling us to get into mini packs. Do you want to go look for a pack to join now or wait?" Michael informed her cheerily as he offered her the left over candy he had in his pockets. Talia shook her head at the offer of candy and instead looked around. Her brown eyes slowly sharpened the more awake she became.

"Talia you should join my pack!" Jared chirped noticing the girl had awaken. Talia frowned in confusion and was about to speak when Valerie cut her off.

"Why do we have to have HER in the pack" Valerie grumbled.

"Why not?" Jared asked confused.

"If Jared wants the Omega in the pack then the Omega is in the pack" Emmet huffed already bored and wanting to get off the bus. Valerie growled sulkily and sat back into her seat with a huff.

"Don't call her that" Michael growled closing his book and placing it near Talia for safe keeping. Emmet growled back and the two boys faced each other with flashing gold eyes. The two looked about ready to fight each other. It was why Jared straightened up his back and looked as stern as he could, just like Alpha Delco taught him.

"Enough" He commanded flashing his own wolf eyes for emphasis. Emmet immediately stopped however Michael seemed to be fighting it. Jared didn't notice, because Talia had calmed Michael by placing her hand on his neck. None of the children realising the declarations that had just occurred. No one had played witness to Michael submitting to Talia instead of Jared like Emmet had.

"Are you sure you want me to join you Jared?" Talia asked softly.

"We're friends aren't we? Why wouldn't I want you to be in my pack?" Jared asked generally confused. Talia seemed to think about it before she smiled at him brightly.

"Okay then. Mikey and I will join your pack"

Jared felt his wolf stir inside him and the both of them yipped happily. It was the first time Talia had ever smiled at him. Talia never smiled at ANYONE except for Bloom. Jared felt accomplished, he felt proud at having Talia accept his offer.

"GREAT!" Jared cheered smiling brightly at Talia.

"Who said anything about BLOOM?" Emmet began but Jared cut him off with his excitement.

"I don't mind if Bloom joins the pack. This is going to be the best week EVER!" Jared cheered.

Teacher Jones approached the group ready to note who would be in their mini pack. As she approached her fingers twitched nervously as once again she noticed the Future Alpha and the Omega pup together.

"Have you pups' chosen your mini pack members?" She asked forcing a smile. She grimaced slightly when Talia's brown eyes eyed her critically. Almost assessing her, judging. Teacher Jones always felt unnerved by the child.

"Our Mini pack is Talia, Emmet Valerie and Michael" Jared listed excitedly. Writing down the names he spoke, Teacher Jones looked up curiously.

"Only five of you?" She checked.

"We don't need anyone else" Valerie spoke snootily turning her nose up in disgust at one of the other pups.

"Remember, you all must treat your pack like a real pack. This will be your pack until the trip ends which means you all have to look out for one another during all activities and deal with pack problems yourself" Teacher Jones reminded.

"We know. Thank you Teacher Jones" Talia spoke with a shy smile.

As Teacher Jones moved on she couldn't help but keep glancing over to the small pack of 5. She was curious and wary on how the events of the camp would pan out from here.

Talia watched Teacher Jones walk away, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. Sensing the tension from his best friend, Michael nudged her and silently asked what was bothering her. Giving the boy a reassuring grin she shook her head and leaned her head back on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Sorry for sleeping on you Mikey" Talia whispered drowsily, exhaustion still wearing her down.

"S'okay, I've been reading" Michael reassured before offering his shoulder silently. Talia gave Michael's shoulder a pat and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Closing her eyes and inhaling his scent the two young friends basked in the comfort each offered. The two pups had long grown used to being out casted by the rest of their classmates. The two shared their own world that only they understood.

"What are you reading?" Talia mumbled already beginning to drift off again. Michael felt himself flush in embarrassment.

"Mikey?" Talia mumbled worried already becoming alert.

"I don't want to tell you" Michael murmured. Immediately Talia's gaze narrowed defensively and she eyed out the other kids surrounding them. Her protective streak awakening and spurring her alert.

"We're they teasing you again?" She asked

"No. It's just-…" Michael started before sheepishly clutching the book close.

"I know you always read me the big kid books when I ask but- I wanna be able to read big kid books too. And for my birthday mommy gave me this book and I want to be able to read it to you all by myself" Talia listened but showed no out ward reaction. Most of the adults in the pack would have found that suspicious but the children just found it weird and Michael didn't care. What happened next took Talia by surprise but she was proud regardless.

"I'm a big kid now Lia" Michael affirmed strongly. Talia huffed out a soft but endearing smile that she only shared with those she cared for. That simple smile changed everything about her features. The intensity of her brown eyes lessening and the seriousness of her features easing. In those moments Talia looked less like the strange weird little omega pup and more like an innocent child full of life's bright energy.

"You're still a dork" She muttered affectionately before resting her head on his shoulder once more. The topic was dropped and the two enjoyed the rest of the bus ride as they had previously.

* * *

**Talia's Pov**

The rest of the ride had been a bit of a blur for me. As Emily I had always taken the bus trips or car rides as moments to dream and sleep. The habit seeming to have carried on into my new life as Talia. Although it could also be argued that it was due to all the late night training and exercise my mother was putting me through. I had been right to compare her to a goddess. A warrior beneath her angelic façade. She was a demon beneath her kindness whose only purpose was to push you over the cliff. She was a slave driver and I'm certain that had I not had the mentality of an adult I long would have succumbed to my tears and ineptness.

When I say training I'm not talking about squats, relays, sit ups or any type of physical workouts'. Other than the habitual game of chasing and hide and seek with my Father, I had no other physical activities. Mallory had me studying books and doing mind games. It was obvious that my parents had given up the pretences of pretending that they were games. Every morning I would wake up only to be quizzed at the breakfast table. From there I would be taught by Emissary Marcus the legends and myths of creatures of the supernatural type as 'story time'. After Lunch it would be chess games, Sudoku and checkers. After Dinner it will be chasing and hide seek with my Father. The only times I perhaps had a break was when I was at school or with Michael.

Expectations of me being a great student had already been considerably low. As the Omega pup it was expected that I would do the worse and be the most academically stunted student in the class. The pointed jabs of my educational needs being 'special' attested to that. The treatment annoyed me, angered me at times; I admit it. I knew I was smarter, well above these children, arguably even some of the adults. Yet I was an adult in a child's body. An _OMEGEA. _On days where I struggled with my mother's activities, frustrated tears would prickle at my eyes but then Michael would be there. His mere presence a reminder of why I was trying my best. Actively trying and working for strength.

"Get a move on Omega" Valerie snapped as she pushed me. Her actions jostling me out of my mind. Blinking in confusion and trying to remember just what was going on, I followed her slowly.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"Are you kidding me? Teacher Jones just said we had to go to bed. We're in the same room" Valerie growled as she tugged her backpack.

Following her, seeing as I had no idea what was going on or where I was going, I listened. Valerie prattled and complained the entire time. She just talked and talked, grumbled and whined- mostly to herself as she had deemed me too stupid to understand her problems. Because of course for a real 6 year old the world is doomed when your favourite dolly has a purple skirt instead of pink. Somehow though it didn't annoy me. Instead I felt peace and amusement in listening to her.

"Valerie and Talia, you two girls will be sharing a room with Marsha and Amy. I'm sure you girls can sort out the bunk beds on your own" Our guide directed before leaving.

Entering the room, I instantly caught sight of the two girls we would be sharing a room with. They weren't all too different from the other kids. For me, it was only another bunch of snot nosed brats and midgets. Seeing my duffle bag near the door I walked to it and began to drag it towards one of the bottom bunks. Valerie had already claimed the top bed for the bunks on the left. Her bags at the bottom by the ladder as she fluffed her pillow. Assuming the leftover bed would be for me I moved to go there.

A midget body in front of me halted me in my tracks. Looking at the child in my way I refrained from releasing a tiresome sigh.

"Where do you think you're going Omega" The midget sneered

"To bed?" I answered softly wishing to lay down.

"Marsha and I were here first. That means this is our territory if you want to sleep in here you have to ask for OUR permission" the midget (Now identified as Amy) snootily informed. Marsha, from her place on the bottom bunk watched on silently at the exchange.

For a few seconds I was a little confused until I remembered the whole mini pack ordeal's Teacher Jones had been sprouting about.

"What are you getting at Amy?" Valerie sneered from where she watched.

"You know how a pack works Valerie. Your mommy must have taught you that. Especially as a member of Jared's pack. Our pack had first claim. If the Omega wants to sleep in OUR territory she has to have our permission" Amy rattled off with her nose held high

"Can I have permission to sleep in your territory?" I asked vexed and bored with the conversation already. Either answer wouldn't bother me.

"I deny your request" Amy announced with a confident smile.

"WHAT!" "Okay" Valerie and I said in unison.

"Amy…" Marsha called from where she watched.

"You can't do that!" Valerie growled as she climbed down from the top bunk and joined us on the ground.

"Yes I can!" Amy laughed

"No you can't! Where are we supposed to sleep?" Valerie shouted almost hysterically

"You can sleep here Valerie but the omega can't"

I could see it in Amy's face, the girl was doing it out of spite. She truly didn't like me and oddly it only amused me. When I thought about it, for her this was probably a power trip. Amy could very well do as she had said and if I did go to Teacher Jones about it, it would change nothing. Wolf packs had territory we claimed, first come first serve. It was a respect thing and Teacher Jones had stated that we would be acting like a real pack. All were points the little midget brat could use if anyone tattled. She was picking on me because I was the Omega. Valerie had long been named one of Jared's close friends and was bound to be either his left or right hand along with Emmet. I was the safer target.

Despite the fact it was happening to me….. I was impressed. Amy was tactful and an opportunist. Now would be the best time to establish dominance, power and strength. It was that or I was simply thinking too much into a little girl's attempt of bullying.

"Alright" I voiced. I had no care for the rejection, sure that I could find somewhere else to slumber. If worse came to worse I could always bunk out with Michael having shared with him before. Why create an even bigger ordeal. I had just turned to walk out the door, away from Amy's triumphant smirk, when a hand yanked me back.

"No. Stay! You aren't going anywhere. What's it going to take for us both to stay" Valerie demanded her grip on my arm not loosening. I couldn't help the spark of interest that welled in me.

"Nothing will ever change my mind about letting the OMEGA share my territory" Amy snarled her eyes flashing.

"I'm quite fine with leaving, Valerie" I voiced but the girl had brushed off my words.

"The Omega is part of my pack. You say no to her than your saying no to me and to my Alpha" Valerie growled. Amy looked taken aback for a second and hesitation and wary showed on her face. Mulling over Valerie's statement I was surprised at her willingness to stand up for me. I had already long since labelled her as spoilt and self-concerned. However I could tell that she had purposely mentioned the word Alpha. Regardless of this little exercise, Jared was still the next Alpha for the Delco pack. This mini pack nonsense was only a game for him.

"Fine. I'll let you stay if you can do ONE thing" Amy finally said her voice still confident. Intrigued I listened keenly.

"If you want the Omega to stay, BOTH of you have to beg for it" Amy sneered

I felt Valerie literally stiffen at Amy's demand. It was a done deal and Amy knew it. There was no way Valerie would beg for an Omega. If she did, she would be lowering her rank and submitting to another pack. It would be blatant disrespect to her Alpha and her placing. She would be shamed and equal to me, an omega. Valerie would never take such a risk not with who her mother was. In enemy territory we weren't just representing ourselves and our ranks, but also our Alpha and our pack. Leaving me to leave would call for minor punishment in comparison to begging and weakening our packs reputation.

Adjusting the grip on my bag, I eased my hand out of Valerie's grasp.

"I'll take my leave" I spoke up as I once again turned to go I was halted.

"NO!"

Surprise and shock was all that could be scented in the room. Snapping my head round with narrowed eyes I waited. Valerie still stood stiffly, her form shaking and her fists clenched. She was literally trembling but despite that she raised her head and stared straight at Amy. From where Marsha watched everything she let out a shocked gasp. Even Amy couldn't hide the surprise on her face.

Dropping to her knees, Valerie stifled what I could hear to be the start of a warbling sob. With her head held high, and her fist clenched tightly she started to talk. Valerie was going to do it. She was actually going to beg so I could stay.

"Amy, Marsha. I formally-"

I couldn't do it.

Before Valerie could speak anymore I pulled her up from her kneeling position. Ignoring her cry of surprise and slight outrage, I moved to grab her back pack. Hefting it onto my back and dragging my own duffle behind me; I moved to leave. All the while ignoring Valerie's outraged cries.

"Where are you going?" Amy demanded

"Elsewhere" I replied my soft tone becoming blunt and bland.

"AND where is that? Huh? We have nowhere else to sleep you stupid, stupid omega" Valerie hissed

"She's right! You don't have anywhere else to go!" Marsha finally contributed

"Of course we do" I replied. The unspoken 'duh' trailing after with my expression.

"You do" Amy huffed looking smug, certain that I was bluffing.

"Thank you Amy and Marsha for hearing our request. Yet as per your response and denial of our presence, Valerie and I bid you good night and gracious dreams for your hospitality" I thanked with a polite smile on my face. My back straight and grip on Valerie tight, forcing her to share a similar stance.

"Valerie and I shall take our leave" I gave one last polite smile before dragging Valerie with me towards the door.

"You can't leave! You'll have nowhere else to go!" Amy called out

"Or to sleep!" Marsha added as she came to stand by Amy both of them looking confused.

"Why to report to our Alpha of course" I replied innocently. Both girls stiffened but Valerie remained silent.

"Why?" Marsha exclaimed seeming fearful

"Why wouldn't we?" I shrugged making sure I kept my feature innocent and confused.

"You said we couldn't sleep here." Valerie spoke up her face showing her disgruntlement and unhappiness.

"You said no to me, my pack and my Alpha. It's only right we report to our Alpha" Valerie continued with a glare. Instantly I picked up from where she had left off.

"You've clearly made your stance clear on where your opinions are based. Our pack will not have any need to associate with a pack that demands submission to someone other than our Alpha" I listed off.

"Wait!" Amy called as Valerie and I had just reached the door. Halting I turned to look at the panicked gazes both girls wore.

"Don't tell Jared! Please!" Amy pleaded

"Hn…." I hummed. My nonchalance seeming to spur them even more to worry. I suppose it didn't help that Valerie had her sneer on full force and her nose scrunched in disgust.

"You can BOTH stay and sleep in the room with us! Just don't tell Jared." Amy hurriedly spoke

Neither Valerie nor I showed any sign that we were going to heed her pleas. I could visibly see the worry and slight fear the two girls were showing. They knew, just as every other pup in the Delco pack did, that an Upset Jared would mean consequences.

Another thing you could always count on children to be was brutally honest. Children had no concepts or care on what was safe to share or not. In a wolf pack it was worse. Secrets were never secrets for long if you could not control the chemo-scents you released or your pulse. Even then if you couldn't control your heart beat you were doomed to be found. In a pack everything was expected to be open.

Amy knew it, Valerie knew it and so did Marsha. If her actions were reported to Jared and the other pups found out it would get back to their parents no doubt. For us this was just a game, a drill something fun but our actions spoke louder than words. If you couldn't respect your soon to be Alpha as a pup…. You would most likely not respect him as an Adult.

"Please" Marsha whispered as she fell to her knees not too long so did Amy. The two girls barring their necks in submission. I could literally feel Valerie's eyes on me but that didn't change anything. I still stayed silent and as such…. So did Valerie.

It was this scene that Teacher Jones had found us. The teacher opening the door to inform us that it was time for dinner. I arranged my features so a shy and cautious expression was all she would be exposed to. I could see it in the way her eyes immediately strayed to the two kneeling children and Valerie who was seemingly stood in front of them.

"Is everything alright?" Teacher Jones asked casting a nervous look at me then Valerie.

"Fine, Teacher Jones" Valerie smiled, innocently and full of charm.

"Talia what are you doing with those bags, haven't you settled in yet?" Teacher Jones asked.

The scent of fearful nerves and panicky shivers was potent but she called no attention to it. Inwardly I withheld a sneering scoff I wanted to give. Heeding my mother's words during one of our many lessens together.

_'You are a child Talia and it is your greatest weapon. Adults are arrogant and quick to turn a blind eye. Use it, EXPOSE it. Make it their greatest weaknesses'_

"I-I wasn't sure if I could" I bit my bottom lip and stared at my shoes.

"Nonsense. There is enough beds for all four of you girls. Come on let's go for dinner" Teacher Jones ushered making me leave the bags in the room and steering the four of us to the hall for dinner. When Teacher Jones had left us to walk to where Jared, Emmet and Michael were waiting, Amy and Marsha nervously moved to join their pack. I kept my head down, only watching the way my feet would shuffle on the floor to where the boys were waiting.

"Why did you stop me?" Valerie whispered.

With how boisterous and loud the hall was from all the pups inside, no one else would have heard it. Yet we were side by side, the reason my head was bowed to show my position of being lower than Valerie. I could hear her clear as day.

The 6 year old had impressed me, I wouldn't lie. It was a fact that surprised me and so far in my life as Talia, surprises were sparse. As Emily all eyes were on me yet I had managed invisibility, As Talia no one spared me a glance but all new I was there. Yet in both lives I had an assumed personal, title, abilities. Emily was expected from many things but showed nothing, Talia is the opposite.

My actions had shocked and awoken Valerie and I knew she was curious. Her eyes were alight with that childlike suspicion and curiosity that would take long to burn. It was a sight that caused me to soften towards her….. Her eyes reminding me so much of Michael's in that moment.

"I'm the Omega"

My answer did nothing to sate her curiosity or the spark in her eyes. It caused me to smile inwardly but outwardly I spoke it so soft and timidly she would mistake it for submission.

"LIA!" Michael cheered before scrambling from his seat to drag me to a place beside him. Leaving Valerie to make her way on her own. As I settled into my seat and listened to a babbling Michael with a tiny smile, I hummed languidly. My wolf purring with satisfaction and eagerness the both of us remembering our fathers parting words before we had left.

_"I love you princess…..always remember that." He whispered as he clutched me tight and kissed my hair. _

_"I love you too daddy" I whispered back._

_As we broke away from the hug, his forest green eyes met mine, bright with nothing but love. Leaning into his caressing touch, I nuzzled the palm of his hand and smiled at him widely. My eyes no doubt shining with unending praise and love. _

_"You watch out for Mikey okay." _

_"Of course! He's pack" My words specific for a reason. From the way his features softened at my words I'm sure he understood my implications. _

_"No….. Not pack sweetheart. Family." He reaffirmed _

_"…..and Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" I recited back_

"Lia?" Michael called, dragging me out of my thoughts. Looking to him and noticing the vegetables on his plate that yet to be eaten, I nudged the plate closer to him.

"Eat your greens Mikey! Or else I'll tell aunt Bella" I softly urged causing him to pout before agreeing to my request.

* * *

Emmet snorted around a mouthful of food at the Omega and Bloom. Having been forced to share classes with the two, Emmet had come to care less and less about the two's existence. His father's words stressing the importance of catering to the Alpha and only the Alpha. Since Emmet had started attending classes with Jared the future Alpha and Talia the Omega, his father had urged him to ignore the omega and focus on the Alpha. His father always proudly talking of how well their family served their Alpha's. It was in his blood line; his blood right. Emmet knew he wasn't the smartest kid in class, that he wasn't the brightest. That hadn't stopped him from trying. When Jared had taken to being his friend, both he and his father had been shocked. It had been the first step Emmet had taken to maturity. The 6 year old boy had since then been taught by his father the many ways he could support his Alpha. And everyone knew that their Alpha would be Jared.

Being so busy, Emmet hadn't had the time to really notice the Omega or Bloom unless Jared had decided to associate with the two. With how often Jared, Valerie and He spent trying to find the two, Emmet soon came to dislike them both strongly.

"Aaron and his pack had offered us the top bunks as soon as we entered the room" Michael regaled to Talia eagerly. Michael had been so excited when Aaron and his pack had offered the top bunks. Emmet is afraid of heights and chose to sleep on the extra bed Teacher jones had added. For Jared and Emmet such treatment was normal and expected but Michael hadn't thought it'd been anything like that.

"That's good" Talia hummed absently as she spooned some mash potatoes into her mouth.

"What about with you two?" Emmet garbled out around his mouthful. His actions causing Michael to scrunch his nose up in disgust but nothing else.

"Yeah! Did you and Val find your rooms okay? You guys didn't have any problems right?" Jared asked with concern.

Jared remembered his father telling him of how Omega's were treated unjustly and often pushed around. He worried to think that someone had done that to Talia, the protective surge he had been encouraged to feel for the girl threatening to overwhelm him.

_'Protect Talia Jared…' _

_'Watch her closely my grandson'_

"We have a room with Amy and Marsha" Talia informed lightly but she never once looked up from her food. Her words and tone indicated that there was nothing wrong but Jared didn't like how quiet Valerie was. Nor the way she was staring intensely at Talia as if waiting for something. Inhaling deeply, Jared tried to assess the two girl's scents. He was still relatively new to it but it was good practice. He smelt something tangy and something that reminded him of roasted marshmallows. The two scents strong but he was unable to tell which belonged to who.

"Valerie?" Jared called. Just like grandpa had taught him, he weighed the question with demand and expectancy.

"Yes. We share a room with Amy and Marsha" Valerie confirmed turning to meet Jared's eyes.

Jared felt as if he was missing something and from the narrowed gaze on Emmet's face he wasn't the only one. However before either one could continue the topic, Michael had dragged their attentions away.

"Hey look its Amy and her mini pack!" Michael pointed out happily, whilst accepting the napkin Talia held out. The acclaimed omega never once bothering to turn to look at Amy and her mini pack.

"Alpha Jared" Amy greeted with a slight nod. Behind her, Marsha and the other 4 in their group had their heads bowed.

"Alpha Amy" Jared greeted back like his grandfather had taught him. The hall had grown silent as the two mini packs meeting stood to witness.

"How is it we may help you?" Jared asked recalling his lessons.

"My pack and I have come to say sorry." Amy whispered, her words shaky and her eyes shiny.

"Why!?" Emmet demanded from his seat on Jared's right.

"We doubted you and insulted your pack. We insulted you. We were wrong." Amy confessed.

Jared eyed the mini pack before him and was well aware of all the eyes on them. To insult a pack and doubt an Alpha's choice was punishable. Jared was well aware of the perhaps reason for the doubt in his choice. He had known that having Talia, the omega would cause a bit of trouble.

"What do you have to give?" Michael asked surprising Jared and in turn Emmet. The other two boys had sort of forgotten about him. Neither having really put stock into Michael's uses.

"What?" Amy asked.

Already the other pups who were watching on looked nervous and curious over what Michael had just asked. None looked more confused and anxious than Amy and her mini pack.

"Well, you insulted an Alpha, his choice, his pack and his name. That's bigger than a sorry, you have to give him something too" Michael lectured like it was common knowledge. Jared was surprised that Michael even knew about that. It was Jared's father who taught him about honourable and formal apologies.

"Uh-we… I-I" Amy stammered

"If you don't have something to give than you don't really mean it and you're not really sorry" Michael continued. He then began to drink his drink happily and waited to see what would happen next.

Amy and her mini pack all felt the pressure of everyone's gazes. Their next moves being watched avidly by all the pups. Through-out all of this Talia and Michael continued their meal, leaving Jared, Valerie and Emmet to deal with the rest of things.

"Well? Did you mean it then? What are you going to give my Alpha?" Valerie sneered. She was enjoying it, the embarrassment and pressure Amy and her mini pack were facing. A vicious part of her mind thinking it to be payback for making her almost beg.

"We-um-W-we" Amy stammered looking close to tears. The longer it took the louder the rest of the pups watching began to talk. Soon there was a few laughter and snickers thrown into the mix.

Jared remained quiet trying to figure out what he wanted to do, how he wanted to handle the situation. He didn't want to make Amy and her pack cry, his father's lessons taught him such actions were cruel. Yet his Grandfathers words and teachings had said that a great Alpha never showed mercy.

"WE OFFER OUR SUBMISSION!" Amy finally blurted out causing silence to reign.

"You offer to submit your pack?" Emmet repeated surprised.

"Yes. As a sorry to you Alpha Jared, I submit my mini pack and role as Alpha to you. I don't want to play anymore" Amy cried as she fell to the floor. Not to long after her, so did her pack all of them crying.

Jared immediately stood up from his seat and knelt down next to her patting her head and trying to comfort her. The pups surrounding them and watching began to all feel guilty.

"Hey Amy come on don't cry. It's okay! You and your pack don't have to submit to me. I forgive you alright." Jared hurriedly reassured. Amy and her mini pack all looked to Jared with wet eyes and trembling lips before whimpering out apologies. Jared eagerly forgave them and offered them a place with his pack for the rest of dinner. Although wary at first, when the night ended the table had been full of laughter from both packs. Well, not really.

Michael and Talia had scooted over towards the end of the table. The two best friends content with just each other for company. Jared was too busy cheering up and laughing with Amy and her mini pack to notice and Emmet didn't care. However Valerie cast a stray eye to the two lower ranked members in her pack. Whenever she had not been distracted, the young girl found herself looking to the two, thinking that she would miss something if she dared to look away for too long.

* * *

Teacher Jones and the select adults Alpha Delco had selected had watched the entire exchange with close eyes. The entire trip a thought out attempt to mould the children into the future pack Alpha Delco expected. Strong, Loyal to their Alpha, and sharp of mind. The mini pack guise was put to play so they could pick out those who would serve well and those who would not. By splitting the children and allowing them to choose their own groups, to assign a leader for said group, they wheedled out those meant for leadership and those who would fail in loyalty. It encouraged the children to fight one another, to argue over things like beds and playgrounds. The entire trip, a scam. All so they could see who was considered powerful and who would be useless.

Unlike the other adults in the room who watched how the Future Alpha had handled the situation, Teacher Jones had only watched the Omega and her friend. Isabella Bloom and Mallory Delco had been terrors when they had undergone this very same trip. It was how their friendship had formed, a bond so close and team work almost legendary. When they had allowed Joshua Quinn into their ranks it had only boosted their pack's strength. It was a far different scenario then. Mallory had been like Jared, the known selected future alpha for the Delco pack. Isabella considered an Omega because of her rebellion against becoming one of the many bitten children Alpha Delco had victimised. Joshua had been the loyal beta to Mallory never once doubting her decisions always trusting her.

So as the rest praised Jared, Teacher Jones kept a watchful eye on Talia and Michael. The three children legacy to their parents and of them….. Teacher Jones knew where the real threat lay.

* * *

Valerie, Amy, Marsha and Talia made their way back towards their room. No one was really speaking but it wasn't out of awkwardness or anything. The 4 girls were merely tired from the evening's events.

"Valerie?" Marsha called

"Hm.." Valerie responded her mind slightly clouded with thoughts of sleep and questions.

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken up and stopped Amy" Marsha mumbled

"Mmh… my Alpha forgave you" Valerie said tersely, irritated and wanting to sleep already.

"Yeah we'll we just wanted to apologise to you anyway" Amy spoke up as well. The two girls bowed their heads before trudging their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Their absence leaving Talia and Valerie alone.

"Why didn't you tell Jared that they were going to make us beg" Valerie asked from where she lay on the top bunk. When no answer came she growled lowly.

"Hey. Omega! Answer me!"

Still no response came and it only irritated Valerie more.

"TALIA!" Valerie growled before hanging over to see what the omega was doing. She startled however when she saw the omega sleeping. Talia was sound asleep, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. She was burrowed under her covers and her face buried into a stuffed rabbit. The fluffy toy gripped tightly to her person like it was her most precious item. Valerie frowned deeply at the sleeping omega, confusion overcoming her. Sneering at the girl she lay back properly on her own bed.

"Stupid Omega still sleeps with stuffed animals" Valerie muttered before she too gave in to sleep.

* * *

Not too far from where the Delco pups had been booked for the week, A nearby hotel was gaining a new customer. It was late but the drowsy male at the register managed as smile at the old man who made his way to the counter.

"Good evening sir" he chirped.

"Good evening lad, I was hoping to rent out a room for myself" The older gent greeted. His forest green eyes glittering brightly with kindness and a hidden excitement.

"Of course. How long do you plan to stay?" the male asked with a kind smile. Taking off the hat that he wore, the old man ran his hand through his grey black hair.

"A week if that's okay. I can pay the amount upfront if there are any issues"

"Oh well if you're sure. Are you on holiday perhaps?"

"I suppose…. More of a reunion" The old man's eyes glittered with slyness.

"Awesome. May I have a Name for registrations?"

"Samson. Samson Hale"

* * *

**There you have it! **

**So I'll be honest and say the more REVIEWS I receive will encourage me more. For this chapter the pups have been exposed to a military like setting trial thing. Alpha Delco uses it as a way to convert the pups into thinking a certain way so their more loyal. So like a brain washing camp thing. Also these kids are all werewolves who have been moulded since birth to think a certain way, so their pretty tricky with their thinking. I'm not 6 so I CAN'T actually say how they think, also I don't remember how it was when I was 6. **

**I promise you we're getting closer to Talia figuring out that she's in Teen Wolf okay I swear. Also PETER is almost going to making his entrance YAY! This story pretty much calls for patience. **

**Thanks for the faves, follows and Reviews. **

**More Reviews will be awesome**

**Thank you allx**


	11. Defiance, Closure and Discoveries

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**First off I would like to start with an apology because I know. I know that you have all been waiting for an update for decades and for that I truly am sorry. At the end is where I'll waste your time because I know that right now you just want to get reading so I'll leave my warning and let you be. **

**WARNING!: DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE/ABUSE AND IMPLIED RAPE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT OWN DECISION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Okay! Enjoy your update. **

* * *

Talia's Pov

"NOBODY wants to do some stupid love play so drop it already" Emmet growled

"Yeah well your idea is stupid too" Valerie spat back

"Why can't we do one of my ideas" Michael whined

"BECAUSE!" Emmet snapped

I sighed and tuned their squabbling out much like I had been doing for the past 3 hours. I had thought that by now I would've been used to the outlandish dramatics children had a habit of getting into but apparently not.

Since the hall ordeal with Amy and her mini pack, our group had thrived immensely. Resting my head on my arms and dazedly staring off into space I reflected over the events so far. Amy declaring her packs submission had an interesting affect. When the other mini pack Alpha's had realised just how Amy had insulted Jared's authority well several quickly submitted as well. After that only a handful of mini packs remained out of Jared's leadership. It was clear that those who had not submitted had thought of other means to maintain control. Or perhaps maybe preferred to ally themselves with our group and still have control.

"What do you think Talia?" Jared asked snapping me out of my daze.

Looking to him still with a vacant daze I blinked a few times and tilted my head in confusion. The Alpha to be smiled brightly at me which I found strange. I didn't understand why the child was so clingy towards me, it was rather annoying. Always calling attention to me or prompting me for answers or opinions.

"Of what?" I asked lightly

"Tch… what use does the Omega serve if she doesn't even pay attention" Emmet huffed as he pushed the pile of books in front of him to the side. Only so he could rest his head on his folded arms on top of the table.

I liked Emmet more than I did when we were smaller at least. For some odd reason he was amusing to me…. Only less when he would pick on Michael but other times he was entertaining.

"Leave her alone BUTTFACE!" Michael growled with golden eyes flashing.

Ah…Adorable little Michael. He would always be my favourite. My very own personal knight in shining armour. Always ready to defend my honour.

"Don't push me Bloom! I'll beat you to the ground before you could even cry Mommy" Emmet growled back

I released a heavy sigh as the two children jumped into another round of snarling growls and taunting words.

"Not Again! Would you two just STOP!" Valerie cried slamming her pudgy hands on the table. All noises ceased but the glaring between the boys didn't lessen. Valerie glared at them as fiercely and angrily as a six year old could, which was actually pretty intimidating. Even I felt a little cowed by the intensity….. Only a little though.

"I will not BE embarrassed when it's our turn to show our show in front of Alpha Delco! I WON'T! And you will NOT embarrass Jared either!" Valerie growled her eyes shifting and glowing hotly.

"Now if Talia doesn't have any ideas then we'll keep looking!" the little she wolf sneered

After almost an entire year of nothing but hard training, and mind aching brain activities, this little trip of kiddie drama was a blessing to my brain. I slept every moment I could, Spaced out and daydreamed at every opportunity. This week would be my only break from training with Mother before she would no doubt be torturing my poor brain once more. I was only so very grateful to the other worldly powers that had my Father in charge of my physical training.

"Do you have any idea about what we can show for Grandpa?" Jared asked imploringly.

I absently took note of the intense observation Valerie was regarding me with and the reluctant interest from Emmet. As far as I could tell, the two young pups were unsure of what to make of me now that we have spent prolonged moments of time together as a mini pack required. Slowly I could see the change in their interaction with me. Valerie had stopped calling me Omega all the time on our second day here, Emmet started looking at me strangely on the third. For six year olds their mental awareness was rather advanced, a fact I likened to the strange military like influence the Delco pack was run with.

"I liked the idea of telling a story" I responded with a soft shrug. Much like always when I talked to the child, Jared beamed brightly at me. It somewhat frightened me…. This needy little Alpha to be.

"That's a great idea!" He chirped

"But that's so BORING! I bet she only said that because of Bloom!" Emmet whined

"No she didn't! Besides Talia is the BEST at telling stories! We'll definitely beat everyone!" Michael appraisingly supported. I smiled at the dorky idiot that had too much faith in me. He was doing so many wonders to my ego. I should probably stop him…

"As long as it's not one of Bloom's stupid books then I guess we can do it. But are we really just going to tell a story? What if we act it out too?" Valerie mused

"Why don't we do both? We can all play out the story together! We can make the story up ourselves!" Jared decided with a firm nod seeing everyone's agreement, and my passive shrug.

"I want to be the princess then or the Queen!" Valerie instantly declared

"You just want to marry Jared" Emmet scoffed causing Valerie to redden and bare her teeth at him.

"Then I'll be the dragon! Every Princess story has a dragon in it! That'll be me!" Michael cheered

"If anyone is going to be the dragon it's me. You're too much of a baby to be as awesome as a Dragon! You can be the ugly ogre though!" Emmet sneered meanly. Michael looked hurt, his insecurity showing on his face. Only worsening when Valerie giggled at Emmet's taunt. Jared glared at Emmet but did nothing else.

Protectively curling an arm around Michael's waist I hugged him tightly in reassurance. Uncaring for the company around us only focussing on Michael.

"It's okay to be the ugly ogre Mikey" I mumbled

"But-But nobody likes an ogre Lia! Their ugly monsters that scare the villagers" Michael grumbled

"Not this ogre….." I softly disagreed.

With his wide eyes trained on me filled with curious hope and bright interest I began a tale. Reciting a story about a cursed princess and a greedy man who wished to be king. Of the ogre forced from his home to bring the wannabe king his bride with only a talking donkey as his steed. A story in which even an ogre found love. Where an ogre fell in love and was loved.

I always thought Shrek was rather interesting in the messages it gave kids.

"SHE MARRIES THE OGRE!" Valerie screeched, effectively reminding me of the other three's presence.

Blinking I looked to them with confusion but my hold on Michael never loosened not once.

"Yes!?"

"WHY DIDN'T SHE MARRY THE PRINCE? An Ogre is ugly and smells, she wouldn't be living in a castle if she married the OGRE!" Valerie spluttered

"I thought Bloom said you tell good stories? That was a pretty stupid one. He doesn't even kill the dragon!" Emmet sneered

Jared was surprisingly silent but his eyes were staring at me intensely. Which was creepy weird and honestly uncomfortable. Michael squirmed in my hold so he could glare at Emmet but before he could say anything I spoke up; effectively cutting him off.

"What's wrong with loving an ogre? Why must the dragon always die?" I asked the two children. My tone not once raising from its childish lilt or lightened softness.

"Because they just can't! That's not how stories go! Nobody would ever love an ogre!" Valerie growled in frustration. However her eyes were telling, they were clouded with thoughtful uncertainty. Like she wasn't completely sure, like she was asking a question.

"You can't help who you love" or at least that's what they say. As Emily I never experienced such romantic notions in terms of love. The only love I had ever known was the familial love, my social awkwardness hadn't been a helpful factor and I never felt the urge for romance. I suppose you could say the closest romantic relationship I ever had as Emily had been with the various television and movies I watched to fill time.

"I don't care what you say! I loved it!" Michael exclaimed passionately

"Pfft whatever" Emmet huffed but said nothing else.

"Would you have loved the ogre if you were the Princess, Talia?" Jared asked causing all of the children to look at me intensely. It made me want to squirm and frown at their intense wide little stares. It unnerved me sometimes when they looked at me as if my answer might make the world stop.

Children were rather scary.

"I think I would" I answered thoughtfully.

"Excuse me child!? But you wouldn't have happened to be responsible for the story I just over heard? The one with the ogre?" A gentle voice questioned.

Immediately I tensed, having not sensed anyone's approach. Michael reacted simultaneously at the stiffness I exuberated, curling his fingers slightly. Already I began to berate myself, the phantom lectures and growling disappointment of my Mother's voice echoing in my mind.

I should have sensed him, Shouldn't have been distracted. I've been too relaxed, Mother would berate me if she had seen.

"Who are you Mr?" Michael cutely questioned just as his mother had taught him.

_"Everybody underestimates a brat. Especially if they play stupid and curious. Use those gorgeous puppy eyes I gave you" Isabella Bloom proudly instructed. _

Yet only I could see the way Michael's hands inched slowly out of sight and curled around a nearby book. No doubt, Michael was already readying to throw something in order to distract our opponent if he poses a threat. It was one of his strengths, his keen sight and aim and strong throws.

"You may call me Samson" The elderly man spoke with a soft quirk of his lips.

I examined him closely and as subtly as possible. He was a wolf that much I could sense. His scent carrying the smell of pinewood and oak with a minty tinge that almost seemed out of place. His hair was silver grey, wry with age but still thick with no signs of balding. His nose was rather pointed and sharp and his lips thin but the lines around his mouth betrayed that he smiled often. Much like the crow's feet by his eyes. He had frown lines on his forehead but it was his eyes….. His eyes that struck me as familial.

They were green…..a bright forest green that reminded me so much of my Father.

Seeing those eyes made me want to go home. Made me miss the fresh and comforting scent of peppermint and the warmth and comfort. The feeling of home and belonging within my Father's arms.

I wanted to go home.

The ache in my chest shocked me. It was something I hadn't been expecting to feel. The bitterness and sour weight to my mood, the downward tug of my lips and the stinging tingle to my eyes. I was homesick, I missed my parents. I missed my Father and his ridiculous bedtime stories. My goodnight and good morning kisses. The warmth of his tight embrace and his peppermint scent flooding my senses.

But that wasn't all…..

The hollow panic that fluttered about in my stomach and the slight tremble in my fingers. I knew this feeling like the back of my hand. I was afraid. Afraid that they would forget me, that they would be glad to no longer have me with them. As it was this was the first time in my life as Talia I'd been so far away from both my parents at the same time. The knowledge that they were so far away from my grasp, my sight, frightened me greatly. My mind dragged out the horrid memory of Copper Friday and my breath stuttered out in a sharp gasp.

The wolf pup within me pinned and whimpered at the frantic flurry of fear my mind procured. The stream of what if's and worry for my Father and Mother consumed me.

"Are you all right child?" Samson asked pulling me back to the present. His tone was careful and soft but it didn't fool me. I could hear the slight tinge of calculative speculation my Mother trained me to seek. The tiny uptick slur and lilted tone of his words. I had caught his interest; whoever he is.

It took cold effort to shake off the chilly fear and frantic worry of my mind but I managed. My Mother's sharp words of instruction on masking chemo scents and disconnecting with emotion kicking into gear. Soothing my inner wolf pup and calming my mind I regained control of myself.

Blinking up at the old man before me I frowned at the wetness on my face. Wiping away the evidence of my sudden break of role and show of weakness, I inhaled deeply, steeling myself like Mother had taught me.

_'Emotions are a weakness but they can also be your greatest source of power and strength. They are essential, fragile and one of the most important things to learn to control.' Her brown eyes sharp and blazing with intensity. Her face a stiff cold mask that didn't even twitch an inch despite the glass pieces healing within her wound from the smashed glass. There was no sign of pain, not even a scent to trace. _

_'The second you show you feel…is the moment you have aided your enemy in your end' Then like a switch her brown eyes returned to their soft loving gaze, welling with affection as they gazed into my own. _

_'The Body can heal but the mind…. And the heart once broken is forever shattered. So shield them in all ways you can and share them with whomever selectively'_

"Lia?" Michael murmured worriedly. His hand reached out and wiped the last of the wet drops on my face. Whining lowly in concern he hugged me close, nuzzling my cheek in comfort, draining the little ache that pulsed in my chest. The black veins on his hand hidden by my hair and cheek from the others.

"Hm…" I responded relaxing at the relief I felt, breathing lightly. I made a mental note to ask Mother to help me bake some cookies for Isabella. Ever so grateful that she had taken to training Michael in draining pain.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Michael whispered gently much like he always did when he was worried or frightened for me. A low whine from the wolf pup inside me urged me to comfort our pack mate and brother. To reassure him that that I was fine. Closing my eyes and letting Michael guide me into a cuddling embrace, I scented him back. The comfort of pack soothing my wolf. Brushing my hand lightly across the skin of his neck, I sighed.

"I miss home" I muttered softly. Michael's only response was to tighten his hold around me which made me smile.

* * *

As Michael and Talia embraced, comforting one another and forgetting the rest of their company, the other's watched silently. Judging them and forming their own opinions on the two strange usually out casted pups.

Valerie watched in surprised fascination at the way Michael had gently and softly tended to Talia. The young female pup felt a bitter twinge of jealously at how much care and concern Michael had treated Talia with. Valerie had seen the strange blankness Michael's face had morphed into when Talia gasped. He hadn't looked like that annoying cry baby who Emmet always picked on. He had looked older, somewhat stronger but most of all… protective. Valerie had never spared much thought to Michael, having thought him to be just another stupid boy she was forced to share space with. Watching how he cared for Talia made her uncomfortable because she felt irritated….. like she had bitten into a lemon. Glaring at Talia and Michael….. Valerie refused to acknowledge the yearning jealously she harboured.

Beside her Emmet silently studied Bloom. Emmet wasn't stupid…. Well not always anyway. He wasn't like Valerie who was always trying to be the best and cared about what people thought. He also wasn't like Jared, always having to be proper and responsible. Emmet was simple. He had been friends with Jared long enough to not let what the other kids say or do affect him. He watched out for Jared and protected both Jared and Valerie from anyone who dared. He didn't like Bloom and never bothered hiding it. Yet in this moment Bloom had earned a little of his respect.

Unlike his friends, Jared wasn't watching Michael. The little Alpha to be couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Talia nuzzled her face into Michael's neck. Burning heat bubbled within his belly and his fingers clenched. The urge to shift strong as his wolf growled at the sight before him. Unknowing to him, his eyes had flashed. Displeasure filled him at watching MICHAEL comfort Talia instead of him. His annoyance only deepened when he saw the smile on Talia's face….. Once again directed only at Michael.

Samson Hale was unsure as to what it was he was feeling. His emotions, his wolf, his mind all of it was a scrambled mess as it struggled to define what he was feeling. But then he saw her smile, it was small and not directed in any way towards him, but she smiled. It only took her smile to clear him of his confused emotion. Almost as if the gods themselves had poured ambrosia down his throat, unspeakable warmth and love filled him. Because he had done it, he had found her. He had found his granddaughter and she was beautiful. Unwilling to let his eyes stray, he did his best to burn the image of her smile into his brain. He needed to forever remember this moment because…. She smiled just like his Thomas. She looked just like his first born son that he had been robbed off. A wet shine in his eyes took him away and Samson lost himself to a memory.

_The high pitched wailing of his new born son pierced the air, and Samson shakily entered the room. As he approached the bed his green eyes refused to leave the bundled package that his wife cuddled. He could smell her exhaustion, but that did little to hide her happiness. _

_'Would you like to meet your son?' His wife cooed and Samson could only nod. As she shifted so the bundled being in her arms could be shown. The baby in her hold squirmed and scrunched his nose but did not cry out like earlier. _

_'His name is Thomas' _

_Shakily and as lightly as he could, Samson caressed his son gently, ghosting over his skin with his finger. However when tiny little fingers wrapped their weak grip on his finger, Samson felt the air in his lungs leave. Watching with wide eyes, the slow lifting smile that painted his son's lips shook him to the core. Because… Because…._

_'He's beautiful' _

As he turned back to the present, His back straightened with purpose. His fingers curled in determination and his forest green eyes blazed with bright resolve. The aura he excluded shifted slightly from the gentle elderly old man presence to that of authority underlined with immaculate power. Had someone been caught in his gaze, they would have witnessed the life that suddenly filled Samson's green gaze and they would have shivered in both fear and awe. Quickly eyeing the children he had come across, Samson's mind began to cement a plan of action before he relaxed back into his elderly role.

* * *

**(A/N: HEED MY WARNING!)**

Back with the Delco pack, Benjamin Delco shivered unexpectedly at the foreboding chill that ran down his back. His eyes shifting into their Alpha red state in alert paranoia. His shifted ears twitched at the mad phantom cackling laughter that sounded like it was taunting him. His eyes darted round quickly searching for an enemy yet finding no one. The words of that blind eyed witch haunting his mind once more before he pushed it away. Alpha Delco refused to feel threatened simply because of a crazed mad witches words. He was the Alpha.

A sadistic malicious glinting snarl settled on his lips as he approached the arena. Shedding the shirt on his back and approaching the bloodied body that glared up at him from the ground, Alpha Delco stomped his foot on the man's stomach, relishing in the gargled yelp of pain it influenced. Rolling his neck and increasing the pressure on the bloodied stomach beneath him he held little pity or sympathy for the man.

Looking at the agonized pain on the man's face, Benjamin Delco let out a loud and mocking laugh.

"Pathetic. Is this all the legendary Hale bloodline has to show!" He sneered before spitting in the face of the green eyed scum beneath him.

Despite the pain he was undergoing and the weakening of his wolf, Thomas continued to glare up at the Alpha above him. His green eyes unrelenting with its piercing green glare of hatred.

Lifting his leg and dragging the green eyed wolf up harshly, Alpha Delco pressed his claws into the flesh of Thomas's lower back, embracing his tortured scream of blinding pain. Dropping the green eyed wolf to the ground carelessly, Benjamin Delco mockingly simpered into the wolf's ear.

"You will always be filth Thomas. There is no escaping me."

Forcefully gripping Thomas by the chin and ensuring they were eye to eye, Benjamin Delco growled his parting words with an arrogant grin.

"I AM your ALPHA!"

With one last kick, Alpha Delco turned and left Thomas near death in the middle of the arena. The Alpha filled with dark arrogance and steeled confidence at his power.

* * *

Joshua Quinn had almost been too late in finding Emissary Marcus. He had been on patrol when he came across an unsigned note urging him to go to the arena. Immediately he had swapped his shift with one of the other's and rushed. The unsigned notes were the only evidence Joshua had, proving that not everyone in the Delco pack was against Thomas. However it also showed the amount of fear they all harboured.

This was the worst by far. Hauling the unconscious green eyed wolf to the hidden hut he had built a few years back, Joshua had wasted no time in calling for the Emissary. There was no way he could take Thomas home, because he knew that Mallory would break and she would only end up killing herself.

"He is not healing!" Marcus spoke before quickly searching his bag for the vial of phoenix tears he had his mother send. He only ever used the tears when dealing with near death situations and even then the Emissary kept it closely guarded. Phoenix tears were expensive costing him half a year's salary. It took 6 drops before any sign of healing could be noted. Leaning back in relief, Marcus felt his fear diminish.

"We can only wait" Marcus spoke somberly.

"He cannot continue like this! We must act now or else he will-"Joshua hurriedly snapped.

"We have no other CHOICE!" Marcus snapped feeling just as frantic as the first beta. The Emissary's usual serene and indifferent façade shattered by the frantic glare and anxious nerves.

"HE is going to DIE! He cannot take another confrontation." Joshua whispered in anguish.

Marcus could only hold his head in his palms in silent agreement. The Emissary knew that one more 'training' session with Alpha Delco would be the end of Thomas Hale. Should Thomas die, the Emissary knew that it would only be a mere seconds later in which Mallory would follow. The bind on Mallory and Thomas, although different still meant the same. When he had informed the two of the binding used on them, he had hated himself.

Mallory and Thomas could never leave this land. They were bound in all ways possible. Even their life's energy was bound to this territory and should they ever try to leave, the ritual would end them. It would take their life in the most slow and agonized way possible. If that had not even been bad enough, the bindings on them catered solely to their characteristics.

The ritual was an ancient contract Egyptian slaves would share with their masters. The witches of that era had created it for security in knowing their slaves would never be able to defy or overpower them. Should the slave ever hold any ideals or think of harming their masters, the spell would activate and torture them in 1000 and 1 ways and would not relent unless the slave was punished. Marcus had searched, he had sought and called everyone he thought could help yet nothing could free Mallory from such a ritual.

For Thomas, the binding was different. The witches had created this particular binding with the intentions of having warriors for their use. The slave's health, healing, everything pertaining their well being and their actions would be controlled by their master. A soldier controlled and bound to their master so long as they live. A soldier enslaved and unable to turn on their master.

When Joshua had shared with Marcus all he had been told about what Alpha Delco had done, of the ritual and bind spell, disgust and horror had flooded him. Marcus had cried, for the suffering of Thomas for the tragedy that Mallory and he had been subjected to. All because of a greedy man's bitter selfish anger and wounded pride.

Joshua stared at Thomas's unconscious form, grieving for the good man. Watching as slowly the gaping open wounds stitched back together. Since the war with the Kaida witches, Alpha Delco had only increased his cruelty towards Thomas. The cruel Alpha getting more vicious with his 'training' yet never letting Thomas heal any faster. Joshua stared at Thomas's prone form and remembered when they had first been introduced. He remembered Mallory's wary but bright and hopeful sincerity, Thomas's strength and easy going smile. Both men snapped to attention when Thomas let out a dazed moan of pain, whimpering out strangle of words they barely caught in time.

"I-….I-…."

"Thomas? Can you hear me?" Joshua whispered carefully but the green eyed wolf continued to mutter.

"I- have to….. I h-have too.."

"Thomas?" Marcus tried.

"I can't leave them…. I can't leave her….. I p-promised Talia" Thomas whispered wincing from the pain. And it was only then that Thomas cried and let tears fall from his closed lids. Unable to hold back his tears any longer. As Thomas rested and continued to heal, Marcus and Joshua let him be.

"You have a plan…" Marcus commented having caught sight of the pensive look on Joshua's face.

"The children will be back in 3 days. You must ensure they are safe from him"

"What of Isabella?"

"Delco believes her to be tempered now because of her injury. She will be fine" Joshua dismissed before moving to leave in case his disappearance stirs questions. Before he moved to leave, Marcus warned him softly.

"The question is…. Will you be fine?" The two men knowing the only solution they have. Joshua said nothing as he closed the door behind him because truth be told….. Not even he was sure if he could do what was needed to be done.

* * *

In isolation within a cell, Isabella Bloom scratched at the walls. Doodling with her sharp claws and humming somewhat insanely in her containment. Her wounded leg still missing its flesh stretched out before her. Her throat parched and dry as the desert and her stomach cramped from hunger pains.

The she wolf was un-bothered with her punishment. She was no stranger to this type of treatment, in fact she had been expecting it ever since the pups of the pack had departed to 'camp'. It was no secret that her compliance relied heavily on the treatment of her son. With Michael safe and far away from this hell, Isabella had immediately let her wolf surface. Five days of starvation and 'lessons' in submission would not break her.

Isabella let out a hacking laugh knowing that the guards told to watch her feared her. It only amused the she wolf who could not be tamed. She was one of 'ALPHA' Delco's failures and each day she lived on and rebelled against him was another victory for her.

Her ears twitched at the oncoming sound of thudded footsteps, and with a sharp fanged grin she waited. The jingle of keys caught her attention before her cell space was invaded with her so called 'Alpha' and 2 of his guards. When her cell door slammed shut, with a clang, she peered through her hair at the men before her.

The men said nothing, instead only watching Isabella with piercing eyes, the she wolf however continued to hum with an insane grin stitched to her lips and scratch at the walls. She made no move to acknowledge their presence, ignoring them.

"Isabella Bloom" 'Alpha Delco spat. His hands still stained with Thomas's blood along with red splatters on his chest. It was a testament to how common the state of him was, that no one really bat an eyelash. Moving swiftly he fisted her wild blonde mane in his hands and pulled harshly. Wrenching her hair so she had no choice but to look up at him.

"The pack WHORE!" He sneered with dark disgust.

Staring up at him, meeting his dark gaze, Isabella giggled before losing herself to snickering laughter. Sobering up from her laughter she smiled wildly at the 'Alpha'. Her Honey brown orbs shinning with mockery.

"You sound angry! Tell me who took a shit in your cereal this morning. I'll be sure to thank them" She crooned. 'Alpha' Delco dragged her by the hair, threw her head first into the stone cell walls. Dazed from the wound she received, Isabella felt the blood dripping from her head trickle absently. Just as her mind was clearing, 'Alpha' Delco snatched the sharp dagger from the belt of the wolf beside him. Stabbing it straight through, the dissolving wound in Isabella's thigh. Her high pitched scream of pain bounced off the walls causing the 2 wolf guards to wince and turn away. The stench horridly filling their nose from the blood and rotten flesh.

"Tsk Tsk, you never learn do you Isabella" The 'Alpha' crooned.

"You defy me, rebel me and yet still you blame me for your punishments. I only ever asked for your loyalty Isabella. It is you that brings such torture on yourself."

Isabella clenched her teeth tightly through the agony, paling rapidly as her vision blurred. Panting she met the 'Alpha's' gaze with a hateful glare.

"Mmf *pant* I will n-never *pant* fucking submit to a shitfaced BASTARD like you!" She spat causing 'Alpha' Delco to laugh.

"You see Isabella. This is why I want you. Such fire, such fierce defiance. Haven't you tired of this game? Give up and submit to me Isabella and I promise you this will end. Be loyal to me and let this game end"

Silence reigned and Isabella's panting breaths were all that could be heard in the room. After a short moment, the she wolf swallowed before speaking up tiredly.

"You're a real fucktard you know that!"

The patient mask 'Alpha' Delco wore cracked revealing the piercing crimson red eyed glare of dark greed. Un-deterred by the red eyes on her person Isabella continued to speak.

"You want my loyalty? I watched you kill my parents. Forced me into becoming a wolf at the young age of seven years." Isabella giggled hysterically somewhat insanely and the 3 men watched her intensely.

"And YOU fucking expect me to be LOYAL to you."

'Alpha' Delco gripped the dagger in her thigh and twisted it, relishing in her screams once more. His red gaze baring down on her heavily.

"I OWN you Isabella Bloom. Or have you forgotten about the precious little boy whose conception was organised by my hand?" He cruelly taunted.

Isabella's eyes flashed a cold icy beta blue and her fangs lengthened threateningly. Meeting the 'Alpha's' gaze unflinchingly, the she wolf covered his hand on the dagger and twisted it. Blood poured from the wound, gushing and staining the ground beneath her quickly, not once did she turn from the red eyes before her. Not blinking or screaming at all.

"NEVER forget THIS 'Alpha' Delco…. There is NOTHING you could do to me. You will NEVER fucking BREAK me!"

Glaring at the she wolf angrily, 'Alpha' Delco wrenched his hand free. Keeping her gaze on the 'Alpha' Isabella yanked the dagger from her leg roughly. Lifting herself shakily but determinedly from the floor, lifting her head and standing she stood tall.

"You and I both know that it's you who needs me not the other way around"

Furious with the she wolf, the 'Alpha' back handed her into the wall and ordered the guards to hang her by her ankles with 10 lashes to her back, increasing it to 40 when the she wolf continued to smirk at him. Even as her punishment commenced and the blood loss almost became too much, not once did Isabella's smirk falter. Because she knew… she knew that her son would remain safe. Knew that her performance had reminded the 'Alpha' that harming her precious baby boy would only seal his loss. Because without Michael…. Isabella Bloom had no need to stay in this realm anymore. Without Michael, the she wolf would have already slaughtered every single werewolf in this pack…. Or she would have died trying.

* * *

In another room not too far from Isabella's, Mallory smiled. Her eyes blazing and her face set in a blissful smile because she had heard Isabella's declaration. Had been able to hear the entire encounter between 'Alpha' Delco and her friend. So she smiled when the door opened to reveal her once upon a time godfather. The angry red glare of his eyes did little to scare her.

"Is someone having a bad day?" She mockingly sympathized. Throwing her head back and roaring at the electric shots that rattled throughout her restrained form, Mallory endured it. It felt like hours had passed as she was electrocuted and restrained before it all came to an end. Panting and looking up at the 'Alpha' before her she dribbled spit as her lips readied her next taunt.

"You…a-are nnh…..nah not m-my ALPHA"

This time round it felt as if centuries passed.

**(A/N: SAFE ZONE :D)**

* * *

Talia's Pov

Broodingly I stared at the shelf before me. My hand hovered uncertainly, inches away from the book cover. This was the last book in the library. The only one I had yet to read through. With only 2 more days to go before we all returned home, I tried to justify a reason not to look through it. However no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with a good one. Indecision prickled in my stomach. Whatever I found in this book would affect me greatly and I was afraid of how. Flashing back to the events of the day before yesterday I remembered the conversation that led me to this point.

_Despite the initial distrust and wary regard Michael and I both grew fond of the old man named Samson. After my little freak out he had comforted and apologised, thinking he had spooked me. He had then went on to praising me with my creativity and explained that he had found the idea of an ogre love story enthralling. When he had asked if I had thought of it my own, I shook my head in denial. I did not want to take credit for an idea that was not mine. Instead I had said I had heard it from somewhere else. _

_I couldn't help but feel drawn to the way he would talk to us. There was something about the way he talked and laughed that made me feel less homesick. As such our mini pack spent quite a lot of time with the old man. Just before we were to leave, Samson had offered me one last apology. Feeling uncomfortable at his apologies I awkwardly explained that I was just missing my parents. _

_"Oh! Is that so?" He muttered, his green eyes softening but there was a tinge of something other I couldn't identify. However the sight of it made me sad. _

_"I've never been away from my Daddy and Mommy before. You made me think of my Daddy" I admitted softly, hiding behind my hair slightly and staring at the ground awkwardly. _

_" I do…" He whispered softly _

_"You have green eyes….like my Daddy" I explained feeling my wolf pup whine and whimper for our father once again. I felt the stirrings of my slight panic attack from early but stifled it as best as I could. Unwilling to worry Michael away from his happy reading and disrupt the chattering of Emmet, Valerie and Jared. _

_"I understand… It's okay to be homesick and miss your parents" Samson reassured. I only nodded but said nothing else. _

_"I'm sure your parents miss you just as much" He continued but I couldn't help the small whine I let out in a panic. The wolf pup in me taking over for just a second. _

_"What if they don't? What if they like that I'm not around? What if they forget about me?" I whispered, caving and voicing my fears. Memories from my life as Emily overcoming me. The loneliness and cold dinners without company. The apologetic texts and notes. The empty feeling that constantly ached. The silence in response to my soft whispers of 'I'm Home' after school. The late night comforts of only the television and laptop that became my closest friends._

_A comforting hand on my shoulder, and a guiding finger under my chin brought me out of my dark thoughts. Looking up into the older comforting green orbs that reminded so much of my father, I wondered at the comfort. _

_"Hush child. Put your worries to rest. I'm sure your parents are counting the days that past until you return" _

_My disbelieving snort escaping before I could reign it in. Tutting at me with a smile, Samson spoke on. _

_"Every parent, no matter what realm, universe and under any circumstance will always wish their child safe. Parents will never forget any child of theirs regardless" _

_It was the way he had spoken that truly impacted on me. Perhaps it was the stern and relentless confidence he had in his words. Or maybe the sheen of shinning glisten his eyes held that convinced me that his words were truth. Yet whatever it was convinced me that he was right. Reminded me that in this life things were different. _

Samson's words had really struck me. So much that later that night I had dreamed of Vincent and Miranda. When I had woken I couldn't have helped but wonder on their well-being. It had been lunch when the reminder that I had died had sunken in. That Emily had died and as such Miranda and Vincent had LOST and BURIED a daughter. Guilt then festered as I realized that I had been somewhat selfish. Since awakening as Talia, not once had I wondered on what Vincent and Miranda had lost and instead only focussed on adjusting to what had happened to me. As such shame filled me for having disregarded them.

They had loved me. Life as Emily West had been lonely and somewhat empty but she was loved by her parents. They did their best and had wanted nothing but to be able to provide as many opportunities for me as possible.

It was that which had led me to my indecisiveness now. I knew that the chances of me gaining my life as Emily back was minimal, practically non-existent (I had died after all there was no mistaking that). Yet I owed it to Vincent and Miranda to at least try. Book after Book I had read all things in relation to death, rebirth and reincarnation that was available. This would be the last book and I was terrified.

What if there was a way? Would I really be able to give this all up? Return to Emily's life of loneliness and silence. To say good bye to Thomas and Mallory who constantly showered me with affection and love? Could I really give up my life as Talia?

Pulling the book from its place on the shelf, I caressed its leather cover softly.

* * *

Jared wandered through the book shelves, sniffing in attempt to catch the scent of strawberry over the musky smell of old books, dust and mold. After the 3rd argument had broken out between Michael and Emmet, the little Alpha to be noticed that lacking presence of Talia. Briefly commanding Valerie to keep an eye out on the two boys, Jared had left to seek out the girl.

They had all agreed to let Talia come up with the story and be the one to tell it. As such that meant that none of them had any say in how the story went or what characters they were to play. Only Valerie had thrown a bit of fit at that but otherwise it was decided. As such Jared and the others didn't really think it was too strange that Talia would disappear randomly having always found her lost in some book or another.

With Talia distracted with reading, Jared and the rest of their pack instead found other things to do at library. For Michael it was reading out loud and badgering old man Samson to correct him if he got anything wrong. For Emmet it was bored complaining and occasional taunts in Michael's direction. Valerie had opted to roaming and speaking with other mini packs and kids. After which she would then approach Jared and update him on all she had overheard and learned ensuring their pack was well informed. Remembering his grandfather's lessons and his father's guiding advice, Jared saw the potential Valerie had in being his first beta. Jared already knew that his first beta would be either Valerie or Emmet whichever one he didn't chose would be his left hand or enforcer. He had long known that since he was a 4 year old.

The sharp sweet smell of strawberry tickled his nose and he immediately followed the trail. However the closer he got the more he smelt the salty tinge on top of the scent. Worried he moved faster.

"Talia!" He called. Happy to have found her, yet concerned because she smelt of tears. Moving to her protectively, he growled lowly and searched for whoever it was that dared hurt her and cause her to cry.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who made you cry?" He listed, readying himself for a fight.

Talia only sniffled in response which only spurred the little Alpha to be on more. He growled and was one step away from demanding EVERY child/mini pack/ person linked to the Delco pack be gathered so he could find whoever was responsible. NOBODY made one of HIS sad or upset.

"I'm okay Jared" Talia softly calmed as she shut the book in her hold and placed it back on the shelf.

"No you're not! You're crying" Jared growled his fists shaking in anger and his eyes flashing.

"It's not a big deal Jared" Talia hushed as she wiped at her face. Jared opened his mouth to say something in denial but stopped and stared at Talia stupidly.

She was smiling. Another one of those smiles that only Michael ever got but this time it was for him. Her eyes were bright and her face so filled with warmth, that Jared almost stuttered out his next words to go along with the blush on his face.

"B-but you're sad!" The little Alpha to be spoke.

Talia laughed and Jared's blush deepened from a pink hue to a dark red. She was laughing at something he had said, he had made her laugh and all he could do was marvel at her.

"It's okay…" She softly smiled and Jared couldn't help the little shy smile he gave in return.

"I'm going to be fine" She reaffirmed strongly. So different from the usual bland and bored tone she usually had in her voice when speaking to him. Jared couldn't help but want to hug her, to reach out and hold her hand like he had seen Michael do. However he dared not push whatever luck he gained today.

"But…. Why were you sad then?" He asked carefully in case she cried again. (His arms twitched slightly just in case she did)

"I read a book…"

"And that made you so sad you cried?"

"Mmhm…."

"What happened?"

"A Mommy and a Daddy lost their daughter…. She can never go home"

Jared visibly saw Talia's smile turn sad and quickly tried to stop it.

"That is sad… Are they going to be okay?" He asked softly and Talia's smile turned hopeful. Not as bright yet also not as sad but Jared still liked it better than her sad smile.

"I hope so…. I really hope so"

After a few seconds of silence, Jared couldn't help but continue to stare at Talia. Really REALLY stare at her. The longer he stared at her the more his wolf purred and his tummy felt weird. The little Alpha to be wanted to be closer to the girl before him and he struggled to find a reason why. It was when her brown eyes met his and the weird feeling in his tummy got worse that he remembered what his Daddy and Grandfather had said.

_"You will know a strong mate when your wolf does. They will be strong as no Alpha should ever have a weak mate" his grandfather had spoken. Jared had nodded in agreement. _

_"I knew your mother was the one for me, the day I realised I never wanted to see her stop smiling." _

Jared blinked because that was what he wanted. He never wanted to see Talia stop smiling. He wanted her to smile all the time and never cry. He wanted her to smile at him every day. His wolf purred once again and Jared felt that this was right. A voice that sounded like his grandfather whispered in his mind saying 'S_he's cute'_

"Jared?"

"Hmm what?" Jared stuttered somewhat in shock.

"Don't tell Mikey about me crying alright" She pleaded softly

"Why?" Jared asked. The mention of Michael making him grumpy suddenly. Talia picked at the sleeve of her dress distractedly before she answered.

"I don't want to worry him. So can we keep it a secret? Just between the two of us?" She asked

'Between the two of us' was all that Jared could hear and it made him feel special. Smiling back at her brightly, he grinned toothily.

"Okay!"

As the two children made their way back to the rest of their mini pack, Jared couldn't help but smile happily. In comparison to his chirpy skip, Talia walked sedately oblivious to the joyful child beside her. Closing her eyes briefly, the supposed omega pup sent up a prayer. Asking for whatever deity or god that was listening to bless Vincent and Miranda West with good luck and safe fortune. Opening her eyes, Talia then mentally muttered a sincere 'sorry' to the 17 year old blonde haired teen with stormy grey eyes.

_"I'm sorry" the brown eyed dark haired 6 year old muttered. The teen gave a small smirk of understanding before gathering the child into her arms and hugging her tightly. _

_"It's okay…I had a good run" the teen reassured before she kissed the child gently on the forehead. Releasing the child she turned to walk away. _

_"Don't go…..I don't want you to go….." the child whispered causing the teen to pause. _

_"Of course not." Then before the child's eyes, the blonde haired, stormy grey eyed teen shrunk into a shorter identical replica of the child. _

_"I'll always be a part of you" _

"TALIA!" Michael called out happily as he ran to hug the little girl. Talia smiled into the hold of the eager pup, listening contently to the little boy's tirade of chatter.

Behind her Jared watched the scene slightly sullen but not as much as usual. The knowledge that he shared something with Talia that only they knew off appealing to him for some reason.

"Where's Samson gone?" Talia asked confused.

"He had some phone call or something to go make. So he headed out earlier than usual" Valerie informed readily towards Jared's questioning look.

"3 of the other mini packs caused up a mess so Teacher Jones is looking into their punishment" she added making Jared nod in understanding.

"It's a good time to offer an alliance don't you think" Emmet mused with a shrug.

"They'd want to know what we have to offer" Jared cautioned like his Father had taught him.

"Tater tots" Michael chirped having been listening.

"What?" Valerie, Emmet and Jared questioned in confusion.

"We offer them Tater tots. I overheard Teacher Jones talking to the lunch ladies last night. We can offer them Tater tots"

"We don't have enough to make that offer. I'm not giving up my share just for a stupid alliance" Emmet growled with Valerie's agreement. However Michael just shrugged.

"You don't have to. Edward's mini pack is the only pack that would kick up a fuss about us offering an alliance. The other two were already planning to offer up an alliance with us. We'll just be asking first. Besides only Edward's pack will be going without Tater tots. The other two got time out and early bed time." Michael informed with a shrug.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Valerie demanded somewhat angrily. Michael scrunched his nose up at her and replied with another shrug.

"I was listening out for Lia"

Jared eyed Michael with surprise whilst Valerie growled angrily and vowed to do better. The little wolf strongly angry at being out done by Michael. Emmet on the other hand once again was going over everything he knew about Michael Bloom. It hadn't escaped Emmet, the look of protection that flashed through the boy's eyes. Emmet also noticed that Michael had said he had been listening 'for Lia' which stuck the little boy as important but Emmet couldn't figure out why.

Making their way back to where the other mini packs had gathered, Talia and Michael hung back.

"You've been practising" Talia softly smirked causing Michael to sheepishly laugh.

"Mommy's been teaching me how to be a good spy"

"I hope she also hasn't been teaching you how to be a thief" Talia teased motioning to the wallet the little boy couldn't possibly own. Michael looked confused for a second before clicking. Pulling the wallet from his hoodie pocket he showed it to Talia.

"Actually this is Samson's! He left it behind by accident. Since we're coming back tomorrow I thought I could give it back then" Michael explained whilst waving the wallet about. Almost knocking into a shelf, the boy dropped the wallet to the ground. Talia cuffed him on the head lightly calling him a dork fondly before bending to pick up the wallet. Curiously she picked up the white folded thing that fell out up as well. Intending to put it back where it belonged, she paused having spotted the neat cursive writing. However it was the words that caught her attention.

"What's that?" Michael questioned before taking the object of attention from Talia's hands. The girl didn't once let her eyes leave the object. Unfolding the thing Michael distractedly examined the object.

"Hey! It's a picture! This must be his family" Michael mused as he looked at the picture. Talia however was stone still as she read the writing on the back of the picture. She knew that the writing on the back was actually a list of names for those captured in the picture but- A fluttering thought crossed Talia's mind fleetingly and she paled.

"Mikey…May I see that please?" She politely whispered.

Worried but willing, Michael watched Talia study the picture. At her gasp, his eyes darkened worriedly and protectively.

"Talia?" He cautioned carefully.

Talia just stared at the picture in disbelief. In the photograph was a family- a family of 6. In the back were the parents. One she recognised clearly as a younger Samson with a laughing smile and identical joy filled eyes as the woman beside him. They were watching the 4 children featured in the picture with them- clearly their children. The twin boys evidently the youngest of the lot clung to a leg each of the one in the middle. They were smiling toothily with light green eyes shining bright with ravenous black hair like Samson, their eyes a lighter shade. The only girl in the picture held out a hand with the peace sign from the back of the one in the middle, her eyes an icy blue like the woman beside Samson. However whereas the woman had Brown hair, the girl had ravenous black.

However it was the figure in the middle that smiled happily back at her that had her gasp. Ravenous Black hair much like the rest of the children, a bright joyful smile. Yet his eyes…. His eyes were the greenest shade of forest green she knew well. Because it was her father in this picture. Turning the picture over shakily, Talia read the names along with Michael.

**_Beacon Hills, Hale Family_**

**_Thomas is home from Boarding School. _**

**_ James Hale (9yrs), Arthur Hale (9yrs), Cordelia Hale (11yrs), Thomas Hale (14yrs), Elizabeth Hale (38yrs), Samson Hale (44yrs)_**

Incredulously the two children stared at the picture in shock. Neither one really sure what to make off just what they were looking at. That is until Michael summed it all up pretty accurately, and thanks to his Mother's influence he was rather precise in his description.

"Holy SHIT!"

* * *

**Alright there you have it! **

**Let me just say that despite how long it has been I really have no plans of ABANDONING this story. Although it pains me to admit it but I struggled alot with getting this chapter out. There came a point where I truly did believe that this story had met it's end and I was honestly so devastated. HOWEVER it was thanks to you readers who took the time to review and remind me that you were waiting for me to update that I persisted on. There was quite alot of cutting and cursing whilst trying to type up this chapter and I had to keep revisiting my plot plans. However I am proud to say that I have found my way back on the writing train for this story. **

**I would love to promise you that this story will be updated quicker now but that would be an empty promise because I don't know. I honestly don't know. The pace I started this Story on was slow and if I rush the chapter's/ plot I'd kill everything about it. Hence forth I beg you all to bare with me. **

**I'm trying! I really am and I will listen if you should cry out to me in agony because the wait for an update is killing you. **

**ANYWAY! Enough with my mushy stuff.**

**What I'd like to hear from you all is your thoughts. ALL AND EVERY THOUGHT YOU HAVE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **

**What do you think of Samson?**

**How did you feel about Isabella, Thomas and Mallory's sufferings? **

**Isn't Michael and Jared adorable with their feelings? **

**What are you thoughts on Talia and her closure?**

**TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!**

**Thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed. **

**Remember more Reviews mean higher chances of Updates :) **

**XTHANK YOUX**


	12. A Hale of a Reunion: Talia Hale (Part 1)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Heeey! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this Story :) I decided to split this in two parts, SO part two will be updated as soon as I can alright :D **

**Enjoy you're read :) **

* * *

Samson Hale, former Alpha to the Hale pack, grouchily made his way back to the library. Sending a tight smile back in reply to the morning greeting a librarian gave him, Samson did his best to hide his scowl. He was not at all feeling jolly.

It had only been midway through his phone call with Cordelia that he'd realised his wallet was missing. His daughter's lecturing rant that followed that confession had left him sour and irritated. He knew why Cordelia was so fussy with him being away however his understanding did not outweigh the annoyance.

Pulling out a book he had mild interest in, Samson let his gaze rest on the words but was hardly paying much attention to them. Instead his mind once again drifted to his granddaughter. Despite having spent several hours and days with her, He still could not get over his elation. Everything about her was simply so Hale. The way she would furrow her eyes in annoyance at the Jared boy. The way she would smirk or smile slightly at her best friend Michael. She had the ravenous Black Hale hair and their expressive eyebrows. Her features favoured the Hale blood that ran through her. She was a Hale and she was his granddaughter. Glorious joy to the heavens he had found her.

"Hey LOOK its Samson!" Jared exclaimed as he and the other pups trickled into the library.

Samson twitched at the exclamation and composed himself quickly in his grandfatherly presence. Looking up with a smile he waved back to the children. Doing his best to subtly search for his granddaughter.

"Hi Samson!" Valerie chirped with a polite smile and small nod. The Alpha in him was a little astonished at the etiquette but none the less gave a small nod back. Samson was a little conflicted on how he felt the Delco pack was run. The Alpha in him was impressed and saw the merits in training the children at such a young age, preparing them for life in a pack and its dynamics. However Samson could see it for what it truly was. A way to brainwash the young and rule over them as they grow. A pack was a family, not an Army. Benjamin Delco was creating soldiers out of the young. Samson inwardly growled in vicious hate and anger.

"Good morning children" Samson smiled gently, his outward appearance nothing but serene and welcoming. It was then he saw her. Standing next to Michael and watching him with a blank gaze. Unlike Valerie, Emmet and Jared, the last two stood further back. Slowly approaching as if Samson was a threat to be handled carefully.

Michael wore a bright smile on his face and was slightly jumping with excitement, However Samson took note of the abnormalities. Michael's eyes were darker than usual, and Samson could see the little pups wolf lurking behind them. Prowling as if on guard and watching him with warning. His slight jumping distracting anyone lesser trained from noticing his twitching fingers and the lightness of his feet. Prepared for some sort of quick reaction, ready at simply a moment's notice.

"Good Morning Samson!" Michael greeted his tone just as bright as the smile on his face.

Despite it being a child, Samson's wolf prickled tensely. Samson almost marvelled at the boy because was he- yes he was… This child was challenging him. HIM! Samson Hale, the Former Alpha of the Hale pack. A pack that's bloodline alone was a legend as it was a pack born from a True Alpha's graces. Samson wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed at the boy's cheek. As such he just smiled back and gave a soft 'morning' in reply.

Turning his eyes to his granddaughter, Samson's smile widened and became more sincere. She was staring at him with brown eyes identical to her mother. The only physical feature Mallory had blessed her with. Admittedly, Samson was a little disappointed at that, however it was small compared to his elation over everything else.

"Good Morning Talia" Samson greeted. Well aware of the shine in his eyes at merely saying her name. Such a strong name, it's meaning simply fitting.

"Samson" Talia replied, her tone strange and distant. Almost distrustful. Samson felt his elation seep out of him immediately. His wolf rearing back as if struck. '_Grandfather_' he wished to correct her. Yet to the little girl before him he would be in the wrong. To Talia he was no grandfather in her eyes. She was no granddaughter to him like he saw. Those facts a reminder to what he had lost, to what Benjamin Delco had stolen from him. Fury filled him and his wolf roared with want to surface. It was only due to his many years of control that Benjamin stifled it.

"Good Morning" Samson repeated straining to retain his grandfatherly smile on his face.

* * *

Talia's Pov

It's rather amazing how my perception of the elderly man before me had changed. Just yesterday I had been fond of his presence. Found him to be rather nice and perhaps even trust worthy and kind. Yet today I look at him and can only see a stranger, a threat. An anomaly I had almost overlooked. Disgruntled shame filled me because I had actually felt comfortable in this strange old man's presence. His grandfatherly smile should have warned me, my adult like mind should have thought it strange at how he lavished us with attention. God WHY did I not think it strange?

My hands tightened in my pockets and it was taking every lesson I had ever had with my mother to control myself. Once again I had almost let my emotions leak and break my role. Mother would not be pleased if she were to know.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you all one last time" Samson conversed as our mini pack crowded round his table.

"You are!? How come?" Michael chirped as he led me over towards a seat. The placing rather advantageous for the both of us. From here, Samson was within sight, his every action easy to spot. Absently I once again thanked whatever blessings gave me Michael Bloom in this life and our Paranoid drill sergeant mother's training.

"Stop being rude Bloom" Valerie growled with a glowing glare. From the corner twitch of his lips, I knew Michael didn't appreciate the little she-wolf's demands. As such he restrained himself by bowing his head and sheepishly apologising, rubbing at his hair in embarrassment. Placating Valerie, Jared and Emmet who all looked to him with annoyed disgruntlement at his words.

"None of that my dear. It's quite alright for Michael to ask questions. After all the future belongs to the curious. The ones who are not afraid to try or ask. To answer your questions Michael, well it's simply because I have come to quite enjoy your company" Samson shared his eyes smiling and his lips wide with pleased thanks.

"Really!? Even Bloom? He never shut's up though!" Emmet spoke out with evident disbelief and mockery. Michael glared at him causing another glare match to result between the two. I however kept my eyes on Samson. Watching him and trying to figure out just what I was going to do about him. I wanted to ask him about the picture. I wanted to demand answers by whatever means. Yet I also wanted to run. To gather the others and run as far away from this old man as we could. The more I spent in his presence the more I could feel it. The aura of strength and power he hid behind his grandfatherly appearance. The more I managed to catch a few snippets of contradicting emotions in his scent. Happy elation and angry hatred. Sincere Pleasure and irritable annoyance.

I wasn't stupid and certainly no fool.

Despite all my training, and all my preparations…. I was still an adult mind in the body of a child. Should he attack us, he would succeed. Michael and I wouldn't stand a chance, even if Jared were to aid us. Darting my gaze to Jared who was speaking to Valerie, I once again mulled over the possibility that Samson was here because of him. Jared was the Alpha to be and the Delco pack made it no secret. With a simple few days of observation Jared's treatment in the pack would out him out. The possibility of Samson planning to kidnap or kill Jared wasn't one to be dismissed, however something told me that wasn't the case.

Brushing my fingers against the edges of the picture in my pocket, I tensed slightly.

I needed to know what my father was to him. Needed an explanation to this picture that has me so completely confused and frazzled. I needed to know just who Samson was.

"Talia?" Jared called jolting me from my thoughts. I knew I had been a little too slow to conceal the fierce driving gleam in my eyes when his nose twitched and his eyes narrowed at me. Regardless of how he treated me, Jared was still the Alpha to be and I was the Omega spawn. Even if the little boy thought me to be a friend, so many years of Alpha preparation had already left their mark. The little Alpha to be would not take lightly to any signs of insubordination.

"Talia. Samson was just asking you about how the story is coming along" Jared spoke his smile kind but his tone commanding. His head was high and his back straight as he looked at me expectantly. Valerie and Emmet instinctively lowered their heads slightly and subtly bared their necks. The irritating tingling sensation once more washed over me and I shook it off just as quick as it came.

There were many responses I wanted to give at the unspoken order I was given. I wanted to lash out and scold the demanding little brat in front of me. Incredulous snarky remarks filled my head. The feeling of disbelief that I, a 23 year old woman (17 years as Emily and 6 years as Talia), was being COMMANDED by a 6 year old little boy.

But I couldn't….. Because in this world I was only seen as a 6 year old child. The daughter of the pack Omega's… the Omega SPAWN.

"I-It's fine… I'm just a little stuck on the ending is all" I stuttered out softly. Turning my gaze to the side and making sure my eyes didn't meet the little Alpha to be. Due to that I missed the look of despair and sad guilt that spanned across Jared's face.

"FINALLY! We can start practicing" Valerie exclaimed

"Took you long enough" Emmet scoffed his tone implying stupidity.

"Sorry it's taking so long" I apologised meekly, tone dripping with guilt at making them wait. My wolf pup however was laughing and giggling mischievously at our act. Enjoying how convinced they all were that we were sorry when it wasn't at all true. My heart beat had remained steady and I couldn't help the smidge of pride I felt. After a year of meditation and self-practice, and months of teaching by mother, I finally was able to control the beating of my heart. Finally able to tell a lie without a wolf being any wiser.

"Don't be sorry Talia! I know it takes a long time to think of a story so you take your time" Jared apologised, his blue eyes wide with earnest sincerity. Once again the intensity of his gaze on me making me uncomfortable. I leaned back slightly, creeped out by his earnest expression.

"Okaaay" I muttered awkwardly.

"I've got an idea!" Michael cheered effectively reminding everyone he was there. Before anyone could question his out of character moment of silence, Michael babbled on.

"I read a book a couple sections over there that might help! We can go find it and maybe Lia will be able to finish her story!"

"Um okay I guess we could-" Jared began to say but Michael interrupted whatever he was going to say, earning glares from Emmet and Valerie and a look of irritation from Jared.

"Don't bother I know EXACTLY where it is, But Samson will have to come because it's on the HIGH HIGH shelves!" Michael continued

"I'll be happy to help" Samson agreed with another grandfatherly smile. As he stood to move, and the others began to grumble and chat among themselves, Michael and I met each other's gazes. His honey brown orbs glinted before he plastered another one of his bright smiles on his face. Morphing his features into a mask of child naivety and innocence. A look Isabella proudly praised him for mastering. I felt my lips curl up into a small smirk, unable to help but feel incredibly amazed and grateful for having befriended such a manipulative child.

The two of us started after Samson, Michael bouncing in childish excitement and me following behind him shyly and unsurely…. If only they knew.

* * *

Samson followed after Michael with Talia walking at his side quietly. The honey brown eyed boy chattering excitedly the entire way, barely letting Samson get a word in otherwise or changing the topic. Samson was a little conflicted on how he would respond to the boy. A part of him entertained at the boys chatter, reminding him of his twin son's James and Arthur and their brood. However Samson wished for a moment to at least engage Talia in conversation. Get to know his first born son's child. To form a connection, Samson was almost desperate for it.

"Oh it's over here!" Michael exclaimed cutting off whatever rant he had been half way through.

"Come on Lia!" He grinned before latching onto Talia's wrist and dragging her into the room he had pointed at. The two darting towards it as fast and quick as possible, leaving Samson to catch up. Samson grumbled slightly at the energy little children possessed with brief jealously of such youth before finally entering the room.

Looking around the room, he took note of the tables and chairs, as well as the emptiness. It appeared to be a study room for anyone who wished not to be disturbed, interestingly enough the walls appeared to be sound proof or at least padded so noise was less. However it was the distinct LACK of Books and bookshelves that really had Samson scratching his head in confusion.

"Uh Michael my boy, I think you might have brought us to the wrong place" He laughed lightly before turning to the children.

"No I haven't!" Michael grinned stopping briefly to flash a smile at Samson before turning back to the door and fiddling with the lock.

"What are you doing my boy?" Samson asked. His Wolf noticing the sudden change atmosphere. The heavy weight the air suddenly held and the tingling of menace that dusted the area. Samson straightened his back, instinctively settling into his Alpha stance used during political pack meetings. His grandfatherly façade dropping slightly and his eyes glinting with power.

"No more games Samson Mr- If-that's-even-your-real-name. Who are you and what the fuck do you want" The 6 year old boy growled out. His honey brown eyes glaring with threat, an unspoken demand for truth. His back was straight and despite the large difference in height the 6 year old was so full of presence and poise.

Samson could only stare at the child for a full minute of disbelief. Simply a few minutes ago, the little boy in front of him had been nothing but chatter and bright smiles. Nothing amiss that would lead anyone into thinking he was anything but a 6 year old little boy. And in a second he had turned into- into this! Samson wasn't sure if he was shocked or impressed. Actually no, Samson did know…. He was appalled actually.

"Who on earth taught you such crude and despicable language!" Samson scolded unable to help it. After all the boy was a still a child and no parent should allow such vulgar words to escape a child's lips.

"My Mommy! You got a problem with that old fart" Michael taunted with a sneer which looked strange on his face. Samson wondered if the innocent little boy he had come to be acquainted with over the week was simply a dream.

"Enough joking about Mikey" Talia interrupted reminding the two of her presence.

Samson startled at her voice, its tone so different. Her words were spoken sharply yet delivered swiftly, almost languidly. There was a blanket of maturity that coated them despite its childish high pitch. Each word spoken like a suggestion but issued as a pointed recommendation. Only softening its edge when she had spoken Michael's name.

Her brown eyes seemed to glint dangerously with intelligence so ahead of her years as she stared at him. Staring him down with her eyes alone. Her stance was regal, head held high, shoulders back with a straight spine. Her movement elegant and calculative in one. Samson found himself slowly rising to the unspoken position of power the girl was exuding. The Alpha Wolf in him recognizing another potential equal to his rank.

He absently took note of the way, Michael had bowed his head and blatantly bared his neck to Talia. Submitting to her almost instinctively, like it was natural before moving to stand beside her, only slightly behind by an inch. His features didn't hold the same amount of intelligence and maturity as Talia's but he still looked fierce, and far more dangerous than any 6 year old should be (including 6 year old werewolf children).

"What Mikey was trying to say was….. Who are you Samson? Are you simply a kind elderly werewolf who found enjoyment in the company of a group of 6 year olds?" Talia started her face blank of any emotion, her scent completely at ease much like her heart beat. She then reached into her pocket, bringing out Samson's lost wallet along with the picture of his family.

Samson felt his eyes widen at the objects, and his gaze darted back to the 6 year old girl in front of him. Talia's face remained blank even as she next spoke, turning the picture over and pointing at the faces it featured.

"Or are you Samson Hale…. The man in this picture"

Samson seemed to flounder a bit astonished at the turn of events occurring. He was brought out of his thoughts when a cheerful and vindictive voice chirped.

"Either way if we don't like your answer you're still pretty much a creepy old man who hangs around children" Michael smiled his words causing Talia to smirk slightly in amusement.

* * *

Talia's Pov

It was always gratifying to witness the immense shock Michael's true personality would cause. If you knew his mother Isabella Bloom than the revelation wouldn't be as unbelievable. Even I had never thought the English language could be used as creatively. However all that was still minor compared to my nervous anticipation for Samson's response.

"Who are you? And how do you know my father" I demanded. Adopting the firm tone Miranda would use in her court cases. My gaze hard like Vincent had shown me, whenever he and his brothers would discuss business matters. My words sharp like my Mother's tongue during training sessions. Letting my eyes flash golden yellow briefly, I acknowledged my wolf pups eager wants to be included.

Samson's forest green eyes so much like my Father's stared back at me. Almost unnerving me making me shake with apology. It took a lot of effort not to drag my eyes away or slouch in my stance. Having to constantly remind myself that it was not Father standing before me but a stranger with similar eyes.

"So it was you who had stolen my wallet…. How sneaky of you" Samson finally spoke.

My skin prickled even more at the amused words that left his lips. His tone was nothing like the grandfatherly comfort he'd been projecting the past few days. Even his eyes and aura exuded strength and threat, yet it was dormant. Almost like a lazy predator watching its prey prance freely before him. Secure in the knowledge that between the two they were the stronger being.

"I'd hardly call it stealing. Maybe your grey hair is growing on your brain and you dropped it" Michael taunted mockingly.

"Cut the crap and tell us what we want to know. That shit ain't going to work on us" Michael spat with a fanged sneer his mother would be proud of. Samson's eyes flashed at Michael and a low growl bubbled from his chest reminding us that he was older as such more powerful than the both of us combined.

My hand clamped onto Michael's and I pulled him behind me protectively. My own growl rumbling from my throat, eyes blazing brightly.

"You don't touch him" I snarled, fangs flashing with threat. I didn't care that I could easily be batted away with a simple arm flick. Michael was pack, Family, My brother. No one touched one of MINE.

Samson instantly reared back, face shifting into one of hurt and heartbreak. His eyes never leaving mine as he stumbled back as if struck. The atmosphere grew dark and heavy with sadness before Samson just collapsed into an empty chair and stared at Michael and me.

Silence ruled for a moment and no one moved for a few minutes, until Samson reached for the picture. He thumbed at it for a few seconds before releasing a heavy sigh, weighted with heartbreak and despair.

"I'm sorry… I was out of line to threaten your friend. Forgive me" he apologised, his eyes teary as he looked at me with a watery smile. I suddenly felt awkward…. Because how terrible am I that I made an old man cry. I looked to Michael, the both of us sharing looks of 'What do we do now? He's crying'

"Are you- Are you crying?" Michael asked with a slight guilty lilt to his tone. I immediately hit him lightly on the arm.

"You don't ask people that Mikey. It's rude and sometimes just make them cry more" I scolded but the plain awkwardness on my face said it all. This was just too weird.

"It's just weird. Mommy never told us what to do when the enemy starts crying!?" Michael guiltily whined.

"Yes well knowing her she probably would have told us to laugh and relish in their tears before thrusting their epic destruction in their faces" I pointed out thoughtfully.

"But Lia he just looks so pathetically sad, also he's old!" Michael whispered like it was a secret. Probably purposely forgetting that Samson was a werewolf too.

"Besides' maybe we could just wait till we get back to the pack and ask Uncle Tom if he knew a Samson" Michael continued with slight hope in his honey brown orbs.

"Uncle Tom?" Samson spoke up causing Michael and I to look at him with wary observation.

"My Daddy….. I know you know him. I saw him in that picture. What I want to know is who he is to you" I questioned my voice accusing, demanding and threatening all at once. Samson seemed to look at me with something akin to approval or impressed praise before answering.

"My son." His words were both proud, sad and nervous at the same time. He was watching me intently, seeming to wait for something but I paid little attention to that.

I felt as if the world had suddenly been shaken, my eyes widening and my jaw threatening to drop. This old man before me who shared the same Green eyes of my Father, claimed that he was my Father's father.

"I didn't know your Daddy's dad was still alive" Michael questioned in surprise. Narrowing my eyes at Samson I glared.

"Neither did I. Daddy never mentioned you" I replied.

Something strange stirred in my stomach, something warm, boiling hotter and hotter. Staring at the old man before me, several things came to mind. If he was who he claimed he was where has he been? Where was he for the past 3 years, when Copper Friday occurred? Where was he every freaking day my Father was abused and humiliated in this pack? Talked down like worthless waste and tossed aside like a used rag. Where the fuck has this man been whilst his SON has been suffering in this hell hole?

"He never mentioned me?" Samson despaired, his scent filled with hurt.

"No. He didn't. So why don't you tell me just why the hell you're here now" I coldly spoke my tone causing Michael to stand taller in support behind me.

My father is my hero, my pillar of strength. I've seen him broken, torn down and ruined. However every time he has always stood back up. At this point I don't care if Samson was an old man coming to beg forgiveness from my father, or if he wanted to start some sort of relationship with me. Regardless I will not allow him anywhere near my Father unless he proves he's here to save him.

To take my father away from this hell hole and keep him safe and happy. I knew my Mother could not leave this land, that she was bound to it. Having listened in on her and Emissary Marcus's meetings enough to know that. But I knew that between the three of us, my mother and I were safer than my father.

"Lia….." Michael whispered before nodding at the ring on Samson's finger.

My eyebrows rose in surprise at the symbol….. A triskelion. Something stirred in my brain, almost like I had forgotten something. Something important that had to do with that symbol. Michael's sudden gasp and spike in astonished surprise had me turning to him sharply. Michael however couldn't drag his eyes away from Samson and that excited gleam of intelligence entered his honey brown eyes.

"Hale… Samson HALE…. Your name is Samson Hale!" Michael breathily repeated

Perhaps it was in the way Michael had spoken the words, or maybe the incredulous amazement that tinted his tone, either way Samson had looked to him sharply. His aura once more regal and sharp, piercing and intimidating all in one.

"That picture was taken in BEACON HILL'S! His last name is Hale! Don't you see Lia? That symbol on his ring just PROVES it!" Michael exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

…Beacon Hills….. Hale…..

The words rebounding in my head as I searched my memories for anything in relation to those words.

* * *

_"Yes… The **Hale pack** is one of the smaller packs but also one of the strongest!" "The **Hale pack** are rather private. They don't let just anyone join their pack. Their entire pack is based on blood relations and friends. A pack of 20 with only 12 wolves" "**Alpha Hale** and his mate had 4 children, all wolves. 3 of his children however married humans. Because of this **Alpha Hale** had more human grandchildren than wolf. The **Hale pack** offer protection over their human friends. It's why they're pack is so small. The **Hale pack** don't bite human's unless necessary." "-I also heard that a TRUE alpha started the **Hale Pack**! Did you know that huh Talia? A TRUE ALPHA! Like from the legends! No wonder the **Hale pack** is one of the strongest. Anyway- they said that the True Alpha chose to settle and build his pack in some town called Bacon Hills… or was it **Beacon hills**… I can't remember but-"_

_ Teen Wolf: Setting: **Beacon Hills,** California_

_"Daddy…. What's **Alpha Hale's** name?" I asked._

_"**Samson Mathias Hale"**_

* * *

"You're part of the Hale-"

"Alpha Hale" I stated dazedly cutting off Michael's exciting revelation and causing him to gape in star struck shock.

"ALPHA Hale!" He repeated before looking to me in puppy eyed disappointment.

"You knew ALPHA HALE'S name and never told me!" His fan boy attitude derailing me for a second and making me feel guilty.

"Sorry-sorry it's just Daddy told me it was a secret" I apologised but Michael just waved it off before jumping excitedly much like the 6 year old boy he really was.

"I just met ALPHA HALE of the HALE PACK from BEACON HILLS!" Michael whispered in awe.

"You remember me?" Samson almost desperately asked. Still regarding him warily I nodded. I didn't particularly care that he was Alpha Hale of the Hale pack. He could still be a threat.

His features softened into a caring somewhat loving expression. His eyes still on my person making me squirm uncomfortably at his attentions. My skin itched and I felt the need to scratch at it, I didn't like the adoring gleam in his eyes. It was too intense, too glazed and just plain creepy.

"I knew you were his daughter. Knew it the minute you looked at me. You were only two but you looked so much like Thomas that I knew it instantly" Samson whispered softly, I caught sight of the way his fingers twitched almost as if he wanted to touch me. I steeled myself against the urge to cringe back. Luckily my little knight in shiny armour came to the rescue. Stepping in front of me and gripping me by the shoulders excitedly, coincidentally hiding me from Samson's gaze.

"LIA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! DO YOU? DO YOU? DO YOU?" His honey brown eyes glittering with exhilaration. I could only shake my head dizzyingly at his actions. Well aware that I was missing vital information.

"If Samson is a Hale and your Daddy is his son. That means Uncle Tom is a Hale too! Which means he's the son of ALPHA Hale WHICH means that that would make you his-"

"My granddaughter" Samson finished causing Michael and I to look to him.

"You are my granddaughter" Samson repeated. His declaration firm, proud, yearning and so much more.

"I-I what?" I stuttered out a little thrown

"You are the daughter of my first born son Thomas Hale. You are my grandchild, my granddaughter that I have yearned to meet for years. You are a Hale." Samson spoke moving closer to where Michael and I stood. As he bent down to my height, I could see the joy and tears in his eyes all the more clearly.

"Talia Hale…my granddaughter" He whispered adoringly. My mind froze at that name and everything in the world seemed to slow down, making me feel faint. My senses seemed to hyper overload and my body grew numb.

Talia Hale….._Talia Hale….**Talia Hale…..**_

* * *

_It was one of those rare Family days for the West family. Miranda was in the kitchen prepping a meal for the three of us and Vincent was getting himself a cold beer. I had my knees hugged tightly to my chest and my favourite blanket nearby. Lazing on the couch with my laptop on the coffee table before me. Wires connected to the television and speakers, it was family movie night, and the smile on my face had yet to fade. _

_"Alright Kiddo what is it we're watching?" Vincent asked as he ruffled my hair jokingly causing me to laugh. Something so rare of me to do when I was on my own. _

_"Hm… not sure yet. There are too many to choose from" I answered continuing to scroll through the movies and TV series I had downloaded on my laptop. _

_"Alright well then what about your favourite show or movie?" He suggested as he moved in close to peer at the options as well. _

_"I don't really have a favourite. I just watch whatever catches my attention. Sometimes they're interesting sometimes there not but meh… you know" I absently replied with a shrug. _

_"Heh. With the amount of TV and Internet Surfing you do I'm surprised your brains haven't rotten and your grades suffered" Vincent teased with a nudge. My smile became a little empty at that. A small voice in my head saying 'I have a lot of time to myself to kill'. Pushing the thought away I refused to let my angst ruin such a rare occasion. _

_"Ooh Emily! Why don't we watch that show you're always watching! You know, the one about the werewolves and the hot actors" Miranda suggested with a chirp as she began to bring our meals out._

_"Hot actors?" Vincent repeated with a joking glare in Miranda's direction causing me to stifle a giggle. _

_"Oh you know what I mean. With the teenagers? What was it um…. Skit McGee? Style Bilinski and um oh there's one more…. Darren Hale!" She listed with a finishing snap of her fingers. _

_"It's actually Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale Mom" I corrected with a laugh. _

_"Well what's it about?" Vincent urged curiously _

_So I told them, gave them a summary of the entire show and each season. Simply talking to them and relishing in their unbreakable attentions on me. Their looks of soft intrigue and amusement as I spoke, warming me and making the empty loneliness disappear. When I had finished explaining Season 3B, ending with Kate Argent's attack on Derek Hale, they interrupted me. _

_"OH what a bitch!" Miranda spat angrily on behalf of Derek Hale. The lawyer in her angry at the injustice and tragedy Derek had suffered. She went into a long spiel on how many charges she could book Kate Argent for if she could. A long list of insults and scathing words over the blatant child rape and mental trauma Derek experienced. _

_"The poor boy….. Especially with his Uncle's insanity after that fire" Vincent sympathized. He on the other hand seemed to respect Peter Hale. His inquiries about the character somewhat praising and calculative with a tinge of understanding respect. I could see why, as a financial Manager and business man he appreciated sly and manipulative attributes in a person. However I was under the impression that he admired Peter's drive more than anything. The single deep seeded drive to obtain his goal of revenge and power. So similar to the quote by Ollivander from Harry Potter….."After all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible! Yes, but great" _

_"You two do know that Scott McCall is the main character right? That the Hale family is a branch story, side characters? Sub-plots!?" I informed seeing how passionate the two seemed to be getting over the Hale family. _

_"A little ridiculous really. I'd rather watch a show centered on the Hale's than about a teenager in werewolf puberty" Vincent shrugged voicing his opinion. _

_"I mean don't you think so Emily? Don't you wonder about how hard it must have been for Derek Hale and Laura Hale? Adjusting to being orphans with their only known alive relative in a coma. Or how about little Cora Hale escaping the fire, a child all by herself believing her whole family to be dead. All those people, burned to death because of some psychopathic bitch! And Derek constantly carrying the guilt and self blame a mistake he was manipulated into by a blonde whore cougar" Miranda ranted._

_"Or Peter, an intelligent man forced to live in his own mind. A maze in itself for years without any other company. To know your family was murdered and killed yet listed down as an electrical fire. Children, siblings perhaps even a baby. Dead. Any man would have gone insane with a blow like that" Vincent commented as he took a sip of his beer. The two seemed to be mourning for the Hale's and I felt myself become subdued. Their words showing me just how dark and tragically scared the left over Hale's must have been. Vincent and Miranda spoke of the Hale's like they were people. Not just characters in a Television show to offer entertainment. _

_"Talia Hale must have been a brilliant woman" Miranda commented musingly _

_"Why do you say that?" I couldn't help but ask_

_"To raise a son like Derek Hale….. To have a brother like Peter….. Even her daughters were implied to be strong in their own rights….. It makes you wonder just how Strong she must have been" _

_"Her name alone carries a lot of weight. Perhaps if she had lived things would have been very different…." Vincent shared _

_"I wonder what her thoughts were before she died" Miranda pondered _

_I found myself somewhat entranced at their musings. Every word spoken about the Hale family, entrancing me, trapping me with curiosity. _

_"Was she already mourning for herself and her trapped family's lives…..Reassuring them of a fabricated better outcome. Or had they banded together and accepted their deaths and thanked whatever graces allowed Derek and Laura to continue to live" _

_The silence in the room was heavy after her words. Every breath I took felt loud in the room. I almost held my breath, not wanting to break the solemn silence. Thinking of Talia Hale, I wondered if I could ever be as great as she had been implied to be. _

_Being a Hale…. To be Talia Hale…It sounded so hard._

* * *

I couldn't breathe.

My chest was tight and my mouth opening and closing gasping for air.

My eyes wide and vision blurred. My hearing scrambled like white noise filling it and my heart racing erratically. I had fallen to the ground and my claws were digging into the floor, ruining it as I scratched at it desperately. I needed to breathe. I needed oxygen. I can't- I can't- I can't-

"Talia! Listen to me! You need to calm, come on my child. Breathe." A voice instructed its tone stern but soothing at the same time. Trying to appease to me but I couldn't stand it. The white noise overcame it every now and then, making it wash in and out of focus.

"Focus Talia" The voice ordered sharply, probably hoping to shock me. Instead it angered me. What right did the voice have to order me? Could it not see I was trying to breathe, to inflate my lungs with oxygen!

"Listen to my heart beat Talia. Focus on it" A grip on my hand had me pulling away violently, causing me to clutch at the sharp pain in my chest. My heaving was getting increasingly faster.

"Please Talia listen!"

Emily! My name is Emily! Isn't it? Talia is a character from a TV show I watch. Wasn't my name Emily?

Dark spots danced before me and the room began to spin.

"LIA!" A high pitched voice screamed fearfully causing my head to snap in its direction.

A little boy stared back at me. His honey brown eyed gaze wide with fear and watery tears. His lips trembling and his cheeks wet. Blond hair messy on his head and his little form trembling. The room stopped spinning and my frantic heaving started to slow. A whining whimper escaped my lips and a ache in my chest began.

"You're scarring me!" The little boy whimpered with a wet sob.

Shame filled me at my actions. Slowly I felt my lungs begin to fill with oxygen, my breathing starting to even out and my heart begin to steady. Staggering up from the floor and slowly inching my way towards the sobbing little boy I grabbed his hand and eased him closer. He stared at me through his tears, still wide eyed and scarred, slightly sobbing. Wiping at the tears that fell from his cheeks I smiled at him softly and apologetically. Lifting my hand I placed it on his chest and focussed intensely. Soon my veins turned black at my touch as I drained him of the clenched pain pulsing in his chest.

His stuttered sobbed breath of relief made me smile and stop my actions.

"Sorry Mikey…. I didn't mean to" I gently whispered wiping at the wet drops leaking from his eyes. He hiccuped once before pulling me into a tight embrace, clutching at me like I was a life line. Nuzzling his face into my neck and inhaling my scent fiercely. Turning my nose I scented him back feeling calm at his butterscotch scent tickling my nose despite the salty tinge to it.

"You big meanie!" He mumbled before sniffling and rubbing his snotty nose into my shirt. I couldn't find it in me to be grossed out because he was right.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that simply holding each other tightly, drawing from one another the reassurance we needed. My mind calming itself and catering to my inner wolf pup's whines.

"I'm sorry Mikey" I repeated again

"I thought you were leaving me" He whispered so softly, so insecure and scared. So young and childlike that shameful guilt filled me once more.

"Never… your pack…. Family…. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" I muttered reciting the promise I made to my Father before we left. I promised to look out for Michael yet instead I had made him cry….. Breaking my promise to Father.

I was still freaked out, my mind still reeling from my earlier revelation. By no means was I at all over my panic attack or anything….. But it could wait. It could be pushed back to a time where it is just me. Where my reaction won't worry anyone I care about. Closing my eyes and inhaling another lungful of Michael's butterscotch scent, I eased my shoulders loose. Keeping a comforting hold on Michael's hand, I turned to face Samson, having not forgotten his presence.

"So….. You are my grandfather"

* * *

Samson stood silently in his place and watched the entire interaction between the two pups unfold. His wolf and he both studying their granddaughter's actions, how she cradled the boy in her hold. How she let him clutch to her and soak her shirt in his snot and tears. It was her expression that really caught Samson's astonishment. Her features looking so mature despite the little baby fat on her cheeks. Her eyes so solemn and understanding, filled with an old aged glaze he found somewhat familiar.

She looked nothing like a child, like a simple 6 year old. Instead Samson saw a great leader, a protector, guardian and fierce fighter. He saw in her an Alpha who could be great. She carried the blessed wonders of their great ancestor, the True Alpha who started their legacy.

Samson saw in her the future Alpha of the Hale pack. Through her their pack would become great, remain strong as they have through the years and onwards.

Samson had never felt so proud before in his lifetime compared to this very moment.

So when she turned to him, eyes calculative, whirring in thought and contemplation. He confronted her with the respect and grace who he'd bestow on any he found to be worthy. He faced her like the Alpha she could become.

"So….. You are my grandfather" She stated.

"Yes" he confirmed with a respectful smile

"Tell me" She softly commanded, with just enough respect so he didn't feel challenged.

And so he did… He told her of how he lost her Father. How he failed, of why it has taken him so long to meet her. He divulged in her the origin of he and Benjamin Delco's past. Explained the effect her father's absence caused within the Hale pack. He told her everything he could think off.

And not once did he feel foolish for it.

For Talia may have been a 6 year old little girl but Samson knew the truth.

She was Talia Hale, his granddaughter, Thomas's daughter. The future Alpha to the Hale pack of Beacon Hills.

And she will be great…

* * *

Jared did his best to refrain from running among the shelves in the library. The little Alpha to be slowly beginning to grow irritated and worried. It was almost time for the pups to return back to camp and he has yet to find either Michael or Talia.

They had been gone for ages, ever since they had left with Samson to search for that book. After one too many bickering arguments between Valerie and Emmet, Jared had gotten up to search for them. His child mind thinking up all sorts of horrors or issues the longer he searched. What if they had been attacked? What if someone was bullying them and locked them in a room? What if they were trapped? Or even worse what if Talia was hurt.

Jared's bottom lip trembled at the last bit with a mixture of concern and anger. His wolf growling with discontent at their lack of knowledge. Already the voice in his head that sounded so much like his grandfather, was scolding him for his misdoing. Telling him off for leaving Talia alone and not keeping close to her like he was told to.

When Jared's ears caught the sound of the bell signalling for all the pack pups to return, his chest grew cold. He hadn't found them yet!? Where could they be?

Giving his surrounding's one last frantic look he then wondered over to the assigned meeting spot.

"There you are Jared!" Valerie exclaimed in relief, dragging Emmet behind her.

"You should tell us where you're going next time" Emmet grumbled as his little shoulders relaxed seeing Jared unharmed. Jared could only give the boy a brief apologetic look before continuing to scan the crowds. However less frantic and obvious like before. After all Grandpa said that Alpha's never show their distress as it is a sign of weakness.

"Have either of you seen Talia or Bloom?" Jared commanded. His tone expectant. Emmet and Valerie both shook their head, before joining Jared in scanning the crowds.

"Oh! Those stupid stupid poopy brains! Where are they!?" Valerie exclaimed after not being able to find them either. Frustrated at how they had dared to make Jared wait and risk their appearance as a mini pack.

"Don't be too quick to get angry Valerie. I'm sure they have a reason" Jared warningly spoke. Valerie scowled but none the less kept her silence beside Emmet.

"I found Bloom" Emmet answered nodding his head in the direction he spotted the two.

Turning, Jared felt something in his chest unfurl and his wolf became more at ease. Talia was okay, looking alright and Michael was with her. She was walking alongside with Samson with Bloom blabbering away like always. Jared almost smiled until he caught sight of Talia's hand holding Michael's. Something in him grew heavy and his mouth tasted weird. He found himself glaring at the connected hands. His wolf prickling with dislike and the voice in his head sneering at the sight.

"Hey I found them!" Michael cheered as he pointed Jared, Valerie and Emmet out. As the honey brown eyed blond waved cheerfully, Jared fixed the frown on his face. Doing his best to hide his dislike. 'An Alpha keeps their true feelings hidden' Grandpa had said.

"Just where were you two!? Did you even finish the story? You made Jared search for you" Valerie scowled with a glare directed at the two. Jared however ignored Michael, instead eyeing Talia and checking her over just in case.

"Sorry Jared. We just got very excited about the story" Talia apologised with a meek head bow in apology. Jared felt his cheeks grow pink and he quickly opened his mouth to reassure her, when his nose caught the scent of salty tears.

"You were crying!" Jared accused with incredulous exclaim.

"Now, now Jared. It was nothing bad. I suppose it was my fault, I should have checked the pictures in some of the books Michael and Talia were looking through. A few were a little too frightful" Samson waved off.

"I bet you were crying like a baby" Emmet taunted at Michael.

"GO away Emmet" Michael growled with a glaring pout

"Or what is the baby going to cry again" Emmet

Before Michael could say something back, the pups all heard Teacher Jones, ushering them back to the bus.

Samson said his goodbye's, waving off Valerie and Emmet as the two raced to get seats. Michael loitered a bit behind them, babbling away to Jared and distracting him from Talia and Samson.

"Goodbye…Samson" Talia whispered an unspoken change in the meaning of her words that Samson understood.

"Goodbye…. Talia, May our next meeting be soon" Samson responded. His eyes glazed with promise and a shine of joy.

Talia gave Samson a smile of reassurance before turning and chasing after Michael who was waving eagerly from his place near the exit. As Samson watched them leave….. His eyes slowly gave way to a fierce and prowling gleam. One of an agitated predator preparing, and waiting for its moment to strike. He made his way back to his hotel and began to ready his plans.

He was going to get his son. He was going to finish the war Benjamin Delco had declared against him. He was going to win. For her, for his granddaughter's freedom and his son's life.

He was going to show Benjamin Delco why a Hale should be feared.

It was late in the evening when a knock on his hotel room echoed out. Narrowing his eyes and readying himself just in case….. Samson reached to open it. Within a split second he had the figure inside and pressed up against the door threateningly. His claws sharp at the base of their throat and his fangs protruding menacingly. His once Alpha red eyes glowing a vicious golden yellow.

"Please….. Please….. Hear me out" The woman whimpered, her eyes glittering with unshed tears and her scent filled with fear.

"Who are you? Speak and state your reason's for following me" Samson growled

"I wish to help. I only wish to help you! I know who you are Alpha Hale. It is only because of me your presence has been unnoticed by the others. Please" The woman begged her heart racing and her own golden yellow wolf eyes glowing pleadingly.

"Teacher Jones….." Samson named recalling the woman from the Library.

"Please, I only wish to help you" she repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Samson growled denying it and his heart showing no lies.

"I knew you would come for him. The rumours of your love for Thomas were no lies. I know you are going to fight for him and his daughter's freedom. And to do so you will need to kill Alpha Delco. I only wish to offer my assistance" She explained as Samson slowly eased his claws away from the skin of her throat.

"You would betray your Alpha" Samson growled staring at the woman before him intently.

"I would betray a monster. He is no Alpha of mine and his rule must end." Teacher Jones whispered firmly. Samson took a step back and studied her intently seeking out any deception in her words or actions. Yet the woman appeared to be nothing but honest. Noticing his study, Teacher Jones clenched her fists and lifted her head high.

"I will not let my fear of that monster restrain me no longer. I will not see any more children be moulded into soldiers for his use. I will NOT stand by as he tortures a good man like Thomas Hale, or carve and scar his marks onto Mallory and Isabella's psyches. I will no longer be a fool" She passionately declared.

Samson couldn't help but be amused slightly at the woman before him. Her determined declaration and passionate speech telling him plenty of how her life under Benjamin Delco's rule must have been. It was clear that Benjamin Delco had made a mistake in his ways of ruling. He had forgotten that with soldiers comes their will. Should they be used for all they have, cornered with no other way of defence…. Their will would be the only aid needed to survive. Pure, determination and stubborn desperation, clinging to the simple hope they have left….. Their will to be free.

Samson Hale slowly began to smirk, his lips up turning in languid amusement. He wondered how Benjamin Delco had yet to see….. That it was his own actions that would bring about his downfall.

The phone began to ring but neither Teacher Jones nor Samson bothered to answer it. The two diving straight into discussions on what could be done on their infiltration.

Back in Beacon Hills….. Cordelia gnawed at her lips as her gut churned. Warning her that something big was about to occur, whether it would be good or not was questionable.

* * *

**Alright there you have it. **

**Let me know what you think. If you still like this story or not. Part 2 will be up as soon I can finish it, I'm only 2/4 in on it but yeah... I'll try to be quick. **

**If you need to explain anything just ask and I'll try to provide. **

**I'm curious though... Who do you prefer out of Jared and Michael? **

**Thanks for the Follow, Faves and Reviews :D **


	13. AHOR: Filler events (Part 2)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Okay I lied, there's a third part to this. I'm sorry it's been so long but I haven't been writing for a long while. Unfortunately this chapter is really a filler. Please Be patient with me. **

**Anyway, I'll babble at the end. **

**Happy Reading x**

**A Hale of a Reunion: Filler Events (Part 2)**

* * *

Talia's Pov

The ride back to the pack was a quiet one. Majority of the pups were sleeping through the entire ride, I however couldn't. My mind was too hyped, too wired up with questions, worries….. Fear. It was impossible, incredibly and highly impossible for me to be Talia Hale. THE Talia Hale, mother to Derek Hale. Alpha extraordinaire and sister to Peter Hale. Teen wolf was only a television show. It wasn't real!

But then I couldn't ignore the facts.

Talia Hale was a werewolf. My name is Talia, I'm originally a Hale and I am also a werewolf. She had been the alpha to the Hale pack of Beacon Hills. My father's pack was the Hale pack of Beacon Hills. Their pack symbol had been a triskelion and Samson had told me it was our family crest. Coincidences could only go so far.

I had managed to slip away for a few moments after we returned from the library. There I had let myself go and freaked out to my heart's content. I had spent a few minutes denying everything I learned, accusing myself of being crazy and insane. That changed however when I snapped my finger and felt the very real pain. Next came despair because…shit just what the hell am I going to do. I was going to die (AGAIN), trapped in a house with my family, burned to death. I don't even know what Talia in the show had been through because she was dead in the show. All I had were snippets of information on her character and implications on what she was like that differed based on the bias relationships shared with her.

This was entirely too impossible… But then again I had thought the same about reincarnation.

"Mmh…" Michael whined his face scrunching up as he slept. Carding my fingers through his hair in comfort, I did my best to soothe him from whatever was troubling him in his sleep. Staring at his sleeping form I couldn't help but smile a bit at how much of an actual puppy he was. His head was in my lap and he was curled up on our shared seat. His hands clutched at my clothes even in his sleep. Once again I felt guilty about how I had let him witness my panic attack. Since then he had been very clingy and rather overprotective.

As Emily, I never had someone to care for or look after. Life as her had been lonely and empty but now. After having had Michael in my life and the constant attention of my new parents, it almost felt like a bad dream. I froze as a thought hit me. Had Cannon Talia known Michael? Were they best friends? Did Michael die in the fire as well? Had I changed things?

"Mmh Lia?" Michael's sleepy whimper spoke

"Yeah, Mikey?" I whispered back softly not wanting to fully wake him or anyone else. His sleepy honey brown orbs blearily blinked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His blond hair was ruffled and messy as he stared at me. Annoyed with myself for letting him sense my unease, I sighed and pat him lightly on the head.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I urged. He gave me a disgruntled look but did as I had asked. Burrowing his face and dozing off once again to the rocking of the bus. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply before exhaling, letting the tension in my shoulders ease out.

It didn't matter. Hadn't I already declared this life mine? I am Talia and these people were mine. This life was mine. There was still a chance that I wasn't actually in the show. And even if I was my presence probably changed something. Who knows if the events of Teen Wolf would still happen.

Staring at the world from the bus window, I hardened my resolve. I am Talia Hale and this Life is mine. Whatever will come to happen will happen and I can only deal with it. There's no point in wondering what if's and maybes.

"Psst Talia! You awake?" A whispered voice called

Looking up to the seat in front me I noticed Jared peeking over from his seat. His blue eyes staring at Michael and me with a strange glint that made me uneasy. He really weirded me out with his constant need to seek me out or talk to me. I figured it must be a kid thing.

"I'm awake" I whispered back softly

"Oh! Okay…. You're not sleepy?" He asked as he leaned over his seat to talk to me.

"Not really" I replied, absently playing with Michael's hair

"Oh! Okay" He mumbled

Silence built up between us again and the sound of the Bus's engine was all that could be heard. I let my mind wander again. We were going back to that hell hole and slowly I worried about my parents. How were they? How was my father? Were they okay?

Thinking of Benjamin Delco, I stifled a growl. I hated him, hated him more than I thought I was capable of. The suffering he caused my father, the abuse he inflicted, the pain. All because of his own pride and selfish greed. My wolf pup snarled wildly inside me and I did nothing to begrudge her. All I knew was that Samson had a plan, and it was my only hope to save my father.

"Your story is really good!" Jared spoke up reminding me of his presence.

"Um… heh thanks" I replied unsurely.

"I bet you Grandpa is going to really like it!" He continued enthusiastically

"You think?" I questioned.

It took a lot of effort not to smirk. I had a feeling Benjamin Delco will be more than amazed with the story I had 'come up' with. Jared's suddenly beaming smile was bright.

"Yeah! You're really smart."

"Thanks"

"Sure, no problem."

Another beat of silence stretched between us and I took that as a sign that our conversation was over. Which was why I was a little confused as to why Jared kept looking at me. He really was a weird little kid you know.

"Hey, Um Talia?"

"Yeah"

"I uh- um I hope Grandpa will be there to see us. I know he probably really missed us. Maybe we can get together and play or something" he continued

"Um sure Jared…. Maybe we could" I replied softly trying to keep my dislike of the idea out of my tone. I had no desire to be anywhere near Benjamin Delco unless necessary. Jared perked up and for some reason sent a real wide smile my way. Hesitantly returning it I deemed it to be another one of those weird quirks children seemed to possess.

"Great! I'll um, I'll leave you alone then. Night Talia" the strange little Alpha to be whispered

"Night"

With that the two of us turned our attentions elsewhere. Leaning back into my seat I closed my eyes and finally allowed my mind to settle. Losing myself to the soothing motions of the moving vehicle I thought of my father. My stomach squirmed with nerves and anticipation. Excitement at once again being back in my father's arms.

* * *

**_*Delco Pack* _**

Parent's crowded together waiting to see their children after the week separation. As the bus pulled up into a park, slowly they moved closer. Easily spotting the excitement and happy faces of the children pointing and peering through the window. Excited waving and squeals of greetings filled the air and the air was warm with joy.

Teacher Jones directed the kids off the bus and did her best to appear unsuspecting of one planning the death of Alpha Delco. Her effort put to the test when a booming voice laughed out loud and caused stiff tension in every adult present.

"GRANDPA!" Jared crowed excitedly as he jumped off the bus and ran into Alpha Delco's arms. Valerie and Emmet trailing behind him and making their way towards their own parents. As Jared babbled excitedly to Alpha Delco, Valerie and Emmet greeted their own parents.

"Emmet my boy! How was it, son? Did you do as we talked about?" Emmet's father questioned a certain tone of expectation in his words. Emmet stood straight when facing his father and nodded once. As his father gave him a pat on the back, Emmet allowed himself a small smile of pride before greeting his mother with a warm hug.

"Momma!" Valerie smiled as she ran towards her mother. Her eager strides slowing as the closer she got the more she saw the disapproving gleam in her mother's eyes. Despite the smile on her face, it was clear her mother was not happy with her actions. Forcing herself to stop running and to instead stride leisurely Valerie made to greet her mother with a small bow of her head.

"It's nice to be home again mother" She softly spoke keeping her voice polite and flattering like her mother had taught her. Valerie's mother painted a smile on her lips that looked brittle and stiff.

"Valerie darling! What on earth have you been doing in that dress of yours? Look at those wrinkles" She tutted. Valerie quickly did her best to smooth out her dress, her cheeks pinking slightly in embarrassment.

"None of that dear. Valerie, I missed you terribly!" Valerie's father smiled as he pulled his daughter into an embrace. Squeezing him back just as tightly, Valerie's excitement dimmed when her mother's face looked sour.

"How was the trip!?" Valerie's father asked.

"Oh, it was brilliant daddy! Our Mini pack was the best of the best of course. No one stood a chance against our pack. Besides, with Jared as our Alpha we were sure to win!" Valerie prattled with a snooty aired tone.

"Very nice Darling." Valerie's mother praised absently as she eyed those around them. Valerie perked up at the praise and her smile was just a little brighter.

Unlike the other children, there were two who stuck closer to the bus. The both of them searching the crowds hoping for a glimpse of at least one of their parents. The longer it took for them to find them, the more the air around the two grew heavy with something unexplainable.

* * *

Emissary Marcus made his way through the crowd, ensuring to keep his passive and nonchalant expression firm. His eyes stayed trained on the two children who had yet to find their parents. He especially ignored the heavy and warning gaze of Benjamin Delco on his person. The emissary's every move was being heavily watched.

"Emissary Marcus? I hope this isn't considered intrusive but where is-"

"Alpha Delco needed Talia's parents and Michael's mother for certain duties. They will be unable to see them until later on in the evening." Marcus interrupted causing instant understanding in Teacher Jones. Teacher Jones only just managed to keep her horrified gasp to herself. Knowing that it must have been really bad this time because Thomas would never EVER miss something involving his daughter. The same can be said about Isabella. If all three of them weren't present, Teacher Jones could only imagine the horrors inflicted onto them.

Turning back he looked at the children who were staring at him with carefully hidden suspicion.

"Emissary Marcus? Where's our parents?" Talia asked her tone dripping with childish curiosity and innocence but Marcus knew better. Talia had a grip on Michael's hand and only those who knew how paranoid Isabella Bloom could get would be able to see why.

Little Michael's worry for his mother and his need to know her whereabouts was freaking out his wolf. It was no secret that Isabella's anchor was her son but very little people knew that it was a vice versa thing. Talia's hold on Michael was both out of comfort and to ensure the boy didn't break his role.

"You're parents are currently unavailable. You and Michael will be staying with me until-"

"Actually Morell Young Michael and Talia will be coming with me" Alpha Delco interrupted

Everyone tensed uneasily at his admittance, but none more so than Talia. Everyone unsure on just what the Alpha may want with these particular children. A smile sat eerily on his lips and to the eyes of the innocent naïve children, it was kind and gentle. However the adults knew better, as did Michael and Talia. The two young children taught heavily by their mothers to spot deception in its most angelic form. Talia could see the evil greed in Benjamin Delco's eyes and her encounter with Samson Hale only made her hatred and disgust for the man stronger.

"Talia, Michael. I hope you two pups don't mind tagging along with Jared and me instead"

"Of course, they don't! Right, Talia! We can all play together before the show tonight!" Jared cheered with a wide and excited grin in Talia's direction.

A low growl rumbled from Michael, and for a second his eyes flashed their beta wolf gold. Only no one saw it for he kept his gaze to the ground. His hands clenched tightly around Talia's digging his claws into her flesh as he tried to stay calm and not let his little imagination think the worse of what his mother was facing.

Ignoring the pain Michael was causing her, Talia rubbed circles with her thumb onto his skin in comfort as subtly as possible. Bashfully Talia bit her lip and peeked through her lashes up at Alpha Delco.

"I guess so." She mumbled.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO COOL!" Jared exclaimed before he jumped excitedly onto his grandfather's back. As Alpha Delco motioned for the two children to follow after him, Talia and Michael moved closer to Emissary Marcus.

"Your parents' will see you tonight, do not fret children" Emissary Marcus reassured.

"He hurt them didn't he Lia?" Michael whispered, so low that barely anyone could have caught it.

Talia said nothing, but her brown eyes were fierce with anger. Blazing brightly much like a scorned warrior seeking vengeance. Emissary Marcus shivered inwardly at the spiritual presence the mere 6 year old held. The druid watched at the deception the little girl before him wore, hiding the awakening potential of her Hale blood. Talia truly was the daughter of Thomas and Mallory Hale, and Marcus could only wait to see what wonders she will bring into the world.

"COME ON TALIA! HURRY UP OR WE MIGHT LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Jared cried out as he laughed happily. His smile bright and every bit carefree. Talia's gaze however never left that of Alpha Delco's, for all she saw was the monster who ruined her father.

"Come on Mikey…. We have a show to prepare for" Talia whispered but her words sounded damning. Michael seemed to have stilled for a second before lifting his head with a wide smile that seemed more carefree than the one on Jared's face. His eyes sparkled with childish glee and his tight grip loosened to hold Talia's hand instead.

"Okay Lia" he chirped

The two made their way, but the air around them seemed strange. Almost as if it was charged with warning… foretelling of change to come.

Emissary Marcus watched as the two children walked to follow after Alpha Delco. The druid stared after them even after they were no longer in sight. As everyone cleared the area to their homes before meeting for the nights events. Teacher Jones moved closer to Emissary Marcus and joined him in staring after the children.

"Forgive me Emissary for I must confess" Teacher Jones began drawing his attention. Reaching into her pocket she gave him a note, written by Samson Hale. As Emissary Marcus read the note his nerves concerning later on in the night lessened. Folding the note once again he looked at Teacher Jones who lifted her head high and met his gaze.

"I can no longer follow a monster" She declared

"And so you should not…. For the good of the pack, as it's Emissary I will aid you"

And thus the plans to overthrow Benjamin Delco's torturous rule continued.

* * *

**_*Later on in the evening* _**

"Mmh…." Thomas groaned, struggling to sit up. Every inch of his body ached with pain, despite there being no physical wounds. Rolling his shoulders and ignoring the wince he gave at the action, Thomas searched to find where he was.

The dark sky told him of how late into the evening it was. Which was why his eyes widened as he remembered the day. Gritting his teeth, his wolf's parental senses sought to find his daughter. The need to see her safety and health strong. He only bothered to ensure he had shorts or something similar to cover his lower regions. The desperation to make sure his baby girl was safe overcoming every other part of his being.

"Thomas!" Joshua called in surprise.

The green eyed wolf shouldn't have been out of bed so early with the injuries he had.

"The pups! Talia, Michael where are they?" Thomas demanded his worry high

"Calm down. You just woke up-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Thomas ordered

Joshua quivered at the might of the tone. Stepping back as he noticed the way Thomas's beta blue eyes demanded cooperation. Before him was the lost son to the Hale pack Alpha. Joshua would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid.

"They're fine." Joshua spoke hoping it would be enough to placate the wolf.

It really wasn't.

If anything his short reassurance just irritated the slightly wild wolf even more. Thomas violently pushed past Joshua and spared nought a glance as he headed towards the door.

"Thomas- You have to- WAIT!" Joshua frantically called out, attempting to stop the wolf. It would seem that had been the last straw for the Hale wolf as he caught Joshua's outstretched hand and twisted it in his hold. Joshua barely managed to cry out before another sharp-clawed hand was shoving his face first against the wall. The low growling of threat and warning with sharp fangs mere inches away from his neck.

"I'm warning you….. Don't get in my way" Thomas's deep voice snarled causing Joshua to whimper in fear and anxious anticipation. A small part of Joshua marvelled at the strength the Hale wolf held despite the cursed bind 'Alpha' Delco had placed on the wolf.

"Thomas please release Joshua" Emissary Marcus endeared with indifference. His tone soft and suggestive to the Hale wolf yet it did little to lessen the hostility. Thomas's nostrils flared out as he inhaled the scent of the air, something akin to a sharp-fanged grin painted his lips. The wolf in him enjoying the apprehensive fear both men were projecting, regardless of how they tried to hide it.

Thomas Hale was a good man, filled with optimism and steel persistence. Sadly the same could not be said about the wolf within the man. The Hale wolf was raised to be a leader, the strongest it could possibly be. Raised to be the next Alpha to the Hale pack. Hence the Hale wolf's ability to wait, to play the prey until the moment to strike is at its highest. It knew to let its human play as weak and to follow where its shackles were tugged like a good little puppy. Yet it never forgot that despite the wool of its coat and its rank among the herd. He was still a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Where is my pup druid!?" Thomas ordered as he let his sharp claws scrape over Joshua's skin leaving dark red lines in its wake.

Emissary Marcus sharply inhaled before steadying himself. Well aware that the wolf before him was several steps closer to feral. His answer could end or save his life. As calmly as he could, Marcus reached for the letter Teacher Jones had given him earlier. Holding the piece of paper towards the dangerous werewolf, Marcus did his best to hide his nervous fear.

Emissary Marcus hadn't bothered to read this letter. It would have been invasive of him and he had little idea of how Samson Hale and his son had parted ways. He watched how Thomas narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper with suspicion. Sniffing out the parchment in case of deceit. Marcus knew Thomas recognised the scent on the letter when his eyes widened and faded back to their forest green hue.

"Where did you get that?" Thomas questioned.

His tone a mix of emotions. Despair and great yearning most prominent in his words. The shaky warble in his throat threatening to turn into a whine at any notice.

"Samson Hale had given it to Teacher Jones, and Teacher Jones had in turn given it to me…. I swear to you Thomas that I have not read it" Emissary Marcus appealed. Both men ignored the quick gasp of surprise Joshua let out from his position.

"You lie" Thomas sneered despite what his senses were telling him.

"I do not"

Thomas wanted to believe so desperately that what Marcus was presenting him was true. That his father had written him. It was fear that stopped him from accepting the Emissary's words. Fear that his father had turned from him and this was his goodbye. Too long had he and his wolf been without their family, their pack. His brothers must be grown by now perhaps even with mates and pups of their own. His father old and frail or perhaps he had aged well and his strength even greater. What of his sister? Cordelia? Did she find her prince as she had planned; confiding in him of her secret dreams and wants. Had she explored the world to her heart's content and settled the wilderness in her spirit.

He had been alone for so long, fighting for his own Mate and pup that he had forced himself to never wonder.

"Thomas… you should read the letter" Joshua urged as he eased himself out of the werewolf's grip.

Thomas accepted the letter and his father's scent grew stronger. Inhaling it like the starved and broken wolf he truly was, Thomas opened the letter. As he read his eyes grew misty and Marcus and Joshua turned away to allow the wolf his privacy.

Later when he had dried the tears that had fallen and gently pocketed the letter where it would stay safe, Thomas joined the two who awaited him.

His every move, languid and sleek. His eyes calculative, glinting with feral observation. The werewolf who joined them was not the same Omega leashed to 'Alpha' Delco. He was Thomas Hale. The eldest born son to the Hale Alpha. His forest green eyes were dark but his smile was sharp and gleaming.

After 7 years of abuse and entrapment…..years of patience and waiting…His moment to strike had come.

* * *

The night was quiet as the sky was clear and the Full moon shone brightly from its place in the sky. Despite the peace that settled over the Delco pack and their environment….. Benjamin Delco felt tense. His paranoia high and his temper short. The phantom cackle of the witch he slayed haunting him more than ever.

"RUSSELL!" he snapped ordering the wolf before him.

"Yes Alpha?" The wolf whimpered

"Double those listed to patrol for tonight. Add four more of our men to my personal guard"

Russell twitched fearfully at the order but did as he was told. Russell was well aware that despite the peace his Alpha was on high alert. At best Russell would go as far as to call his Alpha sensitively paranoid, but he kept his mouth quiet and his opinion to himself. Russell could not forget the state Mallory and Bloom were last he had seen them a day ago. The fact that they still breathed in such state they were was frightfully miraculous.

As Russell scampered off to fulfil his orders, Benjamin Delco scanned the night.

His red eyes glinting as they darted back and forth. His nostril's flaring and his ears twitching at every sound and every movement the night harboured. He will not be taken down so easily. He was the ALPHA, His strength unmatched. His lips curled upwards in an arrogant smirk his teeth gleaming brightly in the moonlights beam. No curse would bring about his downfall he was sure of it.

"GRANDPA!" Jared cried out excitedly, his face half shifted in his wolf form.

Catching the excited 6 year old, Benjamin Delco laughed boldly. Bellowing outrageously under the moons watchful eye as he interacted with the little Alpha to be. Jared was excitedly garbling a ramble of words about his excitement for the night's festivities. Stubbornly keeping silent on what he and his mini pack had come up for the show.

"Surely my precious grandchildren would not keep such a secret from their favourite Grandpa?" Benjamin Delco simpered in tease making Jared laugh. However the Alpha's gaze rested on the brown eyed little girl staring at him a few paces back. Her smile was small so tiny it was barely there, but she spoke gently with a shy smile.

"It's a surprise" Talia whispered

Benjamin Delco grinned and his heart melted at her voice. Angelic was the only word that came to mind. She was so precious and he could already see the strength that she would provide. The corrupted Alpha only grew greater with his pride and arrogance when he spotted the starry eyed awe in Jared's eyes. He could see it in the little boy's eyes….. Devotion, and recognition as an equal. His plan was baring fruit and he preened at his manipulation. Talia would be mated to Jared and together they would bring more prestige to the Delco pack. He had ensured it.

"Lia... How much longer until we get to see Mommy?" Michael whimpered quietly trying his best not to catch the Alpha's attention. His tone trembled and his eyes were glazed and watery.

His effort was for nought because Benjamin Delco had caught his words.

Immediately, Talia shed any shyness and coddled the boy. Holding his hand and reassuring him with gentle but firm words that soon they would see their parents. As Talia conversed with Blooms spawn, Benjamin Delco did not miss the way Jared's smile fell.

In fact Talia had completely shut Jared out and was tending to the whore's brat with her full divided attention. Anger came first and then disgust. Yet again Bloom had managed to find a way to be a pain by his side. He had planned carefully for Talia and Jared's childhood, ensured that they would grow to be mates. It was a seed he painfully and patiently planted and watered day after day.

Isabella's boy was too close to Talia and seemed to hold a stronger bond with her than Jared. He could not have that. He watched as the three children interacted, and his mind was made.

"Dear Michael, hush now my boy. Your mother is fine, I assure you. I'll tell you what, how about after the show I take you to her myself. Just the two of us" Benjamin soothed with a grandfatherly smile. He reached out to coddle the boy in a reassuring embrace but the boy shied away and shook his head with a bright smile.

"That's okay Alpha Delco. Uncle Tom PROMISED Lia and me that we could have a sleepover when we got back from camp. I can wait till tomorrow" The boy boasted enthusiastically.

His façade almost slipped but he managed.

"Of course…promises are sacred"

Jared then corralled Benjamin Delco's attention again by leading him excitedly to where the night's festivities where to be set up. As they moved further away, Michael and Talia shared a look that only they could decipher.

"I want my mother Talia" Michael spoke his tone shaking and his chest rumbling with barely controlled rage.

Michael may not have the rebirth advantage that Talia had but he was smart. His mother had taught him well and years of friendship with Talia had helped his mentality develop faster than the average pup. His mother had taught him how to deceive and Talia had taught him how to be aware. Michael was well versed with the art of manipulation despite his young age. And it was his familiarity with Manipulation that taught him Rage.

Talia lifted a hand and placed it on Michael's neck. The aura surrounding the two darkening slightly and growing heavy. Stroking the nape of Michael's neck with reassurance, Talia felt her eyes bleed golden yellow.

"I know….. I know" Her voice soothing to the pup who met her glowing gaze with his own.

Both pups could feel it in the air and hear it in the whispers of the quiet night. Something big was to occur, the Moon herself awaiting to witness the outcome. Through their tight bond, they shared a promise, a vow to stick together regardless what came to be.

As Jared's shout for Talia to hurry as the show was soon the start, the two pups both looked to the full moon in the sky, plastering childish smiles on their faces and moving to join.

* * *

Cordelia and her brother's raced as could as they could, the bundle of nerves churning their stomach's causing their worry to rise higher.

"Are you sure about this Core?" James questioned afraid to hope that his sister's suspicions were correct.

Cordelia kept silent and continued to focus on getting to their destination.

"Dad wouldn't lie to us! You know he wouldn't! Right?" Arthur asked instead looking to his sister for answer's

Cordelia ignored her twin brother's inquiries because she knew that they were afraid. It was fear that caused them to question and seek answers just as it was fear that kept her silent. Despite being the Alpha now, Cordelia was well aware of how greatly she lacked. Her father had always been crafty. Something she had always hated for he was never easy to read. You never knew just what he was planning and so she had been much like her mother and relied on her emotions and feelings to guide her decision. Her gut was never wrong and it was screaming at her that they had to go **_THERE_**.

"Cordelia please!" James pleaded stopping entirely along with Arthur.

She could see it in their eyes, read it on their faces. They wanted her to say it, to tell them what they feared was true. Her mouth was dry and her heart was racing but she forced the words past her tongue.

Damning all three of them.

"Let's go get our brother back!"

There was no going back now… she had dared them to hope and now they were invested. It pushed them and with their goal confirmed there was a desperation to their pace. Their wolves roaring threatening to howl as if they were going to war.

This was sure to be one Hale of a Reunion.

* * *

The town centre was packed with families as the Delco pack gathered and enjoyed the night's festivities. Parent's laughed and hid their faces in embarrassment as mini pack by mini pack performed their prepared performance. Laughter and uncontrolled howling tore through the night as the werewolves bathed in the moonlight's beams. Enjoying the power that flowed through them gifted by their ancestors.

In his centre seat (throne) Benjamin Delco finally relished in his power. Forgetting for a while the paranoia that had haunted him for the last few weeks. His eyes bright with humour and the evidence of his reign. His greed outweighing his pride as evidence of the strength of the next generation shone through in the returning pups from camp.

His system was flawless and he grew excited to see what the week camp had done for Jared's mini pack.

He had requested they be the last mini pack to perform and as Alpha his wishes were met. So as the lights dimmed and the stage was cleared he sat higher in his throne and waited with anticipation.

The area was completely silent as everyone waited to see the final performance.

Darkness filled the stage and Talia stepped forward. Only she and none of the others of her pack were present on stage. Confusion filled the crowd but they remained silent as the little girl on stage seemed to hold more presence then they had thought she possessed.

Talia eyed the crowd met every pair of eyes with her brown eyed gaze. She spoke nothing and just stared at every member with her mother's warrior gaze. She cared little for those that broke from her gaze or shivered into themselves. Unnerved by whatever they saw in her eyes. Although if asked the Delco pack would describe the feeling similar to condemnation. As if all their sins were known and judgement day had come early in the form of the little girl before them.

Benjamin Delco sat a little straighter in his seat, intrigued with the change in character Talia was showing. Any shyness she usually exuded seemed non-existent and the wolf in him was attentive with curiosity. As if planned Talia's gaze met his last.

Her posture was straight, her head tall and her eyes… those eyes. He had seen them before, identical to her mother's the day she ran from him. The gleam in them identical to that of Thomas every day he 'trained' the wolf. The expression on her face identical to Samson Hale the day he stole his son and granddaughter. Benjamin Delco felt his wolf bristle at the presence Talia commanded but he hid it with a gentle smirk to the girl.

Weirdly his smirk seemed to please the girl and finally she spoke.

"Once Upon a time…. There lived a boy and his name was Benjie"

Despite the softness of her tone, it carried through the quiet night loudly. Every wolf in the Delco pack zoning into her words like bees to honey. Her words were filled with empowerment and captured everyone. The power in her stance daring them to look away yet promising consequence if they did.

"This is the story of how Benjie came to be…..and like all stories there was a girl. Her name was Elizabeth"

Talia's brown eyed gaze found Benjamin Delco and her gentle lips tilted upwards in a small smile.

"But to Benjie….. Her name was-"

"Eliza"

Benjamin Delco grew stiff as his wolf fell silent. Nobody dared breathe for it felt like if they did an explosion would occur.

"BENJIE! WAIT FOR ME!" Valerie cried out as Jared and she came darting onto the stage. Jared was laughing as he ran ahead and Valerie chased him like joyful children would. Talia never looked away from Benjamin Delco as the Alpha seemed frozen in place. Somewhat present yet at the same time far away.

"Can't catch me Eliza!" Jared crowed before ducking out of Valerie's out stretched arm.

* * *

Samson crouched in his spot. Awaiting his moment to strike. Sneaking onto the territory had been easy, especially with the guidance of Teacher Jones. His wolf was excited and filled with energy, urging him to hurry and reunite with their son and granddaughter. It was only Samson's strong-willed control that kept the wolf at bay. Carefully he surveyed the many guards on patrol. Noticing how they increased by double. Stealthily he crawled past the guard on his left and hurriedly twisted the neck of the other. Covering their exclaimed cry before death with his hand and moving onwards.

* * *

"Eliza and Benjie were as thick as thieves, the best of friends. Rarely would you find one without the other. Soon the day came, where Benjie was to become the new alpha."

Benjamin Delco curled his fingers tightly, squeezing the armrests of his chair. His eyes following the acting children's every move. Cataloguing their every breath and spoken word. Talia never once looked away from the corrupted Alpha.

* * *

Isabella could barely see through the sticky warm red liquid oozing down her face. Her breath was laboured and her body twitched every few seconds. The stench she exuded was a mix of rotting flesh, rusted copper and piss. The gaping hole in her thigh hardly looked out of place with the multitude of slashes all over her naked skin. Yet despite her horrid state, the grinning smile had yet to leave her lips. Her ears twitched at the approaching sound of another visitor.

She could barely see, let alone breathe, but still she pushed herself to stand. She was sure one of her rib bones had pierced some organ within her. Several of her fingers were broken and the room spun no matter how hard she tried to steady herself.

For all purposes, Isabella Bloom should be dead or at least dying.

Every inch of her body screamed out in agonized pain, tortured with every twitch she made. However she was fucking Isabella Bloom…. And she had a son to welcome home.

It took everything in her to simply crouch on all four and wait for the twist of the lock. Listening for the click and clack of her cage opening.

Just as the door swung open and she readied an attack, she froze as her visitor's scent registered.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" the deep tone echoed off the walls of her cell.

Isabella said nothing as her eyes narrowed, blinking rapidly in order to confirm what her senses were screaming. As her visitor moved closer, she continued to say nothing, even as he freed her from her chains. A whiff of his scent confirmed that it truly was him. Already unhinged Isabella let out a blubbering laugh. Isabella's wolf howled out within her and the half sane woman howled with it. As he gathered her from the floor and aided her escape, her laughter faded until her grinning smile was left.

"It really has been too long since we'd last spoke" The she wolf all but purred. Pure unadulterated glee filled her at the strength the wolf before her was emitting. His mere presence strengthening her resolve. She had almost believed the predator in the wolf before her had long succumbed to the abuse and torture it suffered.

Thomas only huffed but continued to move her. His intense focus and determination only further revealed that the circumstances were real. After so long, so many years of waiting and playing sheep. The time to be a wolf again had come, this was the moment that was going to change everything. Isabella and her wolf could feel the throaty, deep gutted howl of joy bubbling in their stomach. The she wolf was itching for vengeance and blood. Thomas Hale may not have officially been an alpha, but that mattered little to Isabella. The she wolf had long ago given her allegiance and loyalty to Thomas Hale and Mallory.

"Marcus can do a quick patch up." Thomas grunted

"Where's Quinn and Mal?" Isabella asked instead.

This was their time, the long awaited moment where their freedom would finally be gained. It would be bloody, a massacre of death and mutilated body parts. A horror story come to life, the end of an evil monster's reign.

The death of Benjamin Delco.

* * *

**As I said, this is just a filler. **

**This chapter was going to be longer but it didn't flow right. I hope to get the next chapter done before the year is up. To those of you who are incredibly impatient for Canon events, I understand, honest I do. You have no idea how much I want to hurry up and get there. But it's not easy. I refuse to post something that doesn't flow properly. **

**SO yes, I do read and feel your frustration but this is on the back burner. It's slow cooking, please do not rush me. **

**At the end of the day, I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story despite it's slow progress. **

**THIS FIC HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! **

**Thanks for the follows, reviews and faves x**

**Ask questions and you shall receive answers :)**


End file.
